Le Feu sur la Glace
by Killua11
Summary: -Yaoi 1x2 3x4...- Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne.
1. Je t'aime, moi non plus

Auteur : Killua11 et personne d'autre

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et " le Feu sur la Glace ", film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime…hum…lemon ou pas lemon… ? bon, ça dépendra des demandes

Couples : aucun au premier chapitre.

Disclaimer : Récapitulons : Tout d'abord, les persos qui viennent de Gundam Wing, bah…viennent de Gundam Wing et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé cette série, et puis le film " le Feu sur la Glace " n'est pas non plus à mettre dans le mérite de mes créations, donc je n'ai aucun droit dessus non plus, mais bon, je l'ai tellement changé que je pense que personne ne viendra s'en plaindre

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé " Championnat National " et qui sait, peut-être plus…

**P'tite note :** J'avais vraiment envie de faire une fic sur " le Feu sur la Glace ", ceci est donc fait.

J'ai changé un peu…bon, beaucoup le film, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire, moi personnellement, c'est la fic que je préfère parmi toutes celles que j'écris, enfin…pour l'instant d'ailleurs, c'est aussi celle qui m'a demandé le plus de temps, d'imagination, de motivation et de connaissances que j'ai dû puiser chez Internet et dans mon pauvre petit crâne pour sa création…presque comme si j'en avais fait un manga XD !

Les indiquent un saut dans le temps plus ou moins conséquent, ainsi que de temps en temps un changement de lieu.

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez ! Je t'adore Bisou ! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !

Merci à Tsuki et Boby dont c'est l'anniversaire ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Bisous ! Cette fic vous est dédicacée tout spécialement à toutes les deux !

Bonne lecture !

**Le Feu sur la Glace**

**Chapitre1 : Je t'aime, moi non plus…**

Dans la patinoire, un seul bruit se faisait entendre : celui des lames des patins sur la glace. Un homme tournait, tournait sans s'arrêter, épuisant sa partenaire qui tomba. Il n'en eut rien à faire et continua sa pirouette. La jeune femme était épuisée et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Elle se retenait très difficilement de pleurer et serrait les poings sur la glace.

-Très bien Heero, ça suffit, dit l'entraîneur en levant sa main en signe d'arrêt.

Aussitôt, le patineur stoppa sa figure.

-Pour elle, fit-il avec un ton glacial. Je préfère recommencer.

L'entraîneur ne dit rien et s'avança sur la glace en regardant la pauvre patineuse au sol. Elle faisait vraiment pitié. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, trempés de sueur et elle était toute rouge.

-Il me semble qu'il reste encore 8 minutes d'entraînement ! Rappela Heero avec un ton cinglant.

-Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être as-tu envie de…prendre une petite douche, demanda l'entraîneur à la femme qui peinait à se relever.

-Ouais, fit-elle essoufflée en glissant sur la patinoire.

-Une douche ? C'est d'un billet de retour dont elle a besoin, fit Heero, acide et froid. Même ma grand-mère patine mieux qu'elle.

L'entraîneur regarda son protégé repartir de plus belle sur la glace tout en secouant la tête de désapprobation. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la salle et un homme apparut sur l'estrade. L'entraîneur le rejoignit et regarda le jeune homme froid exécuter un double lutz parfait sur la surface gelée.

-Elle aura duré un moi, fit l'homme qui venait d'arriver en s'asseyant.

-Il a un tempérament de patineur soliste, répondit l'autre.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à présent ?

L'entraîneur fixa le sol gelé puis secoua la tête, perdu un instant dans ses pensées. Il releva ensuite son visage pour parler en face de son interlocuteur.

-Deux ans, huit partenaires. Jamais content : trop petite, trop maigre, trop grande, trop mal élevée, trop bien élevée…transpire trop, transpire pas assez…Milliardo…Heero est un prodige, un grand patineur, personne n'en doute, il est…élégant, puissant, intelligent. Mais il a un très grand défaut, un défaut énorme : c'est un effronté bien trop fier, orgueilleux et solitaire.

-Et si on convoquait Solo ?

-Solo ? Solo dit qu'avant de travailler avec ce Dracula il fera un signe de croix et fera ses prières, répondit l'entraîneur, mi-sarcastique, mi-désespéré.

Milliardo leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il regarda Heero passer à l'autre bout de la patinoire. Son fils faisait partie de l'élite, oui, mais bon Dieu qu'il pouvait avoir un caractère de cochon quand il s'y mettait !

-Il nous reste qui ?

-Personne.

L'entraîneur fit un geste qui montrait son désespoir.

-J'ai gratté tous mes fonds de tiroirs.

-Alors trouvez-moi un autre tiroir.

L'entraîneur posa son front sur la paume de sa main. Après quelques minutes, il regarda Heero évoluer sur la glace comme s'il était sur la terre ferme avec une grâce digne d'un cygne. Une idée sembla lui venir en tête car son visage s'éclaira puis il partit en trombe vers son bureau et fouilla dans ses papiers avant d'en tirer une fiche d'identité.

-Voilà ce qu'il nous faut !

¤¤¤

La musique au volume sonore plus que conséquent aurait pu déranger tout un attroupement de voisins s'il y en avait eu, mais Duo Maxwell habitait en pleine Russie, et à part quelques cafards et deux ou trois oiseaux, il ne risquait pas de déranger grand monde. Le jeune homme bricolait, se moquant du froid mordant qui régnait.

Il n'entendit pas l'homme approcher et dire :

-Vous êtes plus grand que ce que je croyais.

-Quoi ! Fit Duo en stoppant son marteau dans le vide.

-J'ai dit : Vous êtes beaucoup plus grand que ce que je croyais.

-Chuis pas d'ici moi, je viens d'Amérique, justifia-t-il avant d'enfoncer un nouveau clou.

-J'ai passé du temps à regarder des vidéos sur vous, M. Maxwell. Vous êtes un patineur très excitant.

Duo crut qu'il allait tomber. Le marteau atterrit à côté du clou et faillit lui écraser copieusement le doigt. Duo s'accrocha à une poutre pour éviter de se gameller.

-Si vous êtes journaliste, vous arrivez trop tard pour votre papier, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Non, non, je suis entraîneur.

-Alors si c'est pour une mise en boîte, mon frère vous payera une bière.

L'entraîneur fronça les sourcils et Duo recommença à donner des coups de marteau.

-Ça veut dire quoi " mise en boîte " ?

-Vous êtes suédois ?

-Non, je suis russe. Je m'appelle Odin. Odin Lowe.

-Odin Lowe ? L'entraîneur d'élite ? C'est pas vrai my God ! Vous avez lu ma lettre ? Demanda-t-il, soudain plus enthousiaste en sautant des poutres en bois. Vous arrivez au bon moment, je suis en grande forme ! Plus dur qu'un roc ! Entraînement tous les soirs pendant 6 heures : jeu de crosse, vitesse, jeu de jambes…

-Je ne m'occupe pas de hockey, l'interrompit Odin.

Duo semblait déconfit et curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda-t-il, beaucoup plus froid.

-Vous…vous allez comprendre.

A ces mots, Duo se déconfit encore plus. C'était une blague ou quoi ? Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

-Tenez.

Odin fouilla dans son sac et en sortit deux patins noirs.

-Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cela ?

Duo se figea un instant et grimaça. On l'aurait pris en photo à cet instant, cela aurait fait un très bon souvenir. Duo semblait avoir du mal à dire ces mots. Sa bouche mimait des lettres, mais pas un seul son n'en sortait. Il déscotcha ses yeux des patins et regarda Odin dans les yeux d'un air de dire " Très bonne blague, j'ai failli marcher, bon, on arrête là ? "

-Ça c'est pour du patinage artistique ? Fit-il en craignant la réponse.

¤¤¤

Duo regarda le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture. Sur les panneaux qui défilaient, il y avait écrit tout plein de noms de villes et des flèches indiquant leur direction. La voiture entra par le portail grand ouvert et s'arrêta une centaine de mètres plus loin. Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux et baissa la vitre pour être bien sûr que le magnifique manoir devant ses yeux était bel et bien réel.

-Putain la baraque, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture en un sifflement admiratif.

-Wow ! J'aurais dû mettre la barre plus haute !

-Par ici, le héla Odin.

Quand l'américain entra dans la patinoire, une douce musique s'élevait et un beau jeune homme évoluait gracieusement sur la glace. Il se regardait en même temps dans le miroir afin de corriger d'éventuelles erreurs.

-Vous avez votre propre patinoire ? Demanda-t-il à Odin.

-C'est plus facile pour s'entraîner.

Son sac de sport sur l'épaule, Duo suivit Odin qui allait rejoindre Heero. Celui-ci avait vu qu'Odin n'était pas seul et s'en trouva fort contrarié. Il s'avança vers les deux hommes et s'arrêta.

-Ce n'est pas Solo. Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? Fit-il, une pointe agressif. Vous aviez dit qu'il viendrait !

-C'est toi qui as dit qu'il viendrait ! Je te présente M. Maxwell. M. Duo Maxwell

-Maxwell ? Fit Heero, ironique. Connais pas, ajouta-t-il froidement.

-Duo est un magnifique patineur !

-Ha ! C'est vous le joueur de…hockey !

Heero croisa ses bras dans une attitude dédaigneuse. Pas le moindre doute, Heero ne considérait pas le hockey comme du patinage. C'était sûr et certain. Plus clair, y'avait pas.

Duo ne se laissa pas impressionner et pénétra sur la glace en hochant des épaules.

-Comment ça va ? Dit-il en lui tendant une main, pas dépité pour un sou. Content de vous connaître.

Heero toisa Duo du regard et regarda la main avec dégoût.

-C'est pour un essai, intervint Odin.

Il sentait que la catastrophe allait arriver si Heero et Duo commençaient à se chiper le bec. Quoique Duo ne s'était pas découragé, et pourtant, Heero en avait fait fuir plus d'un pour moins que ça. On ne pouvait rien reprocher à Heero quant à sa manière de patiner, mais hormis la glace…il y avait encore de la glace et du dédain.

Heero le regarda froidement pour le dissuader.

Odin insista.

-C'est pour un essai !

Heero tourna à nouveau la tête vers Duo et lui fit un sourire crispé qui sonnait complètement faux et lui tendit une main. Apparemment pas de gaieté de cœur, nota Duo.

L'américain prit la main, et, masquant difficilement un sourire Shinigami, il la serra si bien que lorsqu'Heero essaya de retirer sa main, il eut beau forcer, il n'y parvint pas. Le métis tira un coup sec sur sa main et s'échappa de l'emprise de Duo en lui offrant un regard qui aurait fait trembler même les esquimaux.

-Quoi ? Fit innocemment Duo. Ma main ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous les trempez dans de la cire ?

-Oh, je sais qu'elles sont un peu rêches, mais…vous êtes la première personne à vous en plaindre.

-Vous croyez peut-être m'impressionner ?

Puis il continua, s'adressant cette fois-ci à Odin :

-Vous étiez en manque de Vodka le jour où vous l'avez trouvé, ce joueur de hockey ?

-Eh ! Pas si vite ! Qui fait passer l'essai ? Clama Duo.

-J'ignore combien de coups de crosse vous avez reçu, mais c'était votre audition, cracha Heero. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle est terminée.

-Du calme nounours polaire, je connais pas les figures, je suis qu'un joueur de hockey !

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

A cela, Duo ne sut que répondre. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais ferma la bouche. Heero parut satisfait et dit simplement :

-Sortez-le de ma patinoire.

Ceci dit, il ne prêta plus attention ni à Duo, ni à Odin et se remit à patiner.

Duo bouillait de l'intérieur. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ! D'abord, il connaissait même pas son nom, et puis ensuite, c'était pas lui qui était venu lui demander de patiner !

-Quoi ? Fut la seule chose qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Sortez-le de ma patinoire !

Heero se retourna et croisa les bras, buté jusqu'au bout, en plus d'être désagréable.

Odin passa son regard de l'un à l'autre et se prit la tête dans une main. Ça n'allait pas être tout rose…

-Aah ! On est capricieux ! Mais y a un autre mot pour ça…Commença Duo en 'approchant de Heero à grands pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ! Riposta Heero en prenant Odin à témoin.

-Allons, ne dites pas que c'est un secret !

-Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

-Je sais exactement pour qui je me prends : pour un type qui a faim et qui va déjeuner !

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous empêcher de courir à votre table !

Duo fulminait.

-Désolé, mais je préférerais avoir affaire à un serpent : je me casse !

Et il joignit geste à la parole.

-Sat knis ! Fit Odin en levant les bras puis en faisant signe de s'arrêter aux deux patineurs. Ça suffit !

Duo se retourna et regarda l'entraîneur. Heero fit de même.

-Les présentations sont terminées, la conversation est terminée, les bouches sont fermées, et les oreilles bien ouvertes ! Dans un couple, on est deux ! Et tu es son partenaire. Ton patinage ne mène nulle part, dit-il à Heero.

Il s'arrêta une ou deux secondes, histoire de vérifier si ses paroles étaient bien rentrées dans le crâne de Heero, puis continua, cette fois-ci pour Duo :

-Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas ? Peut-être en Sibérie !

Duo se retourna et soupira. Odin avait raison. Il n'avait pas le choix…où irait-il ?

-Une flaque d'eau gelée, c'est un paradis sur Terre, et crois-moi, Duo, après moi, personne ne viendra te chercher, personne !

Dans le dos de Odin, Heero lança un sourire victorieux et narquois à Duo. L'entraîneur se retourna vers Heero, qui perdit son sourire.

-Bon ! On patine !

-Bon, Heero, tu prends sa main gauche et ta main droite, tu la poses sur sa taille, hm ?

En silence, Heero s'exécuta. Duo, lui, se retenait difficilement de rire. D'une parce qu'il était content de sentir que la main de Heero était toute tendue, et de deux parce qu'il était très chatouilleux.

-Bon, bien. La ligne est magnifique. A présent, je compte et vous partez à quatre.

-Attendez, c'est quoi ces trucs, là, ces espèces de griffes ! Demanda Duo en montrant le bout de ses patins.

-Ces dents sont des pointes, lui répondit Odin.

-Ces dents ? Et il faut se les brosser tous les matins, c'est ça ?

Heero, exaspéré, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en regardant Duo.

-Surtout que ça ne vous décourage pas.

-Aucun risque mon p'tit ours polaire, rien ne me décourage !

-Comptez Odin !

-Et un et deux et trois et quatre.

Heero et Duo s'élancèrent sous le regard critique de leur entraîneur. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres que Duo semblait en difficulté. Heero allait trop vite pour lui, et l'américain faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour accélérer.

-Oui ! Les bras Heero ! Heero, Heero, reste en ligne ! Ce n'est pas une course ! Restez ensemble ! Duo, Duo, plie un peu plus les genoux !

A ce moment, Heero lâcha Duo qui se retrouva déséquilibré, sans appui. Il essaya de se raccrocher à la main de Heero, mais les dents des patins s'accrochèrent à la glace. Il fit quelques pas précipités sur la pointe des patins et se vautra royalement, Heero ayant profité de son petit accroc pour accélérer.

-Oh merde…murmura Odin en fermant un instant les yeux.

Heero s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard à côté de lui et regarda Duo, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres et dit :

-Les pointes ! En levant un de ses propres patins pour lui montrer, puis partit en riant.

Duo se redressa sur les coudes en soufflant sur une de ses mèches, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se ficher devant ses yeux et jeta un regard noir à Heero.

-On y retourne, fit Odin. Heero, place tes mains, Heero !

A contrecœur, le métis posa ses mains.

-C'est reparti !

Ils s'élancèrent, firent quelques vingtaines de mètres, et Heero recommença à perturber Duo, qui se prit encore une fois les pieds dans la glace et tomba brutalement.

-Les pointes, les pointes !

Duo jura et se releva en grommelant. Il sentait que son fessier n'allait pas accepter longtemps de rencontrer la glace. Sans doute aurait-il de jolis bleus sur son auguste postérieur. La première journée commençait vraiment bien !

**Tsuzuku…**

Voilà ! Premier chapitre fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est loin d'être fini…vous allez souffriiiiiiiiiiir mes petits ! -

Duo : J'ai peur maman !

Killua11 : Meuh naaaaaaaan !

Duo : Hee-chaaaaaaaaaan ! Viens par là au lieu de te planquer !

Heero : Nan, je suis pas suicidaire…

Duo : Tu oses dire ça ! Môssieur bouton rouge, na !

Killua11 : bon alors…prochain chapitre !

Heero et Duo : TTTT

Ceci mérite-t-il quelques reviews ? chibis eyes power Allez, rien que pour le temps que j'ai passé à chercher du vocabulaire de patinage artistique ! (et oui, j'ai été jusque là ! Mais pour l'instant y'en a pas besoin, mais plus tard…va falloir innover leurs chorégraphies TTTT)

Et encore une fois…BON ANNIV' BOBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Je te kiss !


	2. Bleus au fesses, ennemis à abattre!

Auteur : Killua11, serial killeuse ! Aimerait bien être serial fiqueuse !

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et " le Feu sur la Glace ", film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime…hum…lemon ou pas lemon… ? bon, ça dépendra des demandes donc, envoyez des reviews ! Votez 1 pour le lemon,

2 pour pas de lemon

et 3 pour je m'en fous ! XD

Couples : Toujours pas pour l'instant, mais bon, pour ceux qui ont lu " la flûte rejoint le violon ", ben…vous vous doutez que ça va arriver

Disclamer : Que ferait-on sans Gundam Wing ? C'est une bonne question ! Moi je dis : s'il existait pas, je l'aurais créé, mais il existe et c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, mais bon, faire des fics dessus, c'est bien mieux

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé " Championnat National " et qui sait, peut-être plus…

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez ! Je t'adore Bisou ! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, je cite : Catirella, Xiao-Mai, Magical Girl Kiki, Onarluca, Noan, Raphaèle LECONTE, Nass, Marnie02, Bobylasagesse, Lynshan, Cacacounette, Raziel The SoulEater, Babou, Tenshi-no-Yoru

Je vous ai tous répondu sauf Raphaèle LECONTE et Babou (vous m'avez pas laissé d'adresse pour vous répondre !), et je vous remercie encore !

Bonne lecture !

**Le Feu sur la Glace**

**Chapitre2 : Bleus au fesses, ennemi à abattre !**

-Duo, lève les bras. Voilà, très bien comme ça. Heero, à présent, tu vas le soulever.

-Il va me quoi ! Me soulever !

-Oui, il va te soulever.

Duo hocha la tête. Après tout, tant que Odin était là, nounours n'avait pas intérêt à le balancer par terre comme une grosse patate. Heero s'approcha et Duo attendit. Le métis le souleva sans douceur et Duo eut du mal à résister à l'envie de lui placer un bon coup de patin là où il vaut mieux pas.

A la place, il se contenta de regarder Odin droit dans les yeux.

-C'est bon, ça suffit. Nous avons fini.

-Je savais bien que ça serait ridicule, fit Heero.

-Tu peux me lâcher ? Demanda Duo.

Heero reposa Duo au sol et l'américain fit tomber Heero de manière discrète.

-Non mais ça va pas non ?

-Il est pas très au point ce mouvement. Ironisa Duo.

Heero fusilla Duo du regard.

-Je suppose que ça s'appelle " briser la glace ", fit Duo, ironique en voyant Heero se masser les fesses, là où il était tombé.

Heero se releva, furibond et quitta la patinoire en grommelant.

¤¤¤

-M. Maxwell !

Duo se retourna. C'était Milliardo, le père de Heero qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Prenez ceci.

Milliardo lui tendit deux papiers et Duo les regarda avant de les prendre.

-Il y a un chèque pour vos efforts et un billet de retour. Je crois que vous avez le vol de 10h30 en première classe.

-Je suppose que c'est ça que vous appelez " m'encourager " ? Et les bleus que j'ai aux fesses, ils sont pas cautionnés ?

-Il faut regarder les choses en face, mon garçon, je n'ai ni le temps, ni le droit de me tromper. Nous étions à 45 secondes de la médaille d'or, à Calgary, 45 secondes ! Désormais, nous n'avons pas de médaille pour une seule raison : nous n'avons pas le partenaire qu'il faut. 35 patineurs, 35 ! Et pas un seul ne convenait. Pourtant, ces demoiselles et messieurs font ce métier depuis des années. Alors, vous m'excuserez, mais je doute sincèrement de votre réussite là où des professionnels ont échoué.

Duo regarda l'homme puis lui mit le chèque qu'il venait de recevoir sous les yeux.

-Quitte ou double.

Milliardo fit un petit sourire. Duo déchira le chèque.

-Pari tenu.

¤¤¤

Duo revenait tout juste de la patinoire après une journée intensive. Il s'allongea sur son lit au ralenti, complètement lessivé qu'il était. Il revoyait encore cet espèce d'ours polaire lui dire " Les pointes ! Les pointes ! " et rigoler à chaque fois qu'il tombait. Il trouva la force de se relever et marcha à vitesse d'escargot jusqu'à la salle de bain qui, fort heureusement pour lui, se trouvait juste à côté. Il sortit deux conservateurs de froid d'un des placards et les plaqua sur son postérieur en lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Une fois l'épreuve passée, il se cassa la tête pour arriver à les faire tenir sur ses fesses complètement endolories.

Bon, c'était pas très élégant, mais on faisait avec. Une fois l'opération réussie, il alla rejoindre Odin qui mangeait avec lui. Il eut une difficulté conséquente à rester assis, même paré de son caleçon plein de glaçons et fut plus que soulagé de se jeter (au ralenti) dans son lit en hurlant à la réception.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Duo s'entraînait avec Heero, en vue d'être son partenaire. L'américain patinait déjà quand Heero arriva. Le métis s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda son partenaire, crosse en main et palet sur la glace, en train de slalomer devant la dameuse. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Heero posa ses affaires et s'assit sur le rebord de l'estrade en bois, sortant un livre.

-Duo Maxwell arrive, attention, il passe à Treize, Treize passe à nouveau à Duo, Duo se prépare et Duo tiiiiiiiiire ! Wouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

L'américain mima quelques gestes de victoire, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Heero.

-Vous ne voulez pas lire quelque chose au lieu de dire des bêtises ? lança le métis.

-Quoi, tu veux dire un bouquin ?

-C'est en général qu'on entend quand on conseille une lecture.

-Hey ! Ce serait pas un début de conversation ça ?

-Non, bien sûr, je ne faisais que vous demander si vous saviez lire.

-Oui. Je sais lire, même si ça peut paraître étonnant !

-Oh ! Et quel livre avez-vous lu dernièrement ? Bambi ?

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Et si t'arrêtais de me vouvoyer, hein ?

-Alors ?

-Ma lettre de démission de l'équipe de hockey, ça te va ?

Duo regarda Heero un instant. Celui-ci venait de reposer son livre et était maintenant sur la glace. L'américain eut une idée.

-Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour te voir jouer au hockey !

Heero se retourna et regarda Duo dans les yeux.

-Quand tu veux !

Duo, d'abord surpris de la réponse, leva les sourcils puis se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur la glace, crosse en main, en train de se disputer le palet. Si Duo slalomait avec aisance tout en gardant le palet sous contrôle, Heero, lui avait plus de mal. Il avait beau faire des efforts, le palet lui filait toujours entre les pattes. De plus, le métis était habitué à faire de grandes glissades avec ses patins, et faire des tout petits pas le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

-Tu peux pas faire mieux ? Le nargua Duo.

Heero jeta à Duo un regard de la mort et redoubla d'efforts pour subtiliser ce fichu palet à son partenaire. Il réussit enfin, mais Duo ne le lui laissa qu'à peine quelques secondes.

-Bon, on va faire autrement. Mets-toi là, fit-il en montrant un emplacement ou aux deux extrémités était posé un bouquin. Ça remplacera les buts.

-C'est parti.

Duo prit le palet pendant que Heero défendait le but improvisé. L'américain s'amusait clairement à faire tourner le métis en bourrique.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Heero balaya la glace de sa crosse dans l'espoir d'arriver à attraper le palet qui rebondissait tranquillement sous les coups de crosse de Duo. L'américain tira.

-Ça fait un ! Fit-il en soufflant sur le bout de sa crosse comme il l'aurait fait pour un revolver tout en regardant Heero.

Heero serra les poings, se sentant un peu humilié.

-On remet ça ?

Le métis hocha de la tête et se remit en place. Cette fois-ci, ça se passerait autrement, foi de Heero !

-Allez, allez, prends-le !

Heero s'évertuait, mais en vain. A nouveau, Duo tira. Il regarda le palet filer entre ses jambes et atterrir droit dans le but de fortune.

-Ça fait deux !

Dix minutes plus tard, le décompte des points de Duo atteignait les 25 sans que Heero n'ait réussi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois un arrêt.

-Vas-y, essaie de marquer un but, fit-il l'américain.

Heero fulminait d'être ainsi rabaissé et de voir ce sourire affiché sur les lèvres de Duo. Il mit toute sa rage dans le tir.

Presque au ralenti, Duo vit Heero lever sa crosse, l'abaisser, frapper dans le palet et le palet décoller droit dans sa direction. Peu à peu, à mesure que le projectile arrivait sur lui, son sourire s'effaça. Il reçut le projectile en pleine face et s'évanouit sur-le-champ. Heero, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, crosse en l'air, sur le coup la lâcha.

-Duo… ? Duo ? K'so !

Heero accourut en quatrième vitesse et souleva la tête de l'américain.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Kami-sama ! Odin ! Odiiiiiiiiiinn !

¤¤¤

Un brancard passa devant Heero. Cela devait faire le huitième qu'il voyait défiler. A côté de lui, Odin lisait. Heero le regarda puis dit :

-De toute façon son nez n'était pas parfait. Et c'est lui qui a insisté pour jouer.

Odin tourna la page de son journal en silence.

-Il est comme ces demeurés qui s'accrochent à vous et veulent que vous les frappiez à l'estomac de toutes vos forces.

Heero regarda Odin. L'entraîneur restait imperturbable.

-Oh, et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous explique tout ça, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de jouer à son jeu stupide. Maintenant, vous allez dire que j'ai l'air de plaider coupable.

-Coupable, non.

-Nous sommes au moins d'accord pour ça.

-Tu as peur.

-Ma parole, mais vous vous moquez de moi, de quoi est-ce que je pourrais avoir peur ?

-Parce que malgré tout tu as trouvé un partenaire.

Heero le regarda, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet puis se mit à rire comme s'il disait " ridicule ! ".

Un gémissement de souffrance se fit entendre et les traits d'Heero se figèrent de terreur. Il se leva en s'écriant :

-Oh ! C'est pas vrai !

Odin leva les yeux et regarda Duo avec effroi. L'américain arrivait en fauteuil roulant, poussé par un docteur, avec un énorme bandage qui lui masquait au moins la moitié du visage. Il se tenait la tête d'une main et gémissait atrocement.

-Vous m'aviez dit qu'il n'était blessé qu'au nez ! S'emporta Heero.

Le médecin arrêta Duo devant Heero. Le joueur de hockey continuait à gémir.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Fit Heero, mort d'inquiétude.

Le médecin s'en alla et Duo retira lentement son bandage. Un énorme bleu et une petite coupure sortirent au grand jour. Odin, inquiet, le regarda avec attention. Duo cessa sa comédie et dit en chantonnant à moitié :

-Les pointes !

Soulagé, Odin se mit à rire, mais Heero ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il partit en jetant un regard assassin à Duo. L'américain se mit à rire mais se stoppa en voyant Heero donner un grand coup dans la porte à double battant de l'hôpital.

-Il a des problèmes ? Demanda Duo à Odin.

-Il a perdu son match de hockey, je crois bien.

¤¤¤

L'hiver était déjà bien entamé. Dehors, il faisait un froid mordant, à tel point que le lac de la propriété de Milliardo était gelé avec une couche de glace d'au moins 15 centimètres sur sa surface.

Heero faisait son jogging quotidien, accompagné cette fois-ci de Duo. D'ailleurs, l'ambiance était trop morne selon le point de vue de l'américain.

Il s'amusa à courir plus près de Heero pour l'embêter et le métis le repoussa. Duo revint à la charge et subtilisa le bonnet de Heero puis sprinta en riant. Heero lui adressa un regard tueur puis le prit en chasse. L'américain jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir où en était l'autre et accéléra encore un peu. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Heero, il se prit les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre qui, à son goût, n'avait rien à faire là.

Duo se vautra royalement en faisant une espèce de galipette et Heero se jeta sur lui pour récupérer son bonnet. Il s'assit sur son ventre et tenta de lui retenir les poignets.

-T'as froid aux oreilles, nounours ?

-Baka, il fait –25°, bien sûr que j'ai froid aux oreilles !

-Baka ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? " Chéri " ? Et c'est quoi comme langue ? La langue des nounours ?

-Pas vraiment. Et c'est du japonais.

-Parce t'es japonais toi ? T'en a pas vraiment l'air.

-Je suis mi-russe, mi-japonais, ça te va ? Bon, maintenant rends-moi mon bonnet !

Duo s'amusa à mettre le bonnet hors de portée du métis, mais Heero le récupéra assez vite, étant plus grand que lui.

-Bouh, pas juste !

-Bien fait, baka.

-Mais oui nounours, mais oui, moi aussi je t'adore ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je me les pèle, on rentre ?

-Hn.

-Le dernier arrivé fait 100 pompes ! Fit Duo en partant déjà comme une fusée.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant déjà plusieurs semaines que Duo était arrivé, et depuis peu il avait pris la manie de s'immiscer dans les heures d'exercices divers de Heero. C'était même devenu une espèce de compétition entre eux deux, à savoir lequel ferait le plus de pompes, qui flancherait le premier aux exercices de rythmique, etc…

En fait, le résultat s'en trouvait grandement influencé, car, poussés par l'esprit de compétition, tous deux faisaient des progrès énormes.

Duo jeta un œil à Heero. Il suait comme un bœuf, mais continuait à soulever les haltères à un rythme soutenu. Ça en devenait quasi inhumain. L'américain repris son activité avec vigueur et force redoublées.

-Alors, toujours pas fatigué ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr. Et toi ?

-Never. Je crois qu'on a pas fini.

-Hn.

¤¤¤

Milliardo et Heero étaient en train de dîner, ou plutôt…Milliardo mangeait et son fils dormait, avachi sur sa main.

-Heero ! Fit Milliardo.

A ce moment, la tête de Heero glissa de son support, à savoir sa main, et atterrit dans son assiette. Heero se réveilla et releva la tête en répondant un " hn ? " pas très énergique.

-Va te coucher, Heero !

Le patineur obtempéra et monta dans sa chambre en zigzaguant. En fait, il s'était déjà endormi quand il avait refermé la porte et s'était écroulé lourdement sur son lit, sans même se déshabiller.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, dès qu'il sentit le soleil poindre, Heero se leva en sursaut. Il se doucha en vitesse, s'habilla, et courut aussitôt à la patinoire. Lorsqu'il arriva, essoufflé, dans la patinoire, il vit Duo, en train de s'entraîner. L'américain le nargua en faisant une pirouette juste sous son nez. Heero enfila ses patins en vitesse et rejoignit son partenaire sur la glace. Environ une ou deux heures plus tard, Odin arriva.

-Approchez, aujourd'hui on travaille différents portés.

Les deux patineurs arrivèrent sur-le-champ et attendirent les instructions.

-Duo, écarte les jambes un peu plus. Voilà, comme ça. Heero, vas-y.

-Attendez, il va faire quoi là, exactement ?

-Te porter.

-Et…il va pas mettre ses mains là, hein ? (Killua11 : Je vous laisse deviner où Heero doit mettre les mains Un conseil, si vous trouvez pas, relisez un peu plus haut XD)

-Si, si.

-C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout.

-Non, franchement…Zêtes pas sérieux ?

-Si.

Duo soupira et Heero s'exécuta.

-T'as pas intérêt à déraper, nounours !

-Hn.

-C'est bon Odin ?

-Oui, fais-le redescendre, Heero. On va essayer de combiner ce porté au reste du programme.

Duo revint sur la terre, ou plutôt la glace ferme et se prépara pour exécuter leur programme à Heero et à lui. En pleine pirouette, Odin leur dit :

-Non, ça ne va pas, vous êtes trop froids tous les deux ! Deux patineurs font l'amour ensemble sur la glace. Il faut que vous soyez coordonnés.

En entendant ça, Duo tomba sur la glace la tête la première. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé en train de faire l'amour avec Heero... Image pas spécialement désagréable, il trouvait Heero assez avantagé par la nature, et c'était justement ça qui le dérangeait. Il se releva et fit comme si de rien n'était.

-On recommence ? Fit-il.

¤¤¤

Heero et Duo étaient en train de s'entraîner librement et avaient décidé de revoir l'enchaînement du programme dans son intégrale pour mieux fixer leurs problèmes. Heero regarda Duo. C'était fou de voir à quel point ce joueur de hockey avait progressé en si peu de temps. Ils entamèrent leur salchow puis s'arrêtèrent net. Duo regarda Heero.

-Eh ! Ton pied droit est trop loin du gauche, lui signala-t-il.

Heero rectifia discrètement le tir en replaçant son pied.

-Où ça ? Je ne vois pas.

-Petit tricheur, va !

Duo se mit à rire.

-Ouais ! Fit l'américain en faisant un geste de victoire.

Apparemment, il semblait heureux d'avoir réussi à faire son enchaînement comme Odin le lui avait demandé. Heero passa sa main dans ses cheveux, collés par la transpiration, puis glissa sur la glace. Duo, lui, faisait un tour entier en patinant, puis en croisant Heero, il se remit à hurler :

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! En ramenant ses poings au corps.

D'ailleurs, il y mettait tellement d'énergie qu'il tomba les fesses les premières, emporté par son propre élan. Nullement dérangé par le fait d'être au sol, il continua à se tortiller en criant des " Oui ! " à tout va. De l'autre côté du mur, Odin, qui avait stoppé son ramassage de feuilles pour regarder ses élèves patiner à travers la vitre d'une des fenêtres, laissait lui aussi exprimer sa joie, faisant écho à Duo.

-Oui !

¤¤¤

Odin massait Duo et lui parlait en même temps. D'un coup, Duo dit :

-Aah ! J'suis content de moi ! Dites Odin, vous trouvez qu'on progresse ?

-Oui Duo, ça n'en fait aucun doute.

-Super ! On est sûr d'arriver aux Championnats ! 'Tention les yeux, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell arrivent !

-C'est bien, tu es motivé !

-Ouaip, c'est sûr ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour Heero…

-Heero ne montre pas beaucoup ce qu'il pense.

-Vous savez quoi ? En parlant de pas montrer ce qu'il pense, je crois qu'en fait Heero déteste le patinage mais qu'il le montre pas.

Odin ne répondit rien mais son regard se voila un peu.

**Tsuzuku…**

YES ! Chapitre 2 fini ! Bon sang que je suis contente !

Duo : BEN PAS MOI !

Killua11 : Huh ? Pourquoi ça ?

Duo : PARCE QUE JE VAIS A L'HOSTO IDIOTE !

Killua11 : OH TU BAISSES D'UN TON, MERCI ! C'est moi qui écrit, c'est moi qui choisis ! Et puis t'es déjà passé par pire dans d'autres fics, na !

Duo : Oui mais c'est pas une raison !

Killua11 : M'en fous, t'auras ton Hee-chan à la fin alors je vois pas de quoi tu te plains !

Duo : Ah ! C'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Merci Killua

Killua11 : ben voilà ! Bon ! Relève ses manches Au boulot ! Chapitre suivant !

Petites reviews avec un petit salut ou reviews avec des grands pavés, tout me va ! Allez, même si je suis crevée, je répondrai comme d'habitude

Et puis n'oubliez pas, je mets un lemon Heero x Duo ou pas ? Je veux vos avis !


	3. Bonne année et…

Auteur : Killua11, clavier en main !!! Attention, ça va chauffer !!! Elle a failli passer l'arme à gauche mais faut croire que même si son ptit ange veille pas toujours sur elle, il l'a quand même un fois de plus sauvée !! Allez, au boulot Hyacinthe !!

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et " le Feu sur la Glace ", film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime…hum…lemon (oui, vos demandes m'ont convaincue !! Y'en aura plus tard !!)

Couples : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…quel remarquable dicton ! En attendant, y a apparition de TrowaxQuatre

Disclamer : hum…ça devient dur de jouer dans l'originalité des disclamers…bon, j'en fais un classique, je me rattraperai au prochain…J'ai juste emprunté les personnages de Gundam Wing, regardez, y'a encore le code barre !!

Soutien moral : Hyacinthe, mon tit ange gardien qui va se faire botter les fesses !!

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé " Championnat National " et qui sait, peut-être plus…

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez !!! Je t'adore Bisou !! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !!

Et merci aussi à Boby et à Tenshi, dont j'ai l'honneur de corriger à toutes les deux les fics !!! Je vous embrasse fort !! Dédicace spéciale pour Tenshi, la pauvre, elle va finir par croire que je l'aime pas !! Mais si je t'adore ma belle !! Allez, te laisse pas démonter !! Tite dédicace en passant à Boby et à Catirella !! Gros poutoux vous toutes !

Merci à : marnie02, Raphaèle LECONTE, Aki no Sabaku, LEGOLAS 94, Tenshi-no-yoru, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, Magical Girl Kiki, Nass, Noan, Xiao-Mai, naughtymily, EyPi, rena maxwell, Catirella et 'OoTahitian ShamanoO'pour leurs reviews !! Je n'ai toujours pas pu répondre à Raphaèle LECONTE, mais je la remercie quand même !! Et gros bisous aussi !!

Bonne lecture ! Désolée pour le retard, toute plainte sera adressée à Tsuki et à moi aussi. Lol

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !!!!

**Le Feu sur la Glace**

**Chapitre3 : Bonne année et…**

Heero sortait de la douche qu'il estimait amplement mériter quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit-il en mettant une serviette autour de sa taille.

-Heero ? C'est moi.

-Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu pour t'apporter ça ! Tiens.

Heero inspecta du regard le paquet que Duo lui tendait. Vu l'allure qu'il avait, ce devait être un cadeau.

-Il va pas te mordre, je l'ai dressé avant, fit Duo en rigolant.

Heero finit par prendre l'objet des mains d'un Duo tout sourire. Avec une impatience mal camouflée, le métis défit le papier. Il regarda le cadeau. C'était un sweat du joueur de hockey préféré de Duo.

-J'ai fait les boutiques, mais que donner à un gars qui a déjà tout ? Alors je t'offre mon trésor. Joyeux Noël !

Il y eut une espèce de silence un peu gênant.

-Bon, ben je vais m'en aller.

-Attends ! Tiens, j'ai…j'ai ça pour toi. Joyeux Noël.

Duo se retourna vers son coéquipier, surpris. Il regarda le sac que Heero lui tendait, passant du cadeau à Heero qui détournait le regard, gêné. Il était mignon comme ça, pensa Duo. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il ouvrit le paquet avec hâte et tomba sur un livre. Il resta sans voix quelques instants.

-" Le Hockey " ?

-Oui…j'ai hésité et j'ai choisi celui-là. Il te plaît ?

-Oui. Merci.

Heero fit un petit sourire. Duo s'approcha doucement de lui en souriant et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue avant même que le métis n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

-Bye ! Fit Duo avant de partir en coup de vent.

Heero, sous le choc, posa ses doigts à l'endroit où Duo l'avait embrassé d'un air perdu.

¤¤¤

-Bon, alors, on y va à cette soirée ?

Odin leva la tête de son journal, distrait. Il regarda Duo. Il était en smoking.

-Non, non, Duo, je ne crois pas qu'on ira comme ça…enfin que **tu** iras comme ça !

-Hein ? Fit Duo très intelligemment.

Odin lui désigna une housse qui était posée sur une poignée de porte. Duo s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un cintre sur lequel se trouvait une superbe robe violette aux reflets noirs. Elle était magnifique : elle était très longue mais sa coupe permettait de voir les jambes du genou jusqu'aux pieds ; le buste n'était ni plus ni moins un corset de couleur violet foncé, et des fines manches de résille noire cachaient les bras dénudés. Cependant, Duo la regardait de travers. Il avait peur de comprendre.

-Très jolie robe. C'est votre chemise de nuit ? Fit Duo en essayant de détourner le sujet.

-Pas vraiment. C'est ta robe de soirée. Enlève ton smoking et mets-la.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : enlève ton smoking et mets-la.

-Eh ! Je suis pas un travelo moi !

-Duo, je suis désolé, mais le règlement ne permet pas d'avoir un couple de patineurs qui soient tous les deux des hommes, donc tu vas devoir te faire passer pour une femme.

-Donc je deviens travelo forcé !

-Je suis désolé…

-C'est bon. Par contre…fit-il en examinant la robe sous toutes les coutures, on va dire ok, mais niet pour le fendu !!

-Je n'ai pas d'autre robe de soirée.

-Quoi ? Mais vous avez vu combien on voit mes jambes avec ça !!!

-On les verra encore plus le jour du championnat.

-Mouais, c'est vrai…bon, c'est accepté.

¤¤¤

Duo parlait avec Odin. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit autour d'eux, c'était la fin de l'année et bientôt le commencement d'une autre toute nouvelle. Duo avait l'impression d'être nu sous les divers regards qui lui étaient adressés. Cette robe le rendait mal à l'aise, en plus le décolleté était plutôt plongeant, même si le corset était bien serré, et puis les fentes sur la robe…pas pour lui, non merci. Son regard fut attiré par une fille. Une fille…habillée tout en rose pâle.

L'américain se demanda un instant comment on pouvait porter ce genre de robe lorsqu'il entendit la fille prononcer un nom qui lui était familier.

-Heero ! Te voilà enfin !

Le cœur de l'américain s'arrêta un instant. Avait-il bien vu ? Heero et cette fille venaient-ils vraiment de s'embrasser sous ses yeux ?

-Ah ! Duo ! Je te présente Réléna, ma fiancée.

Duo fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salut.

-Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, fit Heero en s'en allant.

-Il paraît que vous menez la vie dure à Heero, dit Réléna quand Heero fut parti.

-Vous le connaissez !

-Oui, et je déteste le voir contrarié.

-Alors un conseil : payez-vous des œillères.

-En tout cas, votre robe vous va à merveille ! J'ai peine à croire que vous êtes un homme !

-Ne le criez pas sur tous les toits, c'est déjà assez pénible…quant au fait que je sois un homme, je ne tiens pas spécialement à vous le prouver, mais si vous le désirez…

-Ah ! Ah ! Très aimable, mais je suis fiancée.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vous laisse à Heero, je ne suis pas intéressé par vous. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, veuillez m'excuser, mais je voudrais prendre l'air.

Sur ce, Duo alla sur le balcon. Il avait plus que besoin de respirer un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit groupe d'environ trois hommes s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler. De l'intérieur, Heero observait la scène. Il n'avait pas su pourquoi, mais son regard avait été attiré par-là. Le patineur regarda un Duo charmeur et drôle rire et parler énergiquement avec ces hommes qu'il aurait qualifiés de vieux cochons, si ce n'avait été de grandes personnalités mondaines. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, il sentit son cœur se serrer, brûler…il avait mal.

-Heero ? Ça va ?

-Oui Réléna. Ne t'en fais pas.

¤¤¤

-Bonne année !!!

Le cri venait de toute part dans la salle. Les fêtards s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Tout le monde s'embrassa. Les visages défilaient, les embrassades et meilleurs vœux fusèrent de tous les côtés et défilèrent, donnant le tournis à Duo.

Heero se retourna. Il se sentait ballotté dans tous les sens. Quelqu'un lui marcha dur le pied. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez à Duo. Le temps parut s'arrêter pour eux deux.

L'américain avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, ses grands yeux violets brillaient d'un étrange éclat, sûrement dû à la petite touche de maquillage dont il avait eu le droit et aux verres de champagne qu'il avait ingurgités au cours de la soirée, et une bretelle de son corset avait glissé sur son épaule. Il avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un livre de contes. Heero s'approcha inconsciemment. Quelqu'un le bouscula et il se rattrapa à Duo. Ses lèvres atterrirent à moitié sur les lèvres de Duo, à moitié sur sa joue. Ils se relevèrent tous deux et se regardèrent, gênés et surpris. L'instant de magie se brisa lorsque quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Duo et ils se séparèrent.

¤¤¤

Duo faisait ses bagages lorsqu'il entendit trois coups à la porte.

-Qui est là ?

-C'est moi, Heero.

Duo s'arrêta, un t-shirt en main. Il le posa et se redressa pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Salut, firent-ils à l'unisson.

-J'ai parlé à Odin et il m'a dit que tu t'en allais pour le week-end.

-Oui, c'est un problème ?

-Oh non, c'est très bien, tu n'as pas revu ta famille depuis que tu es ici. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent penser que nous t'avons enlevé et que nous te séquestrons…

-Fais comme chez toi, Entre !

-Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici…depuis Dorothy. Avant il y avait des glaces sur tous les murs.

-Oui, je les ai enlevés, j'en avais marre de me voir sous toutes les coutures.

Un klaxon se fit entendre.

-Heero, tu viens ?

-Réléna ? Demanda Duo.

-Oui. Tiens, j'étais venu te donner ça. C'est nos plus grandes réussites. C'est une vidéo pour ta famille…de nous en train de patiner.

-Merci.

-Mon père a retenu des chambres pour elle à Chicago, il aimerait vraiment la voir.

-Qui ? Ma famille ?

-Oui, elle vient avec toi aux Championnats, hein ?

Tout d'un coup, Heero eut un doute. A voir la tête de Duo, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas envisagé cela.

-Ils viennent, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Après tout ce que tu as fait ? Ils ne doivent pas tenir en place !

A nouveau, Réléna klaxonna.

-Tu viens Heero ? Le lever de rideau est à 19h30, fit-elle.

-Oh ! Tu devrais y aller, s'exclama Duo en trouvant une issue.

-Ils viendront, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Heero, suspicieux.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr !

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils vont venir si tu ne leur as rien dit !

-Mais je vais leur dire !

-Quand ?

-Maintenant, pendant le week-end !

-C'est sûr ça ?

-Heero, il faut me croire, il me tarde de leur dire !

-Bon, je te fais confiance, j'y vais.

Heero lui jeta encore un regard soupçonneux puis partit. Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'Heero était parti, Duo s'adossa à la porte et dit :

-Quel merdier !

¤¤¤

C'est ainsi que l'américain se retrouva devant un bar à l'enseigne " Tutti Frutti ". Il inspira un bon coup puis poussa la porte. Quand il entra, personne ne se rendit compte de sa présence. La salle était animée de rires et de conversations joyeuses. La fumée de cigarette s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Il se mit à tousser et un jeune homme le remarqua. Aussitôt, il quitta les bras de l'homme avec qui il était et sa mit à crier :

-Duo ! Duo !!!

Il se précipita sur l'américain et lui sauta au cou. L'homme avec qui il était leva la tête et reconnut son meilleur ami. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, il s'était mis à sourire.

-Lâche-le Quatre, tu vas l'étouffer ! Bon sang Duo, je suis content de te voir ! Tu m'avais tant manqué ! Fit Trowa.

-Alors, alors, c'était comment la marine marchande ? Demanda Quatre.

-Et ben euh…

-J'arrive pas à y croire !! Tu as fait le tour du monde, tu as…

-Attends, Quatre s'il te plaît…

-Lieutenant Maxwell ! Non, Capitaine Maxwell ! Clama le blond surexcité.

-Attends, Quatre, j'étais pas sur la marine marchande.

-Quoi ? Eh ! Shuuuuuut, fit-il à l'assemblée derrière lui. Quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas entré dans la marine marchande, murmura Duo en se rapprochant de Trowa et de Quatre.

Un homme hurla :

-T'as toujours le pied marin ?

-Shuuuut ! Fit Quatre. Si t'étais pas dans la marine marchande, t'étais où ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre. La question fatidique tombait. Il saisit l'épaule de Quatre et celle de Trowa.

-Venez à l'extérieur, on va parler de tout ça.

-Enfin Duo, on est en famille ici !

-C'est vrai, raconte-nous ce qui c'est passé, ajouta Trowa.

-Quatre, Trowa, souffla Duo, sourire crispé.

-Te fais pas prier, raconte-nous !

A ce moment, Duo perdit le peu d'assurance qu'il avait réussi à sauvegarder. Il promena son regard tout autour de ses amis, cette petite assemblée, inquiet et nerveux.

-Allez, raconte ! Fit une voix rigolarde.

-Bah…c'est-à-dire que…c'est pas très intéressant…

A ce moment, Trowa se douta de quelque chose. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul.

-Raconte ! Fit une voix menaçante.

Duo ferma les yeux. No panic, no panic…JE FAIS QUOI BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!!

-Je…j'ai…fit-il en ouvrant et refermant successivement les yeux, mal à l'aise.

A ce moment, son meilleur ami, Trowa, l'aida :

-Duo, viens par-là, je veux te parler.

-Trowa ! Fit Quatre.

-Je reviens vite, fit le brun en embrassant furtivement son amour.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de…

-A tout de suite, little one.

Il prit son ami par les épaules et l'entraîna dehors.

-Alors, fit-il en croisant ses bras, adossé à un mur.

-Et ben…j'ai…j'ai fait du patinage artistique…

Trowa haussa les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour ensuite la refermer.

-Continue.

-On…on peut aller au bout, Trowa !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Jusqu'aux Championnats ! Aux Championnats Nationaux ! Tu comprends ?

Trowa hocha de la tête. C'était lui aussi un joueur de hockey et il savait que même si " les Championnats " n'étaient pas les mêmes dans les deux disciplines, c'était tout de même un but pour tout patineur de monter au sommet. Et donc oui, il pouvait comprendre.

-Mais Duo, te rends-tu bien compte que le hockey et ça, ça n'a aucun rapport ?

-Et tu crois que je passerais 16 heures par jour sur la glace pour décrocher un prix de consolation ? C'est la chance de ma vie.

Trowa se mit à sourire.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont t'obliger à te raser les jambes ?

Duo réfléchit puis répondit :

-Sais pas.

A ce moment, Trowa se mit à rire.

-Bon, je vais rejoindre Quatre, tu viens ?

Ils rentrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur. Le brun méché alla directement rejoindre son blondinet adoré et l'embrassa.

-Alors, Trowa ?

-C'était pas intéressant.

¤¤¤

Duo était bel et bien de retour en Russie. Duo regrettait bel et bien d'y être revenu.

-Bien ! Très réussi.

L'américain soupira. C'était d'un ennui !!

-A présent, où met-on ceci ?

Il serra les poings. Ne pas étrangler le couturier, ne pas l'étrangler…

-Je sais ! Fit-il. Ici ce sera très bien.

-Et là encore mieux, répondit Duo.

Il arracha la dentelle que le couturier cousait et les perles avec. Heero le regarda faire puis dit :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Du rangement, pourquoi ?

¤¤¤

Cela faisait quelques heures que Heero et Duo étaient revenus et ils étaient maintenant dans le salon de la demeure de Heero, assis à même le sol.

-Je te dis que non ! Ça ne passera pas auprès du jury !

Heero appuya sur un bouton. Une douce mélodie monta dans les airs.

-C'est du Mozart.

-Ça nous ressemble pas !

-Il était convenu que nous écouterions.

-Heero ! C'est nul cette musique ! (Killua11 : gomen à tous les fans de Mozart de la part de Duo) Et puis il y en aura des centaines qui auront cette musique ! Ça sera beau et…emmerdant !! Nous c'est pas ça ! C'est comme les costumes !

Duo appuya sur un bouton. " I love rock'n'roll " s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Ils en tomberont sur le cul !

-Quand on veut gagner, on respecte les traditions ! Fit Heero en montant le ton.

Mozart à nouveau. Heero augmenta le volume.

-Mais c'est à mourir d'ennui !

Duo remit sa musique et augmenta lui aussi le volume.

-Inacceptable !

Bras de fer musical. Mozart, son plus fort, " I love rock'n'roll ", volume augmenté.

-Tu vas t'arrêter ?

-Et toi alors ?

-Eh ! Fit Réléna.

-Ecoute au moins une seconde !!

-Non, toi écoute !!

-Eh ! Eh !

Heero et Duo se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Alors qu'Heero stoppa la musique, Duo, lui, se retint de pouffer de rire. Réléna était en short rose bouffant, débardeur rose lui aussi où il y avait écrit " kiss me ". Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en deux énormes macarons et arborait un masque vert sur le visage. Elle tenait deux concombres à la main.

-Il est minuit passé ! J'ai rendez-vous à 6h30 moi !

-On venait juste de terminer.

Duo se leva et chuchota à Heero :

-Et tu dors avec _**ça** _!

-Hn.

-T'es courageux ! Pourrais pas.

Il se leva complètement.

-Heero, joue-lui le Mozart ! Tu verras, c'est un très bon somnifère.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que Duo s'était intégré avec Heero et déjà, on approchait du milieu du printemps, bien que la température n'en donnait pas l'air.

La porte claqua devant le nez d'Odin, qui la rouvrit, donnant ainsi un Heero en colère en spectacle.

-Heero !! Heero reviens ici tout de suite !

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Heero ! Duo a le droit à un peu de repos !

-Il n'a que trois mois pour se qualifier, Odin !

-Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il sera là lundi !

Heero s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

-J'ai un rhume et nous patinons ! C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de mort de ma mère, que tout le monde a d'ailleurs oublié, et nous patinons ! Je patine tous les jours et lui non ! Des vacances ! Je me lève aux aurores pour patiner ! Et tout ça pour qu'il aille courir les putes à New York ?! Fit Heero en montant en crescendo.

-Pas New York, Boston.

Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier, rentra chez lui et claqua la porte, la démontant à moitié.

**Tsuzuku…**

Yeah ! Chapitre 3 et apparition de Trowa et Quatre !!! Et surtout…ça va chauffer quand Duo va revenir !! Hi hi hi

Duo : ça t'amuse ? Avoue-le !

Killua11 du tac o tac : ben oui.

Duo : Monstre !!

Killua11 : Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite !! Je te signale que j'ai la gentillesse de te caser alors boucle-la !

Duo : ouais, je suis pas sûr que tu vas vraiment me caser…

Killua11 : Mais si j'ai dit !!! Na !

Duo : Laissez-lui des reviews, elle ira peut-être plus vite comme ça --

Killua11 : aha, c'est tout à fait possible


	4. Bon retour!

Auteur : Killua11, moral en montagne russe…

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et « le Feu sur la Glace », film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime…hum…lemon pour plus tard

Couples : ben maintenant y a TrowaxQuatre

Disclamer : J'ai pas réussi à rallier les G-boys à ma cause alors ça va être dur de demander leur obtention… faut que je cogite pour tout ça…et puis j'ai utilisé la chanson « Listen to your heart » pour ce chapitre, mais je ne la possède pas non plus…

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé « Championnat National » et qui sait, peut-être même plus…

**P'tite note **: Ce chapitre est une song, j'ai utilisé la chanson « Listen to your heart » voilà ; ) traduction de moi, je me suis cassé la tête même si personne va le lire TTTT…enfin, pas grave.

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez !!! Je t'adore Bisou !! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !!

Merci à : Catirella, Noan, Lynshan, Magical Girl Kiki, Nass, marnie02 et 'Oo Tahitian Shaman oO' qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Je tiens à m'excuser avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre ! En effet, beaucoup de personnes se sont plaintes de ma mise en forme, et j'ai donc été regarder ce qui n'allait pas, et c'est seulement là que je me suis ENFIN rendu compte que ffnet ne mettait pas les étoiles !!! M'étonne pas après que personne ne comprend plus rien -- !!! J'ai donc remédié à cela en mettant ceci ¤ pour les démarcations temporelles et locatives… encore désolée !!!

Bonne lecture !

**¤¤¤**

Le Feu sur la Glace

**Chapitre4 : Bon retour !!! **

La voiture se gara dans l'immense chemin de gravier, juste devant la maison et Duo en sortit, l'air heureux. Mais derrière la fenêtre, Heero, lui, guettait. Et au vu de son regard, il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur…

Il lâcha le rideau et se rua sur sa porte pour l'ouvrir et sortir en trombe.

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Il est midi passé !

-Hey, keep cool mon gars !! Mon avion a eu un léger retard.

-Ah oui ? Un « léger retard » ? Et je suppose que tu avais ton portable sur toi ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu ?!

-Mais ma parole ! C'est que tu m'engueulerais !! J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, nounours !!

-Oh que si !! On est un couple de patineurs !! On est deux et c'est pas parce que môssieur a eu la flemme de téléphoner que MON entraînement doit en pâtir !!

-Attends une minute ! On est un couple de patineurs, comme tu l'as si bien dit, pas un couple tout court ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'avertir de mes moindres faits et gestes !!!

-Non mais en voilà un culot !! Mon entraînement dépend de toi et le tien de moi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on ira aux Championnats !

-Ah ouais ? Et ben je m'en fous ! C'est pas toi qui as dû tout apprendre ! C'est pas toi qui es venu patiner et qui s'est fait rembarrer dès le début par son « coéquipier » !! C'est pas toi qui dois te faire passer pour une fille !! Et c'est pas toi qui va choisir ma vie !! T'as qu'à t'occuper de ta chère fiancée au lieu de me gueuler dessus !!! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es un frustré de la vie qui n'a pas envie de patiner pour un sou !!!

Sur ce, un Duo enragé partit en fulminant, laissant sur place un Heero bien plus atteint par ses paroles qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Le métis serra les poings au point de trembler et hurla :

-KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¤¤¤

-Allez, allez, c'est fini les vacances !! Heero, Duo, par ici !

-…

-…

-Bon, je vois. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux et je ne veux pas le savoir. Que ce soit bien clair : Vous êtes ici, tous les deux pour patiner ensemble. Alors vos histoires, vous les mettez de côté pour plus tard, compris ?

-…

-…

-J'ai dit : COMPRIS ?

-Hn.

-Mouais.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu de réponse claire.

-Hai.

-Yes.

-Bien, voilà qui est mieux ! Maintenant, place au patinage !! On va enchaîner tout ce qu'on a vu, et avec les costumes.

Heero et Duo retournèrent au vestiaire pour mettre leurs habits puis revinrent et glissèrent avec peu de motivation jusqu'au milieu, sous l'œil exaspéré de leur entraîneur.

-Et vous avez intérêt à y mettre tout votre cœur parce qu'on recommencera autant de fois qu'il le faudra !

Les deux patineurs soupirèrent à l'unisson et prièrent place. Heero posa sa main sur la hanche de Duo et lui prit la main. Duo, lui, releva la tête, bien droit, et plaça sa jambe pour le départ.

-C'est parti !

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux en même temps et entamèrent leur programme.

Heero et Duo firent leur pirouette ensemble et atterrirent sur la glace avec souplesse. La jupe rouge et noire de Duo virevolta. Heero et lui se prirent la main en patinant vers l'arrière. Duo leva une jambe pour prendre la pose lors du porté. Heero le souleva en le faisant tournoyer puis lui saisit la taille pour le faire redescendre.

Leurs visages étaient près l'un de l'autre, si près qu'ils se voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent en se regardant puis se rejoignirent. Ils levèrent tous deux la même jambe, se saisirent la taille et tournoyèrent comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et unique personne. Duo plia sa jambe et Heero le fit tourner en le tenant fermement.

A nouveau, ils se quittèrent, puis Heero se mit derrière Duo comme s'il était son ombre. L'américain tendit sa main, le métis l'attrapa. Duo se pencha en arrière et laissa à son partenaire le soin de le faire graviter autour de lui.

Il aurait pu frôler la glace d'un seul mouvement. Heero le remit progressivement à la verticale et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant après pour exécuter le salut.

-Bien, on va juste améliorer deux ou trois petites choses, mais sinon c'est parfait.

Oubliant leur rancœur, les deux partenaires se lancèrent un petit sourire.

¤¤¤

Ils formaient un petit comité à eux tous, attablés, riant et bavardant à tout va. Mais bien évidemment, nul ne pouvait égaler les blagues d'un Duo plein d'entrain et en forme.

-Mais s'il me lance plus haut, je vais m'aplatir au plafond, pas vrai ?

La petite assemblée se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Alors, on est prêt pour le Championnat ou on l'est pas ?

-Vu les circonstances, je crois que le champagne s'impose !

-Cinq semaines avant le grand jour ! Tout est en place ! Et on va les avoir ces championnats, pas vrai Milliardo ? Fit Duo, enjoué et peut-être légèrement enivré.

-Le but est encore loin, rappela Heero.

-Toi alors ! Quel rabat-joie !

-Impressionné, Duo ? Fit Réléna.

-Oh, si quelque chose aurait dû m'impressionner, je pense que ce serait déjà fait !!

-Une autre bouteille s'il vous plaît !

-Heero…fit Réléna.

-Réléna, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour leur annoncer.

Cependant, elle se leva.

-L'ambiance est super ce soir, on va continuer sur cette lancée !

-Réléna, c'est pas le moment !

-Mais si ! Les amis, je tiens à vous annoncer que Heero et moi allons nous marier !

-Fantastique ! Apprécia Odin.

Duo sentit son cœur cogner dans son crâne et le sang lui monter aux oreilles. Il perdit le sourire joyeux qu'il avait et amena son verre à ses lèvres. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, mais mettait cette sensation sur le compte de l'alcool.

-Merci, fit Réléna, toute heureuse.

-Su…super, se força Duo. Vraiment, c'est…génial. Formidable.

Mais personne ne l'avait entendu et surtout pas Heero. Duo se sentait comme blessé…trahi…vide.

¤¤¤

Heero patinait sur une musique très douce et lente, intitulée « Listen to your heart », l'une des chansons préférées de Duo. Le métis patinait avec grâce, évoluant sur la glace avec élégance en faisant des mouvements fluides et beaux.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

_je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dans le réveil de ton sourire_

Il fit un lent mouvement d'ouverture des bras puis fit se rejoindre ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en fermant les yeux.

**I get a motion from the look in your eyes yeah**

_J'obtiens un mouvement du regard dans tes yeux yeah_

Il descendit avec lenteur son bras gauche sur le côté en le suivant du regard.

**You've built a love but that love falls apart**

_Tu as construit un amour mais cet amour s'est effondré_

Il ramena son regard devant lui et abaissa sa main droite droit devant en faisant une légère glissade en avant.

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**

_Ton petit morceau de paradis se transforme en ténèbres_

Il fit un tour sur lui-même.

**Listen to your heart**

_Ecoute ton cœur_**  
When he's calling for you**

_Quand il t'appelle_**  
Listen to your heart**

_Ecoute ton cœur_**  
There's nothing else you can do**

_Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire_**  
I don't know where you're going**

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_**  
And I don't know why**

_et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi_

**But listen to your heart**

_Mais écoute ton cœur_**  
Before you tell him goodbye**

_Avant de lui dire adieu_

Il accéléra doucement le rythme et fit une succession de figures, atterrissant sur une jambe.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

_Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut la peine  
_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah**

_Les moments précieux sont tous perdus dans la marée yeah_  
**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**

_Ils ont tout balayé et il semble qu'il n'en reste rien_  
**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

_Le sentiment d'être à ta place dans tes rêves_

Heero frôla la glace de ses doigts pis se remit sur ses deux pieds pour faire un flip.  
**Listen to your heart**

_Ecoute ton cœur_**  
When he's calling for you**

_Quand il t'appelle_**  
Listen to your heart**

_Ecoute ton cœur_**  
There's nothing else you can do**

_Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire_**  
I don't know where you're going**

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_**  
And I don't know why**

_et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi_

**But listen to your heart**

_Mais écoute ton cœur_**  
Before you tell him goodbye**

_Avant de lui dire adieu_

Heero fit une série de tours sur lui-même en bougeant légèrement bras et jambes.

**And there are voices that want to be heard**

_Et il y a des voix qui veulent être écoutées_**  
So much to mention but you can't find the words**

_Tant de choses à mentionner mais tu ne peux pas trouver les mots_**  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**

_Le parfum de la magie, la beauté comme elle est_**  
When love was wilder than the wind**

_Quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent**  
**_Il stoppa net ses tours puis se mit à patiner vers l'arrière.

**Listen to your heart**

_Ecoute ton cœur_**  
When he's calling for you**

_Quand il t'appelle_**  
Listen to your heart **

_Ecoute ton cœur_**  
There's nothing else you can do**

_Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire  
_**I don't know where you're going**

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas  
_**And I don't know why**

_et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi  
_**But listen to your heart**

_Mais écoute ton cœur_

**Before oh... before you tell him goodbye**

_avant oh…avant de lui dire adieu_

Il entama un axel puis une petite pirouette et se réceptionna sur un pied pour enfin tourner autour de lui-même avec sa jambe comme axe.

**Listen to your heart**

_Ecoute ton cœur_**  
When he's calling for you**

_Quand il t'appelle_**  
Listen to your heart**

_Ecoute ton cœur_**  
There's nothing else you can do**

_Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire_**  
I don't know where you're going**

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_**  
And I don't know why**

_et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi_

**But listen to your heart**

_Mais écoute ton cœur_**  
Before you tell him goodbye**

_Avant de lui dire adieu_

Il descendit lentement sa jambe au sol puis se laissa glisser sur la glace.

-Ton épaule est toujours trop basse, fit une voix.

Heero se retourna et fit une semi-grimace. Il aurait tout donné pour ne plus voir cette personne.

-Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'abandonner, continua la voix.

-J'ai changé d'avis, J.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus…triste dans le sport ? Les gens qui s'accrochent quand leur temps est passé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, dit Heero d'une voix polaire.

-Je suis venu te dire que j'aimerais te voir partir en beauté.

-C'est bien mon idée.

-Si tu tenais tellement à patiner, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu ? Je sais qu'il y a eu des malentendus entre nous…

-Vous appelez ça des « malentendus » ? Vous avez passé les dix dernières années à me démolir le moral !

-Tu as toujours été difficile.

-Vous vous souvenez de vos paroles la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ? J'avais à peine 5ans. Vous êtes arrivé et moi je m'entraînais. Et quand j'ai terminé, je me suis retourné et vous avez dit : « Avec ce môme, on a pas fini d'en baver ».

-Tu reproches toujours à Dorothy ta défaite de Calgary ? Heero, tu étais quelqu'un dans ce sport, tu es toujours quelqu'un ! Mais le Championnat National…après si longtemps, est-ce raisonnable ? Je souffrirais d'assister à ton humiliation.

-Humiliation !?

-Mais oui ! Ce garçon ! Ce…ce vulgaire joueur de hockey ! Enfin tu le sais bien ! Entre tes partenaires et toi, le courant ne passe pas et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer !

-Eh bien ce joueur, ce vulgaire petit joueur de hockey est le meilleur partenaire que j'aie jamais eu ! Et vous en pleurerez tellement il est brillant !

Heero toisa J du regard puis pointa la sortie du doigt.

-Vous connaissez la sortie, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous y accompagner.

Sur ce, J repartit en maugréant et Heero prit son élan pour patiner mais s'arrêta aussi sec en voyant Duo dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et avachi sur le mur. L'américain se redressa et décroisa les bras. Il rejoignit Heero sur la glace et regarda J partir d'un mauvais œil.

-Si tu ne te montres pas à la hauteur, je prends ton dos pour ma patinoire ! Fit Heero.

Duo se mit à sourire en coin.

-Fais-moi une fleur, tu veux ? Enlève ton caillou pendant le boulot, fit-il en désignant l'annulaire gauche d'Heero. Il me gêne, il me déchire la main.

_//Et encore plus mon cœur//_ Pensa-t-il.

Il regarda Heero droit dans les yeux puis passa à côté de lui. Heero soupira en regardant sa bague de fiançailles puis rejoignit Duo.

¤¤¤

-Chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! La Fédération de patinage artistique des Etats-Unis vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue aux Championnats Nationaux !!!

Dans la patinoire, on n'entendait que des bruits de lames sur la glace et des paroles des entraîneurs.

-Duo ! Plus haute la jambe, plus haute !! Et ta tête ! Droite, la tête, droite !

Un couple passa devant les deux patineurs.

-Eh ben ! On se croirait à l'heure de pointe ! Commenta Duo.

-C'est Wufei Chang et Hilde Schbeiker. Là, c'est Trowa Barton et Quatre Winner.

Duo hocha la tête, un peu ailleurs. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte de ce que Heero venait de dire.

-Hein !?! Lâcha-t-il.

-Duo ? Fit le blond dénommé Quatre, habillé en fille, tout comme Duo et portant une perruque blonde qui allait jusqu'à ses côtes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Me dis pas que vous participez aussi au Championnat !

-Si, fit Trowa.

-Traître ! Tu me l'as même pas dit !!! S'indigna Duo.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Ben ça a marché !

-Tu étais au courant que Duo serait là et tu me l'as pas dit, Tro !?

-Désolé Quatre.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

-Excusez-moi d'être là à ne rien comprendre, si vous voulez, je m'en vais !

-Sorry Hee-chan ! Je te présente Quatre Winner et Trowa Barton !

-Baka, ça je le sais déjà ! Je te signale que je t'ai donné leur nom tout à l'heure !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! En tout cas, Quatre est mon frère et Trowa, mon meilleur ami. J'ai fait du hockey avec lui pendant assez longtemps.

-Ah d'accord…hein ?

-De quoi ?

-Euh…Quatre Winner est ton frère ??

-Ben ouais…je veux bien que ce soit difficile à croire, vu qu'il est comme moi habillé en fille, mais je suis sûr que tu t'y habitueras.

-Enchanté, fit Quatre. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Heero. Heero Yuy.

-Trowa ! Quatre ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! C'est pas encore l'heure de la pause thé ! Rappela l'entraîneur des deux patineurs concernés.

Ils soupirèrent en concert. Leur entraîneur était sur les nerfs depuis leur arrivée.

-On arrive !

-Désolé, salut !

-Bye !

Duo les regarda s'éloigner tous les deux.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu les connaissais ?

-Ben je savais pas qu'ils seraient là !

-Hn.

A nouveau, deux patineurs s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Duo crut reconnaître les fameux Wufei Chang et Hilde Schbeiker dont Heero avait parlé.

-Tiens, Heero ! Ça faisait un bout de temps ! Fit la jeune femme.

-Hilde.

Wufei lança un regard aguicheur à Duo. L'américain sourit intérieurement. Il se demandait si le chinois aurait eu la même réaction s'il était habillé en homme et non pas affublé d'une jupette volante.

-Hm. Pas mal ta partenaire, fit Hilde en regardant Duo de haut en bas.

Heero tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de Duo. Pendant ce court instant, Wufei fit un clin d'œil à l'américain. Les deux partenaires adverses se mirent à sourire puis s'en allèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Heero en voyant que Duo faisait une grimace.

-Je rêve où il m'a fait un clin d'œil ?

-Baka.

¤¤¤

Un petit « ting ! » retentit, faisant savoir à Duo qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter l'ascenseur. Il se retourna et heurta quelqu'un.

-Désolé.

-Vous descendez ? Fit Hilde.

-Euh…

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Les portes se refermèrent. Duo regardait Hilde. Elle avait l'air assez sympathique, souriante, charmante, drôle…mais ce n'était pas le genre de fille avec qui il aimait sortir, elle lui paraissait juste être une bonne amie, mais rien de plus. De toute façon, Duo était habillé en fille, à quoi pensait-il ?

-Vous venez d'où ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh ! Tutoyez-moi ! Je viens de Russie mais en fait je suis américaine. Et vous ?

-Si moi je te tutoie, alors fais-le toi aussi ! Je viens d'Allemagne.

Hilde lui fit un beau sourire. Le courant passait bien entre eux.

¤¤¤

Tsuzuku… 

Yep là !! Chapitreuh 4 !!! Hé hé hé

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça ?

Killua11 : Oh ! Quatre !! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par là ? D'habitude c'est Duo !

Quatre : Ben Duo m'a passé le relais. Mais ça me dit pas pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça !

Killua11 : Ben chui juste contente

Trowa : On dirait une folle.

Killua11 : Oh ! Trowa ! Toi aussi tu…KOUAH ???? MECHANT !!! QUATRE, PRIVE-LE DE DESSERT !!!!

Heero : Bon, vous abrégez ?

Killua11 : T'as raison ! Oyez, oyez chers lecteurs ! Je requiers quelques reviews s'il vous plaît comme ça vous me direz si mes scènes de patinage vous plaisent ! Parce qu'autant le dire tout de suite, elles seront toutes comme ça.


	5. Respire

Auteur : Killua11, it's meeeeee !!!

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et « le Feu sur la Glace », film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime…hum…lemon ou pas lemon… ? bon, ça dépendra des demandes

Couples : Ben…regarde à gauche et à droite ya que TrowaxQuatre pour l'instant

Disclamer : Gundam Wing est à moi, à moi, à moi…(Heero sort son flingue, Duo sort sa faux, Trowa sort sa mèche, Quatre monte à bord de Sandrock et enclenche le system Zero, Wufei sort le sabre, Zechs sort sa chevelure, Treize sort Lady Une qui aboie, Réléna sort son « HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOO !!! » et massacre tout le monde)

Killua11 : Je…je retire ce que j'ai dit…Gundam Wing pas à moi, PAS A MOI !!! Tout mais pas Rélénaaaaa !!!! Elle fait plus peur que les autres regroupés !! Au fait, « Here with me » est à Dido.

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé « Championnat National »et qui sait, peut-être plus…

**P'tite note **: bon, je me répète, « Here with me » a été utilisé ici, c'est avec Dido qu'il faut voir pour les négociations.

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez !!! Je t'adore Bisou !! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !!

Merci à : Iroko, Egwene Al'Vere, Lwella, Nass, Magical Girl Kiki, kat-chan, Lynshan, marnie02 et Tahitian Shaman pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent!!!

Bonne lecture !

**¤¤¤**

**Le Feu sur la Glace**

Chapitre5 : Respire…

Heero, accompagné de Réléna, marchait tranquillement dans le hall, l'esprit ailleurs. Apparemment, Réléna était gênée de ce silence, mais elle n'osait pas non plus le rompre. A vrai dire, Heero était un peu de mauvaise humeur. Il n'arrivait pas à en définir la cause exacte et ça avait le don de l'énerver encore plus.

Un rire frais retentit dans le brouhaha du hall. Le métis releva la tête.

Ce rire…il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Duo.

-Bonjour ! Fit Réléna à Duo et à Hilde.

-Bonjour ! Répondirent-ils.

Heero fit un arrêt. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur Duo qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux qui pétillaient de joie.

-Ça va ? S'enquit Réléna.

-Oui, très bien, merci !

-Allez, à plus tard Duo ! Fit Hilde.

Heero regarda l'allemande s'en aller puis demanda à Duo :

-Tu ne devais pas dormir ?

-Oh ! J'aurais pas pu ! J'suis pas fatigué.

¤¤¤

Réléna regardait son fiancé tourner en rond depuis un bon quart d'heure.

-Heero ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin !

-Oh, rien, juste mes lunettes.

Ceci dit, il plongea sous le canapé.

-Ça fait 4 ans que je remonte la pente jusqu'aux Championnats, et pourquoi ? Pour patiner sur de la musique de fou avec un partenaire qui ne peut même pas suivre la moindre petite directive !

-Peut-être a-t-il du mal à trouver le sommeil ?

-Absurde ! Le seul mal qu'il ait, c'est de se retrouver en jupette ! Nous patinons ce soir et nous devons nous reposer !

-Parce que tu te reposes peut-être ?

Heero releva la tête, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Ça c'est drôle ! Tu aurais dû te taire ! Je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher ! J'arrive même plus à me concentrer ! J'arrive même pas à retrouver mes lunettes !!!

Réléna prit un objet sur la table basse et le montra à Heero.

-Eh oh !

Il releva la tête et regarda les lunettes. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et tendit la main. Réléna garda l'objet hors de sa portée en l'observant. Heero la fusilla du regard et saisit les lunettes d'un mouvement sec.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le patinage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que tu es amoureux de lui.

Heero se stoppa net. Il se tourna vers Réléna.

-Quoi !

-Oui, tu es amoureux de Duo.

-Ah oui ? Fit Heero, à moitié amusé par la remarque.

-Tu en es tombé amoureux.

-Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens !

-Tu crois ?

-Tu es folle !

-Tu crois ?

-Lui et moi on se dispute tout le temps, tu le vois bien !

-Oui, je le vois.

-On est jamais d'accord, jamais du même avis…

-Jeu amoureux.

-Mais c'est absurde, complètement insensé ! C'est un homme !

-Et alors ?

Heero regarda Réléna en ayant l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

¤¤¤

-Ce soir parmi nous, les 12 meilleurs couples sont là. Trois de ces couples seulement participeront aux Jeux Olympiques d'Albertville en France dans 6 semaines. Ce soir, nous allons assister à 2 minutes 30 de programme court avant le programme libre de demain.

Dans les loges, Heero entendait les cris et applaudissements de la foule et les présentateurs. Il se triturait les mains nerveusement dans son costume. Il portait une chemise noire à très fines rayures rouges et une espèce de collant de patinage noir.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant pour lui qu'il avait peur, mais pour Duo.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le métis regardait le couple qui les précédait, Trowa et Quatre, quand Duo fit son entrée en chancelant un peu. Il portait un body de couleur noire et une jupette elle aussi noire avec le revers rouge qu'on ne voyait que lorsque Duo patinait. Seule ombre dans le tableau : il était plus pâle qu'un linge et semblait tout raide. Il suait aussi.

L'américain se mit à côté de Heero et se tourna vers lui. Heero lui lança un micro sourire.

-Tu as l'air nerveux. Constata-t-il.

Duo ne répondit pas et transpira de plus belle en levant ses yeux vers la foule et les ramenant vers Heero. Celui-ci perdit son micro sourire et dit d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

-Tu as l'air très nerveux.

Duo tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Il était loin, le patineur gamin et rieur.

-Tu es vraiment nerveux ?

Heero observa Duo des pieds à la tête. Il lui semblait que Duo avait encore gagné un grade vers le blanc.

-Dis-le si tu es nerveux !

Duo quitta les spectateurs des yeux, les posa une seconde sur Heero puis partit en courant derrière les rideaux menant aux vestiaires. Heero le regarda partir, affolé et entendit un bruit horriblement écœurant. A vue de nez, le déjeuner de Duo avait demandé à sortir.

Heero, paniqué, détourna les yeux, mais il pouvait toujours entendre les toussotements de l'américain. Il tourna ses yeux exorbités vers le coin des entraîneurs, dans l'espoir d'un soutient. Il croisa le regard d'Odin qui lui fit un signe de la main. Heero se força à respirer, complètement crispé par les bruits qui lui parvenaient.

Duo, lui, s'était agrippé aux rideaux et, irrégulièrement, se penchait dedans. Autour de lui, les gens murmuraient. L'américain sortit enfin sa tête des rideaux puis, sans se brusquer, alla rejoindre Heero en s'essuyant discrètement la lèvre. Arrivé à côté d'Heero, affolé, il murmura :

-Je me sens bien mieux.

Heero se força à respirer encore une fois. Garder le contrôle…garder le contrôle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Duo ?!

-C'est rien, c'est toujours comme ça avant un match. Tu vas vite comprendre : quand je faisais du hockey, j'avais toujours deux casques avec moi. Un pour le match, bien sûr, et un autre pour avant le match…

-Tu devrais plutôt prendre un remontant ! Dit Heero en essayant d'éviter de se faire une image mentale.

-Merci, ça remonte assez.

Heero se mordilla la lèvre.

La foule applaudit la prestation de Trowa et Quatre, puis eux-mêmes s'avancèrent vers Heero et Duo.

-Bonne chance Duo ! Heero ! Fit Quatre, avec sa perruque blonde rattachée en une queue de cheval haute, habillé d'un body turquoise et bleu marbré et d'une jupette transparente, avant de recevoir un bouquet, en faisant un clin d'œil.

Un technicien leur fit signe d'entrer en scène tandis que Trowa murmurait quelque chose à Duo et partait rejoindre Quatre.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Fit Heero, la respiration assez saccadée. Tout va bien. Pas de problème, pas de quoi s'en faire !

Il se tourna vers Duo qui regardait dans le vague.

-Regarde-moi ! S'exclama Heero en saisissant brutalement Duo. Regarde mes yeux ! Regarde mes yeux ! Très bien…

A ce moment, Trowa revint vers eux.

-Détends-toi, Duo ! Regarde Heero bien dans les yeux. Parfait. Souris maintenant. Allez, souris et respire calmement. Tu te souviens du jour où Treize était en train de se pavaner devant tout le monde et que son pantalon est resté accroché dans un coin de la porte de son casier et que ça a déchiré son pantalon devant tout le monde ?

Duo, malgré son extrême pâleur, se mit progressivement à sourire puis à rire.

La méthode de Trowa semblait bien marcher.

-Maintenant regarde le front de Heero, voilà. Regarde ses yeux et souris.

Voyant que la crise de Duo passait et que Quatre semblait en difficulté, accaparé par les journalistes, il s'éclipsa non sans jeter un coup d'œil sur Heero et Duo.

-Voilà, c'est bien. Respire à fond. Voilà, c'est ça…

Heero, voyant que le regard de Duo redevenait vaporeux, se mit à le secouer en élevant légèrement la voix.

-Respire à fond !

Duo sembla revenir à la réalité.

-C'est bon, c'est passé. Le jour où j'ai vomi mes tripes, j'ai été brillant. J'ai marqué 6 buts dans les deux premières périodes.

Une voix dans le haut-parleur signala :

-Le couple suivant, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell.

Heero ferma les yeux.

-En somme, tu me dis que dès que nous serons sur la glace, tout se passera bien ?

Duo nia de la tête, les yeux fixés au public.

-En général, au bout de 10 minutes, je suis parfaitement détendu.

-Notre programme ne dure que 2 minutes 30 !!

Duo se tourna vers un Heero apeuré.

-Donc 7 minutes 30 après la fin, je serai tout à fait bien.

Duo glissa sur la glace et Heero, affolé, le rejoignit. Ils se mirent au centre et joignirent leurs mains pour le départ.

¤¤¤

Heero regarda son partenaire intensément puis la musique retentit. Ils se séparèrent dès les premières secondes.

**_I didn't here you leave_**

_Je n'étais pas là quand tu es parti_

Ils levèrent les bras en se regardant puis les descendirent de façon à ce qu'ils soient perpendiculaires par rapport à leur corps.

**_I wonder how am I still here_**

_Je me demande comment je suis encore là_

Heero se tourna de façon à être dos à Duo.

**_I don't want to move a thing_**

_Je ne veux pas bouger quoi que ce soit_

Ils se synchronisèrent pour effectuer un tour sur eux-mêmes en prenant la pointe de leur patin gauche comme axe.

**_It might change my memory_**

_ça pourrait changer mes souvenirs_

Le tour à peine fini, ils se mirent à patiner vers l'arrière de façon à ce que ce soit cette fois Duo qui se trouve devant Heero.

**_Oh I am what I am_**

_Oh je suis ce que je suis_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_Je ferai ce que je veux_

_**but I can't hide**_

_Mais je ne peux pas me cacher_

Toujours synchronisés, ils levèrent successivement bras et jambes puis dirigèrent leur regard vers un même point.

_**I won't go**_

_Je ne partirai pas_

Ils se rapprochèrent et firent un double axel parfait.

_**I won't sleep**_

_Je ne dormirai pas_

Ils enchaînèrent de suite par une pirouette.**_  
I can't breathe_**

_Je ne peux pas respirer_

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterri, ils se regardèrent en souriant puis levèrent chacun un bras de manière à être en symétrie parfaite l'un avec l'autre.

_**until you're resting here with me**_

_Depuis que tu restes ici avec moi_

Dans les tribunes, Odin soupira de soulagement puis se mit à sourire : une fois qu'ils avaient entamé la moitié de leur programme, le reste se passait comme sur des roulettes.**_  
I won't leave_**

_Je ne partirai pas_

Heero se mit derrière Duo qui se laissa tomber sur lui en tendant son corps pour faciliter la prise à son partenaire.**_  
I can't hide_**

_Je ne peux pas me cacher_

Le métis prit Duo par les mains pour le faire tourner en se prenant lui-même pour axe.

_**I cannot be**_

_Je ne peux pas exister_

Ils firent trois tours puis Heero redressa Duo.**_  
until you're resting here with me_**

_Depuis que tu restes ici avec moi _

Ils se séparèrent tous les deux, chacun à un bout de la patinoire.

_**I don't want to call my friends**_

_Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis_

Ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse l'un sur l'autre et firent une vrille au tout dernier moment. Les spectateurs étaient complètement absorbés par la prestation.

_**they might wake me from this dream**_

_Ils pourraient me tirer de ce rêve_

Heero et Duo se prirent la main.

_**and I can't leave this bed**_

_Et je ne peux pas quitter ce lit_

Ils tournèrent tous les deux en se faisant contrepoids.

_**I risk forgetting all that's been**_

_Je risque d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé_

Heero attira Duo à lui.

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_Oh je suis ce que je suis_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_Je ferai ce que je veux**  
but I can't hide**_

_Mais je ne peux pas me cacher_

Il le fit tourner comme une ballerine dans une boîte à musique.

_**I won't go**_

_Je ne partirai pas_

Il le porta pour finir la figure.

_**I won't sleep**_

_Je ne dormirai pas_

Heero reposa Duo.

_**I can't breathe**_

_Je ne peux pas respirer_

Il lui tint la main tandis que Duo faisait un arabesque en prenant Heero comme appui.**_  
until you're resting here with me_**

_Depuis que tu restes ici avec moi_

Ils se lâchèrent la main.**_  
I won't leave_**

_Je ne partirai pas_

Duo descendit lentement ses bras et ses jambes alors qu'Heero se mettait derrière lui.**_  
I can't hide_**

_Je ne peux pas me cacher_

Heero attrapa les hanches de Duo et les fit tous deux tourner.**_  
I cannot be_**

_Je ne peux pas exister_

Puis il le reposa doucement sur la glace.

_**until you're resting here with me**_

_Depuis que tu restes ici avec moi_

Ils se mirent dos à dos pour saluer et finir leur prestation.**_  
_**Tous deux affichaient un énorme sourire et leurs yeux pétillaient.

¤¤¤

Heero sortit de l'ascenseur en faisant une tête de six pieds de long. Derrière lui, Duo s'exclamait.

-C'est dégueulasse de nous arrêter quand on est bien chaud ! Pourquoi ils ont pas tout groupé en une seule soirée ? Programme court, programme long et voilà on a terminé ! Tu vois c'que je veux dire ?

-Oui, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire.

-On est déjà assez énervés sans ça ! Sans ce…comment on dit au fait ? Mais tu le connais le mot que je cherche. Tu vois ce que je veux dire …?

-Non, je ne vois pas. « Attente », c'est ça ?

-Nan…c'est comme quand tu…

-« Anticipation » ? Fit Heero en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

-Nan, c'est…

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Comme…comme avant de faire l'amour !

Heero se stoppa net et regarda Duo, hébété.

-A…avant de faire l'amour ?

-Oui, avant de faire l'amour !! Ça…ça fait presque mal !

-Euh…si tu le dis, répondit Heero en étant fixé aux yeux de Duo.

-Tu préfèrerais pas en finir ?

-Quoi… ? Fit Heero d'une voix presque fébrile.

-De ce truc ! Du long programme ! De…Chicago ! Du Championnat ! De ces fleurs, fit Duo en désignant le bouquet qu'il tenait à la main.

Heero baissa les yeux sur les fleurs, un peu dans un état second.

-Je…je vais dormir. Je préfèrerais dormir.

Duo regarda Heero rentrer dans sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Bon sang on me l'a séquestré ? « Dormir » ? »_

¤¤¤

Tsuzuku… 

Hello tout le monde !! Chapitre 5 fini, à suivre : le programme long du lendemain !! Heero et Duo vont-ils réussir à se qualifier pour aller à Albertville… ?

Duo : T'arrêtes avec ton suspense à deux balles ?

Killua11 : na mais ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui est aux commandes du clavier !! Ton destin est entre mais mains, nyah ha ha !!!

Heero : ça devient grave là, non ?

Duo : C'était déjà désespéré depuis le départ.

Killua11 : et ben, bonjour la discrétion…je vous entends vous savez !!!

Duo : on cherchait pas à te cacher ce qu'on disait !

Killua11 : SOS !!! Je me fais luncher moralement par les personnages !!!

Reviews ? (zyeux larmoyants)

Au fait!!!! Avant que j'oublie! J'ai prévu de faire un blog où il y aura notamment les G-boys dans leurs costumes de patineurs et autres... Normalement, il aurait dû être crée en même temps que ce chapitre, mais certaines circonstances font qu'il sera normalement fait pour le vendredi 2 Février!

Donc voilà, si vous voulez jeter un cop d'oeil, je mettrai le lien dans mon profil!

A plus!!!!


	6. Injustice et colère

Auteur : Je vous laisse deviner allez, après tous ces chapitres !!! Et oui, Killua11 !!

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et « le Feu sur la Glace », film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime…hum…lemon ou pas lemon… ? bon, ça dépendra des demandes

Couples : TrowaxQuatre, ne désespérez pas, les autres suivent !!

Disclamer : Bon, après le massacre de Réléna, je n'ai plus la prétention de dire qu'ils m'appartiennent…et puis elle m'a liquidé l'inspiration pour faire les disclamers -- mais ni « Sincerely », ni « Tu es mon autre » ne m'appartiennent, niveau musique.

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé « Championnat National » et qui sait, peut-être plus…

**P'tite note **: bon, là je suis dans les parties où il y a des représentations sur glace alors cette fois y'a carrément deux chansons : « Tu es mon autre » de Lara Fabian et Maurane et « Sincerely » de Ever dream. J'ai quand même fait fort.

Autre chose pour votre compréhension : les patineurs sont notés sur un ensemble de notes allant de 0 à 6, chaque chiffre équivalant à une appréciation :

0 : non patiné.

1 : très mauvais

2 : mauvais

3 : médiocre

4 : bien

5 : très bien

6 : sans faute et parfait

De là, les juges mettent des chiffres comme « 5.6 » selon le degré de différence entre « 6 » et « 5 ». J'espère que c'est clair --'''' sinon, envoyez-moi un mail ou une review pour plus de précisions, de même si vous voulez avoir une petite description des quelques figures qui vont être énoncées.

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez !!! Je t'adore Bisou !! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !!

Merci à : Noan, mouflette, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, ma tite Kyu d'amour, Lynshan, ilham, Dyneen, Nass, Cat, mylène, ma marnie d'amour ¤bisous¤ et enfin ma tite zashikiwarashi pour leur reviews!!!! Miciiiiiii!!!!! Bisous!

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤

Le Feu sur la Glace

**Chapitre6 : Injustice et colère…**

-_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ce soir, nous allons assister au programme long de ce Championnat ! Tout d'abord, voilà le premier couple : Quatre Winner et son partenaire, Trowa Barton !_

Ils entrèrent sur la glace et se mirent au milieu face à face. Quatre portait un body et une jupette blancs, pailletés et marbrés de telle sorte qu'on pouvait apercevoir de temps en temps la clarté de sa peau. Ses manches se prolongeaient et masquaient ses mains selon certains de ses mouvements. A l'opposé extrême, Trowa, lui, portait une chemise en voile noir avec des paillettes aux reflets sombres et un pantalon de patinage tout aussi noir. Simple contraste qui voulait tout dire.

_**Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère**  
**De rien mais qui es-tu ?  
**_Ils se mirent à patiner l'un autour de l'autre en ne se lâchant pas d'une seule seconde du regard.

**_Tu es mon plus grand mystère  
Mon seul lien contigu_**

Ils se séparèrent, chacun d'un côté différent de la patinoire.

**_Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes à vue_**

Quatre tourna sur lui-même assez lentement et de l'autre côté, Trowa faisait de même.

**_Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue_**

Quatre s'arrêta de tourner ainsi que Trowa, puis ils se regardèrent

**_Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu_**

Ils commencèrent à patiner en marche arrière sans se quitter des yeux._  
**Celle qui fait de toi mon autre**  
**L'être reconnu**  
_Trowa arrêta sa marche arrière pour rejoindre Quatre, il lui attrapa la hanche de sa main droite.

_**Il n'y a rien à comprendre**_

Quatre lui tendit la main, ils firent quelques pas et virages ensemble._  
__**Et que passe l'intrus**_

**_Qui n'en pourra rien attendre_**

Trowa se mit à faire tourner Quatre en se prenant pour axe et en le prenant par les bras.  
_**Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent, puis s'élancèrent pour faire un double saut piqué.

**_Toi, tu es mon autre  
_**Ils atterrirent avec grâce et légèreté.

_**La force de ma foi**_

Ils enchaînèrent une pirouette.  
**_Ma faiblesse et ma loi_**

Ils firent des mouvements avec leurs mains tout en s'éloignant._  
**Mon insolence et mon droit**_

Trowa se stoppa pendant que Quatre faisait un double axel.

**_Moi, je suis ton autre_**

A peine Quatre eut fini sa figure, Trowa fit demi-tour et s'élança à sa poursuite._  
**Si nous n'étions pas d'ici**_

Quatre, lui, se mit à patiner comme s'il fuyait Trowa._  
**Nous serions l'infini**_

Trowa rattrapa Quatre et tourna autour de lui en frôlant les rajouts de chevelure blonde. _  
**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe  
L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre**_

Quatre tendit la main et Trowa la lui prit._  
**Entre ciel et fruit**_

Ils patinèrent en parfaite symétrie en gardant un rythme continu, leurs deux mains jointes vers l'avant.

_**Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits**  
_Ils lâchèrent leurs mains pour que Trowa puisse porter Quatre.

**_Tu seras ma dernière seconde_**

Quatre tendit ses bras vers le ciel en laissant partir sa tête vers l'arrière.

**_Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble_**

Trowa fit redescendre Quatre.

**_Toi, tu es mon autre_**

Ils posèrent leurs mains l'une sur l'autre en se fixant des yeux.

**_La force de ma foi_**

Ils firent la moitié de la patinoire, Quatre en tête et Trowa à sa suite.

**_Ma faiblesse et ma loi_**

Quatre ralentit et tourna très vite sur lui-même.

**_Mon insolence et mon droit_**

Trowa stoppa sa rotation.

**_Moi, je suis ton autre_**

Ils se prirent la main et firent une arabesque en avançant très lentement.

**_Si nous n'étions pas d'ici_**

Ils descendirent leur jambe pour mieux patiner vers le centre.

**_Nous serions l'infini  
_**Ils se mirent dos à dos.  
**_Et si l'un de nous deux tombe  
_**Puis ils se laissèrent glisser au sol en se tenant la main.

La foule resta ébahie quelques secondes puis se mit à applaudir lorsque Trowa et Quatre se relevèrent et saluèrent le public de gestes de la main. Ils étaient complètement essoufflés, mais ils souriaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils ramassèrent les quelques bouquets qui se trouvaient sur la glace puis les emportèrent avec eux pour revenir dans les loges et attendre les résultats.

En passant, Duo leur fit le signe de victoire et leur tapa gentiment l'épaule.

-Alors, espèces de petits prodiges ! Accrochez-vous bien à vos sièges, on va vous en mettre plein la vue !

-J'attends de voir ça Duo ! Allez, bonne chance !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir là où se trouvait leur entraîneur puis fixèrent le tableau des résultats, au-dessus de la patinoire, avec un air angoissé.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils virent défiler « 5.6 ; 5.8 ; 6.0 ; 5.2 ; 5.5».

Quatre se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Trowa en soupirant de soulagement.

De leur côté, Heero et Duo se tenaient la main pour se donner courage et affronter le public. Heero avait découvert cette méthode tout à fait par hasard et avait découvert aussi qu'elle empêchait Duo de vomir. Heero portait un habit noir de style japonais. Sur le début de sa cuisse droite, il y avait des signes japonais et un dragon de couleur améthyste s'enroulait autour de son bras gauche, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Duo, quant à lui, portait une jupette rouge et un body avec une ouverture au col qui descendait jusqu'à son aisselle gauche, un peu comme si on avait retiré une partie à un col chinois. Comme Heero, un dragon s'enroulait autour de son bras droit, mais il était d'un bleu un peu grisé. Pour une fois, il n'arborait pas sa natte, mais une queue de cheval haute avec deux mèches qui pendaient de part et d'autre de ses oreilles, ce qui soulignait encore plus ses yeux maquillés à la japonaise.

Les présentateurs appelèrent le couple suivant à pénétrer sur la glace.

Heero tira Duo pour qu'il le suive au milieu de l'étendue de glace. Ils se mirent en place pour le départ.

Ils partirent dès la première note de l'introduction, l'un derrière l'autre en faisant exactement les mêmes mouvements et sauts.

**_Tsutaetai omoi ga ima Afurete iru yo_**

_Les sentiments dont je veux te parler débordent à présent_

_**Kotoba ni dekinakute tomadotte iru**_

_Mais je ne peux pas les transformer en mots, ça me trouble_

Duo prit la pose et Heero le souleva puis le reposa face à lui en lui faisant faire un demi-tour.  
_**Deai kara Kazoekirenu kisetsu ga meguri**_

_Tant de saisons ont passé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés_

L'américain passa ses bras autour du cou de son coéquipier et ils firent quelques mètres comme ça, Duo patinant vers l'arrière en regardant Heero dans les yeux.  
**_Katari akashita yoru ga natsukashii yo ne_**

_Rester éveillés toute la nuit à parler nous remémorera certainement des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?_

Heero saisit la taille de Duo qui lâcha ses bras et se pencha en arrière, retenu par Heero.  
**_Yume e chikazuku tabi ni_**

_Je comprends la vanité  
**Hakansa o shitta yo  
**Dans cette journée vers mes rêves_

Duo frôla la glace de sa main puis se releva.  
**_Kimi ga moshi mayotte_**

_Si tu es perdu  
**Tachi tomatta toki wa**_

_Et que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir_

Il se remit à l'endroit et laissa Heero prendre sa main gauche et mettre l'autre main sur sa hanche.  
**_Mou ichido Omoidashite hoshii_**

_Je veux que tu te souviennes encore une fois_  
**_Bokutachi wa donna ni tookutemo_**

_Que rien ne peux nous éloigner de ce que nous sommes_

Ils firent ensemble une boucle piquée parfaite et atterrirent sans problème sur leur jambe droite.  
_**Tsunagatte iru koto?  
**Sommes-nous connectés ?_

Ils se tinrent les deux mains puis firent une pirouette combinée.  
**_Fukuzatsu ni karamatteru mainichi no naka_**

_Dans la vie quotidienne où tu es embrouillé_  
**_Hontou wa makitai no ni tsuyogatteta ne_**

_Tu voulais vraiment pleurer, mais tu te trompais de chemin, pas vrai ?_

Ils lâchèrent leurs mains pour pouvoir exécuter en toute liberté une pirouette assise en simultané.  
**_Muri shite sei no bishinaide_**

_Ne sois pas si dur avec toi_

Heero et Duo se relevèrent puis le métis prit les deux mains de l'américain.  
**_Sono mama de ite_**

_Reste comme tu es  
**Waratta kimi no kao ga daisuki dakara**_

_Parce que j'aime vraiment ton visage souriant_

Duo tendit ses bras et Heero le fit passer au-dessus de lui.

**_Yume o kanaeru tame ni_**

_Nous nous sommes tant sacrifiés_  
_**Gisei ni natta mono  
**Pour faire de nos rêves une réalité_

Duo essaya de monter les jambes au-dessus de la tête de Heero le plus haut possible.

**_Kimi ga moshi mayotte_**

_Si tu es perdu_  
**_Tachi tomatta toki wa_**

_Et que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir_

Puis le métis le fit descendre en le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même.  
**_Mou ichido Omoidashite hoshii_**

_Je veux que tu te souviennes encore une fois_  
**_Bokutachi wa donna ni tookutemo_**

_Que rien ne peux nous éloigner de ce que nous sommes_

Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres puis firent un saut de boucle lancé.  
_**Tsunagatte iru koto?  
**Sommes-nous connectés ?_

Ils enchaînèrent par des jeux de pieds successifs.  
**_Setsunasa o daete Machigai kurikaeshi_**

_Accroche-toi à ta tristesse et refais les mêmes erreurs  
**Otona ni natte ikundarou**_

_C'est comme ça que tu deviens adulte, n'est-ce pas ?_

Duo se ralentit un tout petit peu pour qu'Heero soit à quelques centimètres de lui.  
**_Dakedo minna Oboete ite hoshii_**

_Mais je veux connaître tout le monde_  
_**Hitori ja nai koto o  
**Pour que personne ne se sente seul_

puis ils firent une pirouette allongée en couple, Heero tenant Duo.  
**_Sorezore no tabidachi Koko kara hajimeyou_**

_Laissons notre journée commencer d'ici_

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et Heero remonta lentement Duo.  
**_Ima made no bokura to wa chigau_**

_Nous étions différents jusqu'à maintenant_

Heero posa les mains sur les hanches de Duo, le souleva facilement et le fit tourner en l'air, le lâchant puis alla le rattraper.  
**_Mou makenai Arukidashite iku yo_**

_Je ne veux plus jamais perdre, je continuerai toujours plus loin_  
**_Donna mirai e demo_**

_Pour que quelque soit le futur  
__**Tsuyoku nareru you ni  
**je puisse devenir fort_

Le métis reposa son partenaire sur le sol en lui tenant la main.  
**_Bokutachi no monogatari wa_**

_Notre histoire  
**Zutto tsuzuiteiku**_

_Continuera pour toujours_  
Ils bouclèrent leur prestation en se mettant au milieu. Duo se laissa tomber, retenu par le bras d'Heero et se cambra, essayant de toucher le sol de ses mains, la tête à l'envers.

La salle applaudit à tout rompre en jetant des bouquets.

Duo se jeta au cou d'Heero en riant aux éclats, laissant sa joie exploser aux yeux de tout le monde. Dans les loges, leur entraîneur les regardait avec une lueur étincelante dans les yeux.

Les deux patineurs allèrent le rejoindre en souriant à pleines dents, contents de leur performance. Ils laissèrent Odin leur poser une veste à chacun sur les épaules et s'assirent, les yeux fixés au tableau des résultats.

Enfin, les notes s'affichèrent. Duo qui, il y avait à peine un instant, riait comme un enfant, se déconfit dès la première note.

En effet, le tableau affichait les notes « 4.8 ; 5.2 ; 5.4 ; 5.0 ; 5.4 » sous les sifflements désapprobateurs des spectateurs et Heero et Duo perdirent leur sourire.

-Et oui, fit la présentatrice, c'est assez difficile à expliquer, mais parfois les résultats traduisent quelque chose de différent de ce qui a eu lieu sur la glace. Nous savons que les juges ont leurs favoris, mais apparemment, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell n'en font pas partie. C'est triste pour eux mais on dirait qu'ils ont de grandes chances de se faire éliminer…

Dans la tête de Duo, le sang se mit à tourbillonner. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre avec tant de rage qu'il se mit à saigner. L'américain se leva de son siège au même moment que Trowa et Quatre arrivaient et il partit avec fureur vers les vestiaires en laissant Odin, Trowa, Quatre et Heero en plan.

¤¤¤

Odin alla tout de suite rejoindre Duo, suivi de près par Quatre. Heero ne bougea pas, il restait comme médusé.

Sans rien dire, Trowa lui posa la main sur l'épaule, ce qui fit relever la tête au métis. Trowa fit comprendre du regard à Heero qu'il valait mieux rattraper Duo tout de suite avant qu'il ne s'attire des problèmes.

Heero se leva et rattrapa Trowa qui avait déjà commencé à partir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires, ils virent Duo jeter quelque chose par terre avec une violence inouïe et entendirent le bruit de verre brisé.

L'américain respirait bruyamment sous l'effet de la fureur et son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement.

Odin et Quatre semblaient être en train d'essayer de calmer Duo, mais celui-ci ne les écoutait pas.

-C'est de la merde ces juges !! S'emporta Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? On s'est crevé le cul à patiner ! Et on appelle ça un sport !!!!! C'est de la merde oui !

Odin regarda Heero qui semblait loin de tout cela tandis que Quatre essayait de raisonner son frère.

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver Duo !

-Tu peux parler, toi tu es qualifié ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais être en train de siroter un coup au bar et te la couler douce !!!

A ce moment, Quatre vit rouge et colla une superbe beigne à Duo qui resta hébété mais semblait prêt à rendre son coup à son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu le veux !! Je m'en fous pas mal d'être qualifié ou pas, mais par contre, toi, je m'en fous pas !!!!

Il y eut une espèce de silence lourd et on put très clairement entendre la voix de la présentatrice à travers la télé qui retransmettait ce qui se passait sur la patinoire.

-Oh la la c'est la catastrophe ! Catherine Bloom a entamé son salchow et…je ne le jurerais pas, mais je crois qu'elle s'est accrochée au costume de son partenaire !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le petit écran alors que la caméra repassait un ralenti de l'action qui venait d'avoir lieu et qui redonnait une lueur d'espoir dans les cinq paires d'yeux ébahis.

-Oui, c'est bien ça ! Et vous savez ce que ça signifie…

Heero et Duo se redressèrent ainsi qu'Odin. Tous se regardèrent, Trowa et Quatre souriant au métis et à l'américain. Odin brisa le silence et dit :

-On ira aux Jeux !

Lentement, Duo se mit à relever le coin des lèvres puis progressivement à sourire pour enfin éclater de rire et hurler :

-OUAIS !!!! OUAIS !!!! On va en France ! On va à Albertville ! On va aux Jeux Olympiques !!!!!

Heero, lui, continuait de fixer Odin et retroussa lentement les lèvres puis sourit et finalement rit de bon cœur.

Quatre soupira de soulagement pour son frère et son ami et Trowa le prit dans ses bras où il se laissa tomber avec reconnaissance.

¤¤¤

Tsuzuku… 

Yatta !! Fini la chapitre 6 ! En route pour le chapitre 7 !!

Duo : Ouah ! J'ai pété un câble !

Killua11 : et tu t'es pris une beigne ! Toi, le Shinigami, habillé en fille, tu t'es pris un coup de poing de la part d'un autre mec habillé en fille !!

Duo : oh ça va, n'en rajoute pas !

Killua11 : ben tiens !! Je me venge des autres chapitres où tu me lunchais moralement !!

Heero : oui, ben à l'avenir, évite le visage parce qu'une « fille » avec un cocard, ça fait bof…

Killua11 : Oui bon bref !Reviews, reviews, reviews, revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwws !!! Onegaï


	7. Soirée à la boîte de nuit…

Auteur : Killua11 forever !!! Le jour où je mourrais, je léguerai mes fics à Tsuki-no-Shinigami à Boby ou à Kyu, mais je suis encore vivante alors…

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et « le Feu sur la Glace », film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime, lemon

Couples : TrowaxQuatre powaaaa !!! Et oui, on se refait pas

Disclamer : Nan, définitivement, ils m'appartiennent pas, sinon Quatre serait le perso principal et y'aurait tout plein de scènes yaoï dans les dvd…sans parler des mangas !!! XD

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé « Championnat National » et qui sait, peut-être plus…

**P'tite note **: Bon, chapitre torride et donc du coup un peu plus long. ATENTION LEMON ! (J'ai pas demandé d'avis pour celui-là ) Pour ceux que ça pourrait choquer, c'est écrit en gros ! C'est pas faute de l'avoir dit !! Nan mais, faut bien qu'ils se lâchent de temps en temps

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez !!! Je t'adore Bisou !! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent : Arlia eien, Noan, ma tite Kyu, marnie02 (alors, contente:D), naughtymily, thefrenchfan, Nass, Cyndie et Lemon I scream

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤

**Le Feu sur la Glace**

**Chapitre7 : Soirée à la boîte de nuit… **

Heero et Duo étaient dans l'ascenseur qui menait au hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord dans l'après-midi pour aller fêter la nouvelle de leur qualification aux Jeux Olympiques d'Albertville à la boîte de nuit qui se trouvait à côté de leur hôtel histoire de se détendre et s'amuser un peu.

L'ascenseur leur signala qu'ils étaient arrivés et les portes s'ouvrirent. Duo sortit sans attendre en tirant Heero par la manche de sa veste en jean.

Pour l'occasion, l'américain avait mit un débardeur violet comme ses yeux et une jupe noire assez courte. Au départ, il voulait y aller en tant qu'homme mais Heero l'avait remis en place en lui rappelant que même s'ils allaient s'amuser, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas être prudent. Si jamais quelqu'un avait le malheur de les reconnaître et de les dénoncer, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur carrière.

Heero, lui, était affublé d'un baggy beige, d'un T-shirt blanc avec écrit « no touch » dessus en noir et d'une veste en jeans. Au début, il avait prévu d'y aller en pantalon noir et T-shirt noir tout simple, mais Duo avait désapprouvé en le voyant sortir de sa chambre et l'y avait ramené pour lui dégotter quelque chose de plus « fun » selon lui. Le natté avait donc retourné tous les tiroirs du brun avant de trouver « la perle rare ».

Duo allait ouvrir la porte du hall qui menait à l'extérieur du luxueux bâtiment lorsqu'Heero posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Duo se retourna, interrogeant le métis du regard. Celui-ci pointait le doigt vers quelque chose et Duo suivit la direction du regard.

-Trowa ! Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !?

-Sympa, merci ! On pensait juste fêter les évènements de l'après-midi avec vous, mais si on est de trop…

-Non non, c'est pas ça du tout, c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas !

-Je préfère ça ! Faux frère ! Fit Trowa en ébouriffant les cheveux de Duo, profitant de sa grande taille.

-Eh ! Pas les cheveux ! Et puis à la base Tro, t'es pas mon frère !

-Moi ça me convient tout à fait comme ça, fit Quatre en se collant à Trowa et en frottant sa tête contre son torse.

-Regardez-les…

Quatre tira la langue à Duo.

Lui aussi était habillé en femme. Il portait un T-shirt à col roulé bleu clair sans manches et une jupe turquoise qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec une légère fente sur le côté gauche qui n'avait pas trop plu à Trowa jusqu'à ce que Quatre lui dise en l'embrassant que c'était uniquement pour lui qu'il s'était habillé ainsi et que si jamais un autre homme le lorgnait un peu trop, qu'il lui faisait confiance pour tuméfier le pauvre malheureux. Cela avait fait rire Trowa qui l'avait embrassé de plus belle. Comme à son habitude, le blond portait une perruque blonde un peu ondulée qui lui descendait jusqu'aux côtes.

Trowa, lui, portait un pantalon militaire dont le bas rentrait dans des boots et un T-shirt tout noir.

-Et si on y allait, fit Heero.

-Pas d'objection ! Lancèrent Duo et Quatre en même temps.

Ils sortirent et durent marcher un peu avant d'arriver devant le club nommé « Ice's breaker ».

-Original comme nom, vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit remarquer Duo.

Les autres acquiescèrent puis rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

La différence de température avec l'extérieur leur fit l'effet de rentrer dans un bain bouillant.

Le petit groupe décida de s'asseoir autour d'une table dans l'un des moelleux canapés noirs, violets et bleu tamisé qui se trouvaient juste à côté de la piste de danse et du bar plutôt que de s'installer au bar même.

C'était un peu plus tranquille et plus intime pour faire la fête entre eux, même s'ils comptaient aller danser au moins une fois.

Quatre et Trowa étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Heero se demandait même s'ils n'étaient pas soudés, tellement ils ne se lâchaient pas. Duo, lui, avait l'habitude, mais il devait avouer qu'au début, ça faisait bizarre, mais avec le temps…

Un serviteur aux cheveux en pics leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire et repartit tout de suite après.

Trowa avait opté pour un cocktail menthe citron (Killua11 : de mon imagination), Quatre pour un verre de sangria et Duo pour un cocktail surprise. Heero, lui, avait dit à Duo « Je prendrai comme toi » à la surprise générale, et le blond et le brun méché étaient quasiment sûrs que c'était pour cela que Duo avait choisi un cocktail surprise.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu en es sûr ? Demanda le natté.

-Je prends la même chose que toi !

Duo sourit puis sortit un bout de sa langue pour s'humidifier les lèvres en fixant Heero.

Peu après, le serveur revint avec leurs commandes alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler d'Albertville.

En repartant, le garçon regarda Quatre de la tête aux pieds et lui fit un petit sourire. Trowa le vit et serra encore plus son bras autour de l'épaule de Quatre en jetant un regard de défi qui fit vite décamper le pauvre garçon. Dix minutes plus tard, Quatre en avait encore les larmes aux yeux, tellement il en riait et Trowa tournait la tête, un peu vexé que le blond en rigole, puis Quatre se fit pardonner en embrassant Trowa devant le serveur qui venait d'une autre table pour la servir.

-Hey, les gars, je propose un truc ! Fit Duo. Si on faisait un petit concours pour voir celui qui résiste le plus longtemps à l'alcool ?!

-C'est peut-être pas…commença Trowa.

-Bonne idée ! Fit Quatre

-Pourquoi pas, fit Heero.

Trowa fut donc en minorité et obligé à accepter à cause des chibi eyes d'un certain blondinet…

Ils commandèrent tous des verres de tequila en quantité et commencèrent.

¤¤¤

Au début, ce fut Trowa qui résista le mieux, mais il dut s'incliner aux environs des 20 verres. Heero et Duo étaient à peu près à égalité, mais le plus stupéfiant, c'était Quatre. Il descendait les verres les uns après les autres avec une telle vitesse qu'on aurait dit qu'il buvait de l'eau, et même après 26 verres, il tenait bon.

Dix minutes après Trowa, ce fut Duo qui arrêta, les joues empourprées à cause de l'alcool et de la chaleur.

Trowa, lui, commençait un peu à dégriser, aidé par les verres d'eau commandés.

Heero commençait à flancher un peu, de belles rougeurs teintèrent son visage. Quatre semblait presque sobre, si ce n'était qu'il commençait à faire des gestes un peu désordonnés. Finalement, Heero capitula au bout de son 35ème verre et ce fut Quatre qui gagna, les joues rougies et le regard un peu trouble.

-Hé ! Hé ! Dites on 'a tanser…euh 'an, danser ? articula difficilement Duo.

Heero se leva après avoir bu un verre d'eau et le suivit sur la piste de danse alors que Trowa déclinait l'offre et que Quatre s'allongeait sur ses genoux en se calant contre lui.

Heero rejoignit Duo en se faufilant à travers les autres danseurs. Ils commencèrent à danser quand la musique se termina pour laisser place à une musique beaucoup moins rythmée.

-Oooooooooooooh !! C'était ma musique préférée…fit Duo.

Il se consola en se rapprochant d'Heero et en entourant ses bras autour du cou à la peau hâlée. Il respira l'odeur de Heero à plein nez pendant que le métis passait ses bras autour de ses hanches, aidé par l'alcool.

Ils dansèrent un peu plus d'une dizaine de minutes puis retournèrent s'asseoir près de Trowa et Quatre en riant aux éclats, les joues rougies par la danse cette fois.

Ils commandèrent quelques verres puis retournèrent sur la piste avec Trowa et Quatre cette fois.

La musique qui passait était très rapide et les quatre patineurs se déhanchèrent comme si le diable les habitait. Certains danseurs s'étaient même écartés pour les regarder danser et même parfois les acclamer.

Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils étaient désormais les seuls sur la piste, projecteurs sur eux, les autres les regardant.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer un peu, tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Un homme vint même à la rencontre de Duo pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Dis, baby, ça te dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ? On pourrait faire connaissance…

-Désolé mais peut-être une autre fois !

Un autre homme avait failli faire de même avec Quatre, mais il s'était ravisé en voyant le regard meurtrier de Trowa et s'était dit après coup que la vie était quelque chose de merveilleux !

Après s'être défoulés sur la piste de danse une bonne fois, ils restèrent cloués au canapé à bavarder de choses et d'autres.

Un moment, la discussion se tourna vers le hockey et Quatre et Heero lâchèrent.

-Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Demanda Heero à Quatre.

-Non, ça fait 7 ans que j'entends parler de hockey sans jamais réussir à tenir une crosse correctement alors…et toi ?

-Ben…la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai cassé le nez à Duo.

-Ah ! Et ben…au fait, comment ça se fait que tu aies choisi un joueur de hockey comme partenaire ? Et pourquoi Duo ?

-Ah, ça ! C'est pas moi qui ai choisi…en fait, j'ai même été un véritable connard à son arrivée…mais il s'est pas laissé démonté…c'était le premier qui ait tant résisté…je pensais qu'il n'y arriverait pas et qu'on perdait notre temps…et puis finalement voilà où on en est…LA

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Fit Duo en interrompant le brun.

-De rien, répondit le métis. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Moi j'en peux plus de boire ! Fit Trowa.

-Juste un petit verre alors, fit Quatre.

-Pas pour moi, fit Duo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prends, Quatre ? Je vais aller chercher les verres.

-Euh…de la vodka s'il te plait !

Heero se leva et alla passer sa commande au barman. Duo regardait son dos avec une expression bizarre.

Quatre embrassa Trowa sur la joue et se leva de ses genoux pour s'asseoir à côté de Duo sans que le méché y comprenne quelque chose. Le blond s'approcha de l'oreille de son frère pour y glisser un :

-Dis-moi, si tu lui parlais au lieu de regarder ses fesses comme ça ?

Duo se sentit rougir sous le rire de Quatre. L'alcool avait tendance à pousser le blond à aller parler aux autres. D'ailleurs, c'était plus ou moins comme ça que Trowa et lui s'étaient mis ensemble…

-Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça…mais je ne regarde pas du tout ses fesses, c'est vrai quoi…

Le blond lui adressa un regard entendu et Duo soupira.

-Bon…peut-être un petit peu tout à l'heure quand il marchait…et puis aussi quand il a parlé au barman…bon, peut-être que c'est vrai que j'ai regardé…bon, ok, j'ai carrément pas regardé autre chose…s'embrouilla le natté.

Heero revint avec la vodka de Quatre et une petite tasse de la forme d'une soucoupe entre les mains.

Quatre se releva en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère pour laisser la place à Heero et revenir auprès de son Trowa.

Heero tendit sa vodka à Quatre tandis qu'il s'asseyait et portait la soucoupe à ses lèvres. Il vit l'air intrigué de Duo et reposa sa tasse.

-C'est quoi ? Fit Duo en examinant sous toutes les coutures l'objet.

-C'est du saké. Tu veux goûter ?

-Ben…pourquoi pas ?

Heero lui tendit la tasse et la lui porta à ses lèvres en plongeant son regard droit dans celui de Duo. L'américain trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide en ne quittant pas Heero d'une seule seconde puis avala doucement une petite gorgée.

Heero lui retira la tasse et rompant le contact visuel et Duo fit une grimace.

-Alors ?

-C'est fort !

Heero rencontra à nouveau le regard de Duo et amena la tasse à ses lèvres. Duo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Le métis reposa la tasse vide. Le moment fut coupé par Quatre qui s'écria à tue-tête :

-On a réussi jusqueuh làààaaaaa alors on va paaaaaas abandonneeeeeeeer hein Trooooo ? Et puiiiiis Heeroo et Duooooo oups là ! naaaan pluus, heiiiiiin ? C'est la fêteuh ce soiiiiiiiiiir !!!

-Quatre, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lâcher ce verre !

-Pouuuuuuuuquouuuuuaaaaaaaa ??? Trooowaaaaaaa, dis-mouaaaa que tu m'aimeuh !!

-Quatre ! Allez, c'est fini maintenant ! Donne-moi ce verre !

-Naaaaaaaaaaan z'veux paaaaas…mais par coooooooontre ze veux bieeeeeeen que tu meeeee le prenneuh…

-Allez, mets-toi debout !

-Gnéhéhé…tu sais de kouaaaaa j'ai enviiiiiii, heiiiin Trowaaaa ? J'ai envie que tu me fasseeeeuh l'amouuuuur toute la nuiiiiiiihihihi…

Heero et Duo se mirent à rougir mais le plus rouge fut sans conteste Trowa.

-Allez, on va y aller…fit-il.

Il porta Quatre comme il le put, le blond étant mort de rire et gigotant dans tous les sens.

Heero avala d'une traite une tasse de saké puis encore une autre. Il allait en prendre encore une autre lorsque Trowa le coupa :

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Heero !

Le métis se tourna vers lui en rigolant et Trowa se sentit désespéré.

-Duo, tu crois que tu es assez sobre pour l'aider à marcher ?

-Euh…oui.

-Bon, alors aide-le.

Duo prit Heero par le bras et le souleva. Heureusement pour l'américain, son partenaire n'était pas aussi bourré que le blond.

-Bon, on y va.

-Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu veux pas t'occupeeeeeeeeer de mouuuuuuuua ? Baaaah alors c'est moua qui vais m'occupeeeeeeeeer de touaaaaaa alorrrs…

Le blond essaya d'enlever le T-shirt de son partenaire mais Trowa l'en empêcha en lui donnant une petite tape sur les doigts.

-La paix ! Fit le brun méché.

-Poooooouuuuuquoooouuua tu veux paaaaas ?

-Arrête de bouger. On arrive.

-Ooooooh ouiiiii !! On arriiiiiiive…on va pouvoir aller dans laaaa chaaaaambre et faire touuuuuuut ce qu'on veuuuuuuut !!! Hééhéhéééééhéhéhé…

Quatre se rapprocha du visage de Trowa et lui mordilla l'oreille en rigolant.

Trowa devint écarlate et repoussa Quatre comme il le put.

Duo ouvrit la porte du hall et la tint pour que Trowa puisse passer avec Quatre sans encombres.

-Merci Duo.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et en sortirent après 5 nouvelles tentatives de Quatre pour enlever son T-shirt à Trowa.

Ils se séparèrent en sortant, les chambres d'Heero et de Duo étant à droite alors que celles des deux autres se trouvaient à gauche.

¤¤¤

-Voilà, on y est !

-Hahahahahaha ouiiii on y eeeeeest !

Trowa posa Quatre sur son lit. Le blond se laissa retomber dans le lit en rigolant, puis répéta l'action, trouvant ça très amusant de rebondir sur le matelas. Le brun méché lui enleva ses chaussures comme il le put puis alla les poser à l'entrée.

Quand il revint, Quatre avait arrêté de retomber dans le lit en rigolant. Il prit un verre et une carafe d'eau qui traînaient sur la table de nuit et tendit le verre rempli d'eau au blond. Quatre tendit le bras, prit le verre avec des mouvements un peu désordonnés et tenta de boire, mais malheureusement le contenu du verre atterrit sur son T-shirt à col roulé sans manches. Le blond rigola de sa bêtise et Trowa soupira de désespoir. Il remplit à nouveau le verre et s'assit sur le bord du lit en soutenant la tête de Quatre pour le faire boire. Il but docilement mais se tourna ensuite vers Trowa en riant.

-Oooooh que c'est bêteeeuh !! J'ai de l'eau sur mon T-shiiiiiiiiiirt…je dois l'enlever, heiiiiiin Troooooo ? Tu veux pas le faire pouuuu mouuuuuuaaa ?

-Non, tu vas te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand, tu vas mettre ton pyjama et dormir !

-Ooooooooooh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn !!! On pouraiiiiiit s'amuser tous les deuuuuuuuux !

Quatre essaya d'enlever à peu près correctement son T-shirt et y arriva au bout de plusieurs essais, mais décrocha accidentellement sa perruque qui tomba par terre. Il envoya son habit dans la tête de Trowa et se rapprocha de lui en rigolant.

-Alleeeeeeez !! Ze vais te motiver moooouuua !!

Quatre déboucla la ceinture de Trowa pendant que celui-ci se dépêtrait du vêtement que Quatre lui avait envoyé en pleine figure. Il essaya de se débattre et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Le blond réussit à ouvrir la braguette de Trowa lorsque le brun lui saisit les poignets.

-Arrête tout de suite Quatre !! Tu es complètement ivre !!

-Meuh nan c'est même paaaaaaaaaaas vraiiiii d'aboooooord !! J'suis paaaas ivreeuh !!

Le brun se releva en entraînant le blond avec lui. Il l'emmena de force jusqu'à la salle de bain où il fit couler de l'eau froide. Lorsqu'il y eut assez d'eau, il appuya sur la tête de Quatre et lui mit le crâne dans l'eau sous les constatations du blond.

Il le remonta quelques secondes après. Le blond crachota et toussa.

-ÇA VA PAS LA TETE !!!!

Trowa recommença l'action et ressortit la tête du blond.

-ARRETE TROWA !!!

Il recommença encore et le ressortit à nouveau.

-NON JE VEUX PAS TROWA ARRETE !!!

A nouveau, il trempa la tête du blond et la releva.

-STOP TROWA !! ARRETE !! Je…j'ai peur !! Arrête ! J'ai peur de l'eau !

Le brun exécuta à nouveau son action et remonta un Quatre complètement dessoûlé. Le blond se blottit contre Trowa et se mit à pleurer en se serrant très fort contre lui.

-J'ai peur Trowa !! Tu sais pourtant que j'ai peur de l'eau…

Trowa releva la tête de son ange et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Je sais Quatre…je sais…Tout va bien, je suis là. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Chuuuut…

Quatre réprima quelques sanglots puis se calma.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es calmé, tu comptes faire quoi ? Fit Trowa, amusé.

-Euh…je…désolé pour tout à l'heure, je…

Trowa le coupa en l'embrassant avec fougue. Lorsqu'il le lâcha enfin, le blond en resta coi.

-Mais mais mais !! Tout à l'heure tu disais que tu voulais pas !

-Tout à l'heure je disais que tu étais saoul, nuance ! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit que je n'en avais pas envie.

Quatre se mit à rougir alors que Trowa, lui, le souleva et le ramena à son lit en se couchant sur lui, un petit sourire affiché à ses lèvres. Le brun commença à lui caresser le torse, vu que Quatre avait enlevé son haut plus tôt, puis remonta lentement son autre main sur une des jambes blanches, relevant peu à peu la jupe turquoise. La respiration de Quatre s'accéléra et devint plus bruyante, il mit ses mains sur la chevelure de Trowa et la caressa.

Le français se pencha sur le cou de Quatre et lui embrassa doucement la peau plus fine à cet endroit, puis se mit à la lécher, la suçoter pour finalement la mordiller et y laisser un suçon. Le blond enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Trowa en mettant la tête sur le côté, offrant son cou. Il remonta sa jambe au fur et à mesure que Trowa remontait vers le début de sa cuisse. Quatre descendit ses bras au ventre de son petit ami et souleva le tissu noir que portait Trowa, glissant ses mains dessous. Trowa émit un petit cri de surprise.

-Tu as les mains gelées ! Viens là que je te les réchauffe…

Il prit les mains du blond et les embrassa puis sortit sa langue et les lécha sensuellement. Il descendit lentement en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de la peau du bras de Quatre. Il mordilla son épaule et caressa le ventre du blond gémissant. Celui-ci enleva le T-shirt de Trowa et en profita pour caresser la peau musclée et bronzée.

Quatre glissa sa jambe entre celles de Trowa et plia le genou, appuyant sur l'entrejambe de son amour. Le brun se tendit puis lâcha un soupir lorsque le blond fit bouger son genou. Les gestes du brun furent plus précipités d'un coup. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la jupe de Quatre et la retira. Le blond fit de même avec le pantalon de Trowa qui alla rejoindre la jupe et les T-shirts. Trowa pressa son corps contre celui du blond, celui-ci glissant ses mains sur la chute des reins du brun.

-Vite Trowa…dépêche-toi, je te veux…

Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes et embrassa Quatre pour ensuite le démunir de son boxer et ôter le sien. Il humidifia ses doigts, écarta et souleva les jambes de son petit ami, puis un introduit un progressivement en Quatre. Le blond se tortilla un peu pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Trowa continua sa progression et ajouta un deuxième doigt. Quatre sentit son corps chauffer, chauffer…il embrassa Trowa en lui mordant la lèvre sauvagement, une lueur fiévreuse dans le fin fond de ses yeux. Le brun mit un autre doigt dans l'intimité de Quatre qui se cambra. Le français les remua, caressant la fine paroi. Quatre lâcha un gémissement au-delà de l'érotisme qui donna encore plus envie à Trowa de le pénétrer. Il enleva ses doigts et envoya un puissant coup de rein.

Le blond sentit une brûlure au niveau des fesses. Brûlure qui se transforma au fur et à mesure en plaisir intense…oh si intense ! Trowa profita de sensation unique de n'être qu'un avec son ange un bon moment, puis il s'activa au niveau des hanches de Quatre. Le blond s'accrocha aux oreillers et ballotta la tête dans tous les sens, ne sachant où donner de la tête. Trowa caressa le corps de Quatre et remonta à son visage. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres du blond qui instinctivement se mit à les lécher.

Le brun se pencha sur lui et lui fit des milliers de baisers papillons tout en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins. Il alla perdre ses doigts dans la chevelure ondoyante aussi jaune que le soleil en prononçant le nom de son amant.

D'un coup, Trowa se perdit en Quatre en un sursaut de plaisir. Le blond ne tarda pas à lui aussi être submergé par une merveilleuse sensation qui le fit aller au septième ciel.

Ils se laissèrent aller avec soulagement dans la douceur des draps, luisants de sueur qu'ils étaient. Quatre posa sa tête sur le bras de Trowa et le regarda. Au bout d'un certain moment, il se mit à sourire à pleines dents, puis embrassa Trowa pour enfin s'allonger et plonger dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur, protégé par Trowa.

¤¤¤

-Allez, Heero on est dans ta chambre !

Duo déposa Heero avec soulagement puis massa son épaule, endolorie par le poids d'Heero.

-Bon, je vais te laisser tranquillement. Dors bien !

-Je dormirai mieux si tu étais avec moi tu sssais ?

Heero s'était approché de Duo et s'agrippait au bas de son débardeur. Son regard était embué par l'alcool.

-Ah oui ? Tiens donc ! Mais je crois que tu as assez fait aujourd'hui, alors tu vas gentiment te reposer et moi je vais tout simplement aller dans ma chambre.

-Mais je veux pas dormir moua ! Faire du sport c'est bon pour la santé alors fais du sport avec moi Duo !!

Le métis s'était dangereusement rapproché du natté et avait fait glisser une bretelle du débardeur. Duo la remit en place et repoussa Heero.

-Raconte pas de conneries, tu vas dormir et puis tu seras en forme pour demain !

-Mais c'est pas des conneries, je veux vraiment te faire l'amour ! Je suis sérieux, Duo, passe la nuit avec moi !!

¤¤¤

Tsuzuku…

Ooooooooh que je suis méchaaaaaaaaaaante !!!! ça y est, je me mets à parler comme Quatre quand il est bourré !!!

Quatre : ben j'avais rien demandé mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre

Trowa : ben moi non plus

Killua11 : Nan mais regardez-les…--

Duo : Dis, dis, c'est quand que je peux faire pareil avec Hee-chan ?

Killua11 : aha !!! J'ai dit que ça dépendrait des reviews mon p'ti

Duo : Oh ben non !!!

Killua11 : Oh ben si !! Et pour remédier à ça…

Heero et Duo : Laissez plein de reviews s'il vous plaît !!!! Regards désespérés

PS: au passage, le blog dont je parle depuis longtemps a été créé!!! Il est sur mon profil mais je le remets ici! http://galeriekillua11. 


	8. Problèmes en vue!

Auteur : Le jour où je mourrais, je léguerai mes fics à Tsuki-no-Shinigami et à Boby, mais je suis encore vivante alors… Toujours moi, Killua11 !!!

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et « le Feu sur la Glace », film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime, lemon

Couples : TrowaxQuatre, pour l'instant c'est le seul couple stable…

Disclamer : Dans tout ce fouillis, il n'y a que Chiaro qui soit à moi, d'ailleurs, ne le jugez pas trop vite, et ne le tuez pas, même en pensée !!! Merci !

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé « Championnat National »…

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez !!! Je t'adore Bisou !! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !! Merci évidemment à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée : Lwella, Cat, marnie, Tahitian Shaman, Cyndie; Noan, mylène, Iroko, Kyu, Nass, Arlia, Bernie et lysanea

Et enfin, un merci tout particulier à marnie ! Ma pauvre marnie…je suis pas sympa avec toi !! Je me rattrape, promis juré !! Gros bisous à toi !!

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤

**Le Feu sur la Glace**

**Chapitre8 : Problèmes en vue !!!**

Le métis s'était dangereusement rapproché du natté et avait fait glisser une bretelle du débardeur. Duo la remit en place et repoussa Heero.

-Raconte pas de conneries, tu vas dormir et puis tu seras en forme pour demain !

-Mais c'est pas des conneries, je veux vraiment te faire l'amour ! Duo, passe la nuit avec moi !!

Duo se retourna vers Heero et observa attentivement le brun pour finalement détourner les yeux.

-Tu…ne sais pas ce que tu racontes…

-Oh ! Duo ! Pense plus à rien ! Ce que je ressens là, ça me plait…c'est trop fatigant de penser, alors laisse-toi aller !

Heero posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Duo qui le repoussa.

-Tu as déjà joué avec des aimants Duo ? Tu sais, on les pousse, ils vous repoussent, et on les repousse…et ça continue tout autour de la table alors qu'on pouvait les arrêter en leur donnant un petit coup de pouce. C'est à cause de ça…

Heero regarda Duo avec intensité malgré les effluves d'alcool. Duo sentit que tout cela allait mal tourner mais ne dit rien. Le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches de Duo.

-C'est à cause de ça que ça a été terrible toi et moi. On avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce…un tout petit coup de pouce…

-Allons Heero, sois raisonnable, tu oublies Réléna !

-Oh Réléna ! C'est qu'une nana après tout, fit Heero en rigolant frénétiquement. De toute façon c'est fini entre nous. On a rompu… Et oui ! Rom-pu !

Duo tendit un verre d'eau à Heero en le regardant. Heero fit de même puis but d'une traite.

-Non Heero, pas cette nuit. Pas dans ton état !

-Pas dans quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon état !!

Heero se remit à rire.

-Heero ! Tu es bourré !

Duo avait saisit les épaules du métis.

-Et alors ça veut dire quoi !

-Ça veut tout simplement dire que…qu'il est temps que tu penses à dormir !

-Et non il ne manquait plus que ça ! Quelqu'un qui me dit ce que je dois faire !! Cria Heero en repoussant Duo de toutes ses forces et en le regardant d'un air blessé. Et si tu l'as pas remarqué, apprends que je suis en train de te faire des avances !! Et oui, et toi tu me sors un sermon sur ce qui est moral ou pas !

Heero marqua un arrêt en regardant Duo avec une haine visible et une pointe de tristesse.

-Des sermons j'en entends assez sur la glace, fous le camp !

-Mais Heero tu ne comprends pas !?

-Non et c'est pas nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?! Et toi le grand Duo ! Celui qui a toujours le sourire, qui supporte tout et qui attire l'attention de tout le monde, tu me vois même pas !

-T'es pas au point pour l'alcool, laisse tomber. Fit Duo avec un regard dur.

L'américain se tourna vers le couloir de sortie pour partir quand Heero lui cria :

-Et toi c'est pour les lits que tu es pas au point !!

Il tourna la tête vers Heero dont quelques larmes pointaient dans les yeux mais il s'efforçait de les faire disparaître. Duo ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa.

-Ça aurait pu être autre chose, Heero.

-J'ai dit fous le camp…

Heero se détourna complètement de Duo et commença à enlever ses habits et à mettre son pyjama. Duo eut un regard mi-furieux, mi-blessé et finalement partit.

Dès que la porte se referma, Heero s'effondra sur son lit et y donna des coups de poings pour se calmer. Il s'endormit de fatigue après s'être complètement défoulé.

¤¤¤

Duo se jeta sur son lit avec une rage impuissante. Il enleva ses vêtements de fille et s'habilla en garçon. Il en avait marre. Marre de plein de choses…Trop de choses certainement. Il lâcha ses cheveux pour essayer d'avoir une sensation de liberté, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Duo se releva et alla fouiller dans sa commode. Il en sortit un plateau avec des bouteilles d'alcool. Il avait certainement déjà trop bu pour la soirée, mais il avait besoin d'oublier. Il ouvrit la première bouteille et la descendit à une vitesse vertigineuse malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà ingurgité.

Il commença une autre bouteille et la finit aussi vite que la première.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et posa sa main sur son front. Il se sentait misérable et avait le moral à zéro. Il décida après réflexion de sortir un peu dehors pour se changer les idées. Il prit un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux en une vulgaire queue de cheval et quitta sa chambre.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur sans faire attention et heurta quelqu'un.

-Désolé, tout va bien, fit-il en tendant une main pour aider le pauvre inconnu à se relever.

-Oui…tout va bien, j'ai un ange devant moi, fit l'autre. A moins que je n'aie trop bu…

Il était blond un peu châtain avec les cheveux fins descendant jusqu'à la fin de sa nuque. Il accepta la main de Duo et le regarda intensément avec ses yeux bleu-gris. L'américain rougit légèrement sous le regard et le compliment.

-Dites-moi…quel est votre nom ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Euh et bien…je m'appelle Duo…et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Chiaro, enchanté Duo.

Chiaro lui fit un grand sourire.

-Où alliez-vous, sans indiscrétion ? Puis-je vous accompagner ?

-Euh…

-Dites oui, je vous en prie !

-Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord !

Duo le gratifia d'un sourire et les portes se refermèrent lorsque Chiaro entama la conversation.

¤¤¤

-Duo, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !! Tu es magnifique…

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit.

-Non, je ne suis qu'un sombre imbécile…

-Ne dis pas ça !!

Chiaro lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour les empêcher de dire autre chose. Il caressa la joue de Duo avec un regard tendre. Duo fit couler quelques larmes silencieuses et le blond le serra contre lui, en tentant de faire cesser ses pleurs. Il lui caressa, la tête et Duo éclata de plus belle en sanglots, s'accrochant au T-shirt de Chiaro. Le blond l'amena s'asseoir sur un banc et le laissa pleurer autant qu'il le voulait en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

-Merci Chiaro…désolé, ça va mieux…

-Moi je crois que ça ne va pas mieux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es vidé de tes larmes que la douleur n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je veux essayer de t'aider. Je connais trop bien ce genre de douleur…

Duo releva ses yeux humides sur le visage de l'italien et déposa un petit baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le blond parut surpris et scruta le visage de l'américain. Il finit par lui donner lui aussi un baiser et le serra encore plus contre lui.

-Chiaro, j'ai envie d'oublier…avec toi s'il te plaît.

-Moi aussi…il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais oublier…

Le regard de l'italien s'était fait douleur et Duo lui caressa la joue comme Chiaro lui avait fait un peu plus tôt.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait…

L'américain tira l'italien hors du banc et ils retournèrent dans l'hôtel.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'ascenseur puis Duo amena Chiaro jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils commencèrent à enlever leur T-shirt quand Chiaro s'arrêta.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est le meilleur moyen d'oublier, Duo ?

-Je…ça ne sert plus à rien de se poser la question maintenant…et puis tu m'as dit que toi aussi tu cherchais à oublier quelqu'un…

-Je sais…c'est que…

Chiaro s'assit sur le bord du lit et Duo le rejoignit. L'italien prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller…je veux oublier et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'est que pour cette nuit…

-Je ne veux pas le brusquer mais je l'aime de tout mon cœur…et lui, il ne veut pas me voir. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir comme ça mais je sais pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi…je n'ai pas le droit de le forcer…je me suis juré de respecter ses raisons…

L'américain prit le pauvre italien tremblant entre ses bras où il se mit à pleurer sa détresse. Duo attendit qu'il se calme puis s'allongea sur le lit.

-Allez, viens. Oublions…

¤¤¤

Heero sortit de sa chambre le lendemain avec un air groggy, lunettes de soleil sur le nez parce que la lumière lui massacrait les yeux.

-Le tout, c'est de mettre un pas après l'autre… c'est tout…. Houlà ça tourne !! Se fit-il à lui-même.

Il s'appuya sur sa porte puis mis la main sur la poignée. Il fronça les sourcils sous les verres teintés et essaya d'actionner la poignée. Elle était verrouillée. Il soupira et fouilla sa veste à la recherche de sa carte magnétique. Son visage se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa carte à l'intérieur.

-Et merde ! Jura-t-il.

Il hésita un instant puis se décida à aller se traîner jusqu'à la chambre de Duo qui avait un double de la carte.

Il stoppa sa main dans l'air avant de frapper et failli se raviser, mais finalement, il toqua. Il allait s'excuser tout simplement pour son comportement de la veille et demander à Duo son double. Voilà, c'était très bien.

Il attendit tellement qu'au moment où il allait partir, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Heero fit demi-tour et allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Duo qui avait répondu, mais un grand homme blond châtain qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

-Ah…euh désolé, j'ai dû me tromper de chambre…excusez-moi…

Il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière demander :

-C'était qui ?

Il se figea et revint une nouvelle fois sur ses pas. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre et découvrit Duo en train d'attacher son peignoir.

Sur le moment, il n'en crût pas ses yeux et abaissa ses lunettes de soleil pour être certain que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un mauvais tour de ses yeux. Duo se stoppa net et dévisagea Heero avec des yeux ronds. Le métis prit un regard blessé et s'enfuit à la minute qui suivit.

-Heero ! Heero !!! Attendant, je peux tout expliquer.

Le brun était déjà en train de monter dans l'ascenseur quand Duo lui courut après. En le voyant, le brun s'excita sur le bouton pour que les portes se referment, mais Duo réussit à s'y glisser de justesse.

-Laisse-moi, j'ai pas envie de te voir ! Dire que j'ai failli m'excuser pour hier…

-Attends, c'est quoi qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Je suis libre de mes mouvements, non ?

-Chiaro Fatelli ! C'était Chiaro Fatelli ! Il a été le partenaire de Dorothy Catalonia pendant plusieurs années !!…Oh et puis laisse tomber !

-Et alors ? Que ce soit Chiaro ou un autre, ça te regarde pas ! Et puis tu pourrais arrêter de me traiter comme un chien ?! Depuis que je suis arrivé chez toi c'est toujours comme ça ! Hier soir tu te saoules et moi je devrais sauter sur l'occasion et remercier le Seigneur ! Ben non, désolé, Chiaro est beaucoup plus diplomate et gentil que toi !

-C'est pour ça que tu as préféré coucher avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi !?

-Imbécile !!

Duo donna une gifle magistrale à Heero. Dans ses yeux se formait une petite mare de larmes.

-Fous le camp de ma vie et tout de suite ! Fit Heero en montrant la porte de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une dizaine de curieux.

-Alors là, tu me le diras pas deux fois ! Ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je meurs d'envie de le faire !

Heero s'en alla de l'ascenseur en courant, jouant des coudes parmi la petite troupe de curieux qui s'était formée.

La plupart des gens rigolaient en montrant discrètement Duo du doigt.

L'américain baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et se rendit compte qu'il était en peignoir. Il essaya de détourner la situation en lançant un :

-Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

¤¤¤

Heero, Duo et Odin étaient de retour en Russie et l'entraîneur n'avait pas perdu de temps pour reprendre l'entraînement. Il était d'ailleurs assis devant Heero et Duo et passait son regard de l'un à l'autre.

-Alors ? Nous avons un petit problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur la glace, Heero et Duo étaient à trois mètres l'un de l'autre et fuyaient ostensiblement le moindre contact visuel.

-Bon, mais laissons ce petit problème de côté. Et attaquons-nous à un énorme problème ! Et quel est cet énorme problème ? Solo Del Marchello et Lucrezia Noin. Qui ? Solo Del Marchello et Lucrezia Noin ! L'année dernière, ces deux-là ont remporté le Championnat d'Europe ! Notation : parfaite ! Les autres concurrents sont éliminés, le Championnat est terminé ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! Solo Del Marchello et Lucrezia Noin imbattables ! Alors salut la pochette-surprise venue du froid ! Adieu la médaille d'or !

Odin regarda les deux patineurs pour essayer de percevoir la moindre manifestation, mais ces deux-là étaient désespérants ce jour-là.

-Il y a une solution possible, naturellement, comme toujours, mais probablement trop dangereuse.

Duo s'approcha d'Odin qui lui tendit des papiers avec des schémas. L'américain se frotta le menton, réfléchissant. Heero, lui, campait sa position d'un air buté.

-Mais c'est fou ! Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé tous ces trucs ? Fit Duo en montrant les papiers.

-Vingt ans que je travaille là-dessus mais je n'avais pas les patineurs ni l'occasion…le désir. Aujourd'hui, les conditions sont réunies.

-C'est quoi ça ? C'est une pirouette en l'air sur lancé ?

-Hum.

A ce moment, Heero intervint pour la première fois. Il s'approcha de Duo à une distance respectable et jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

-Si, intervint Odin, à condition bien sûr d'avoir une totale confiance et de…

-Non ! Non, c'est illégal !

-Oh…légal…illégal…qui sait, le règlement ne dit rien…Répondit Odin.

-C'est inhumain ça…saut et pirouette sur lancé ! Et il me rattrape ? Demanda Duo.

-Euh…je crois.

-C'est tout à fait impossible ! Trancha Heero.

-Pourquoi ? Nous avons tous les éléments…fit l'entraîneur.

-Ah oui ! Et seulement 6 semaines !!

-Le « Pamchenko double » ? Fit le natté

-Absolument pas !!!! Lança le métis en jetant un regard furieux contre Duo.

-Tu voudrais peut-être qu'on lui donne ton nom !! Il te plairait mieux comme ça ? Répondit l'américain avec acidité.

-Non non, c'est une grave erreur…vous n'êtes pas encore prêts…Se ravisa Odin, voyant que la situation allait tourner au vinaigre sous peu au vu du regard d'Heero.

-Non non ! Attendez ! On peut y arriver ! Enfin, moi oui !

-Ah oui ? Parce que moi j'en suis incapable peut-être !

-Faut voir.

¤¤¤

Heero et Duo essayaient de mettre du mieux qu'il pouvaient leur différent de côté et écoutaient scrupuleusement les conseils et directives d'Odin pour la réalisation du Pamchenko double.

-Bon, Duo, mets-toi au sol et Heero, prends-lui les pieds, voilà, comme ça. Maintenant tu vas tourner le plus vite possible pour que son corps décolle bien du sol…

Heero acquiesça et commença à tourner.

-Duo, ton corps doit être détendu !

Duo fit ce qui lui était demandé. Un instant après, il tomba au sol. Il se releva en grimaçant et se repositionna.

-Très bien, encore !! Plus haut, plus haut !! Il faut qu'il s'envole !!

Milliardo entra silencieusement dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Odin. Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes puis se tourna vers l'entraîneur.

-Ils vont réussir ?

-Oui, à la longue.

-Avant qu'ils en arrivent à s'entretuer ? Fit le blond avec une pointe d'ironie.

Odin haussa les épaules et se mit à crier pour Duo.

-Le corps doit être détendu, la confiance totale ! Pas de demi-mesures !!

Heero lâcha Duo, épuisés autant l'un que l'autre. Duo atterrit sur son épaule qui commençait à lui faire un mal de chien à force de tomer dessus.

-C'est marrant, c'est pas toi qui « vole » !!

Duo se replaça et Heero recommença. A nouveau, Duo tomba.

-Les demi-mesures équivalent à de grosses blessures !! Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut !!

Heero lâcha à nouveau Duo qui retomba lourdement une fois de plus. L'américain tenta de se relever mais il resta au sol en se tenant l'épaule.

-Ah ! Il me faut une pause…

Heero alla l'aider à se relever, laissant de côté le fait qu'il ne lui parlait plus et l'évitait. Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour le natté et se sentait coupable. Mais plus il essayait d'éviter des chutes à Duo, plus il se fatiguait, et moins il avait la force nécessaire pour le soulever.

-Bon, il est tard, on reprendra demain.

¤¤¤

Il était plus de minuit quand Milliardo se leva à cause d'une crampe. Il descendit l'étage pour en profiter pour aller boire un verre d'eau lorsqu'il vit un rai de lumière s'étendre de sous la porte de son bureau. Il y entra, intrigué, pensant d'abord que des voleurs s'étaient introduits ici. Il fut étonné de voir son fils en robe de chambre devant la cheminée.

-Heero ?

Le garçon ne se retourna même pas quand son père mit sa main sur son épaule. Il était en train de regarder les photos qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la cheminée.

-J'étais en train de regarder les photos de maman…fit-il d'une voix étrangement froide et à la fois pleine d'émotion.

-Il me semble encore l'entendre…répondit Milliardo en regardant la plus grande photo, celle où sa femme était en tenue de patinage et riait, une coupe à la main. Les Jeux Olympiques ! Les Jeux Olympiques ! Elle en rêvait… elle en a toujours rêvé…

-…

-Tu devrais aller au lit et te reposer…

-Je suis pas fatigué.

-Heero !

-Non…à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Pourquoi je m'acharne ? Tout ce que je vais réussir à faire, c'est le blesser comme j'ai fait avec Dorothy…et peut-être même répéter ce qui s'est passé avec maman…

Le visage de Milliardo se ferma et il évita le sujet de sa femme.

-Dorothy a eut un malencontreux accident, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ! Et puis, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours désiré, patiner et aller aux Jeux ?

-Toujours… ?

-Heero !

-Je sais…faut que je te laisse. Ces discussions m'exaspèrent.

Le brun s'en alla puis monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant là son père, devant le portrait de sa défunte femme.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'ils s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied sur le Pamchenko, et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à réaliser la figure. Le corps de Duo était couvert de bleus, mais il tentait de le cacher tant bien que mal. Il voulait réussir et prouver qu'il pouvait y arriver. Quelques jours plus tôt, Milliardo avait été lui parler pour essayer de le convaincre de s'arrêter là, « que sa folie n'aille pas plus loin » avait-il dit. Cela avait mis Duo en une colère rarement vue chez lui, et il s'acharnait de plus belle, quelque soit sa douleur.

D'un autre côté, il voyait qu'Heero avait changé pour une raison qu'il ignorait et commençait même à se rendre compte que c'était à cause de ce changement que le brun n'arrivait pas à le monter assez haut. Il y avait comme un blocage en Heero, comme une prise de conscience de quelque chose qui l'effrayait et le retenait.

Milliardo, lui, faisait pression sur l'américain pour qu'il abandonne pour une encore une autre raison mystérieuse. Il lui faisait porter aussi le chapeau de l'échec du Pamchenko.

La pression de Milliardo combinée à l'attitude d'Heero et la douleur de Duo commençait peu à peu à user l'américain.

Il commença à visionner d'anciennes vidéos du temps où Heero était partenaire avec Dorothy pour essayer de comprendre comment mieux se positionner pour facilité la tâche à Heero et aussi éviter d'écoper en plus des remontrances d'Odin.

Il était avachi sur le canapé et regardait la vidéo alors qu'un détail attira son attention. Il rembobina un instant puis s'arrêta sur l'image qu'il voulait.

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose…la défaite de Calgary…elle avait été attribuée à Dorothy…

Duo se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de comprendre…

¤¤¤

Tsuzuku… 

Voilà un chapitre de plus !!! Et ben, je m'étonne moi-même de mon inspiration débordante du moment !!! Profitons-en !!!

Duo : J'ai mal partouuuuuuuuuuuut !!!!

Killua11 : Désolée !! Mais bon, je vais abréger tes souffrances, j'ai juste besoin du fait que tu sois à bout moralement

Duo : ah oui ? Méchante va !!

Killua11 : Oui, oui, tout à fait. Bon, sinon, je prends la défense de mon perso : Chiaro ! Ne soyez pas durs avec lui, il n'y a rien entre lui et Duo !! Vous verrez ça plus tard, alors NE LE TRUCIDEZ PAS !!!! Je l'aime beaucoup moi !! Sinon, ben…je veux bien des petites reviews…ou même des grandes reviews !!!! Oui ! Oui ! Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews !!!


	9. Painful memories 1ere partie

Auteur : Killua11! Yatta !! Et nan, elle est pas morte :DDD

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et « le Feu sur la Glace », film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime…hum…lemon ou pas lemon… ? bon, ça dépendra des demandes

Couples : Bon, bon…toujours pas de Heero x Duo en vue…désolée mais bon, ce sera avec encore plus de soulagement que vous les verrez ensemble !! Sinon, Trowa x Quatre, esquisse de Chiaro x Chris (j'ai bien dit esquisse alors pas de plainte --), Solo x Séréna…

Disclamer : Bon, pas de nouveauté d'ici ce chapitre et l'ancien, sinon, soyez sûrs que j'aurais fait passé l'annonce à la radio, la télé etc… donc, G-boys pas à moi !! (Le reste m'en fous, gardez la Réléfuschia !!) Le reste des persos m'appartient

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé « Championnat National » et qui sait, peut-être plus…

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez !!! Je t'adore Bisou !! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !!

Merci à : Lwella, zashikiwarashi, marnie (tu vois, j'ai posté!!! lol) BernieCalling, Cyndie, Nass et la-shinegami pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ça fait plaisir !!!

Bonne lecture !

**¤¤¤**

**Le Feu sur la Glace**

**Chapitre9 : Painful memories…(1ère partie)**

Duo était dans un état presque pitoyable depuis trois jours. Heero laissait de plus en plus sa rancœur de côté et s'inquiétait grandement en voyant à quel point l'américain était épuisé. Lui-même se sentait bloqué par la peur qui l'avait envahi lorsque certains évènements de sa vie lui étaient revenus pour lui rappeler plusieurs choses qu'il avait fini par oublier. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus de ne pas réussir au moins pour abréger les souffrances de Duo. Un jour, poussé par l'inquiétude et la peur, il décida d'aller voir Duo.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Personne ne lui répondit quoi que ce soit et Heero sortit son double des clefs pour ouvrir. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Duo ?

Un silence lui répondit. Il se mit à chercher l'américain et le trouva finalement au bout de 5 minutes. Il était allongé sur le ventre dans son lit.

Heero hésita à rentrer puis se lança. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Duo était torse nu et le brun pouvait voir d'horrifiants bleus s'étendre sur toute la partie gauche de Duo.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il les caressa du bout des doigts, le cœur serré en se disant que c'était, une fois de plus, sa faute.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le dos du natté comme pour s'excuser. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les trapèzes de Duo et entreprit de le masser un peu pour le détendre.

Duo émit un gémissement de contentement en sentant qu'on le massait, ne pensant même pas une seconde que son bienfaiteur pouvait être Heero.

Le métis passa ainsi un quart d'heure à masser son partenaire puis il posa sa tête sur le dos de Duo, s'y sentant bien. Finalement, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait, bercé par la chaleur que Duo produisait.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla en sentant des fourmis partout dans son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur pour ensuite s'apercevoir qu'il s'était servi de Duo comme oreiller. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant la nuit et son souffle, paisible et régulier, informait Heero que le natté dormait encore.

Le métis se releva et partit petit-déjeuner.

¤¤¤

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse ahurissante et la Fédération de patinage les avait conviés une semaine à l'avance, pour pouvoir planifier toutes les interviews et photos d'avant le jour J.

Là, Duo avait tout de suite cherché Trowa et Quatre et s'était détendu auprès d'eux dès leur arrivée. Il avait aussi vu Chiaro et avait parlé avec lui.

Pas d'amertume entre eux, chacun savait que l'autre ne représentait pas la personne qu'il aimait et entre eux ne restait que l'amitié.

Le blond avait été surpris de le voir habillé en femme et avait eu la bonté de promettre de ne rien dire à ce sujet, il lui en était grandement reconnaissant d'ailleurs.

Duo avait fait la connaissance de Séréna, la partenaire de Chiaro. C'était une fille d'une grande gentillesse et tout à fait charmante. Elle était toute petite et adorable. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et raides, elle avait une petite frange qui laissait à peine voir un bout de son front blanc, et le reste de ses cheveux descendait jusqu'à son bassin, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient bleus avec une pointe de jaune vers la pupille. Ils avaient vite sympathisé ensemble. Duo avait appris qu'eux aussi avaient été sélectionnés pour les Jeux Olympiques, et qu'ils représentaient l'Italie. Il avait alors dit avec une espèce de sourire mystérieux :

-Et bien alors il faudra qu'on s'affronte !

Les deux jeunes gens avaient fait une drôle de tête et avaient répondu ensuite que c'était vrai.

-Tiens-toi bien Duo, on va te mettre la pâtée !! Avait déclaré Chiaro en rigolant.

Duo avait alors fait un sourire un peu triste et avait répondu :

-C'est bien possible…Heero et moi on est pas un couple de patineurs en ce moment, on est des étrangers. On est « lui » et « moi », pas « nous ».

A ce moment, Chiaro avait regretté ses paroles et avait tenté de se rattraper, ce qui avait fait rire Duo.

Puis il les avait invités à boire un café.

-Comme ça vous verrez Quat-chan et Tro !! Avait-il ajouté, tout sourire.

Finalement, ils étaient tous les cinq autour d'une table et bavardaient.

-Heero n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Trowa. Il est malade ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non, il n'a pas l'air malade.

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ben…à vrai dire, je ne le comprends plus…en fait, je me demande si je l'ai vraiment compris un jour…

En disant cela, Duo plongea son regard dans son café en s'amusant à faire tourner le bout de son doigt sur le rebord de la tasse.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un instant, ils étaient tous un peu inquiets pour Duo.

A ce moment, la porte du petit café s'ouvrit et un homme à l'allure svelte et gracieuse entra. Il avait de superbes cheveux qui semblaient aussi fins que des fils de soie et aussi doux, certainement. Ils étaient assez longs, arrivant aux omoplates du jeune homme et étaient noués en une queue de cheval. Ses pointes bouclaient un peu et de grandes mèches de cheveux s'échappaient sur l'avant du visage, l'encadrant. Il tenait un sac à la main et portait un T-shirt complètement noir et un jeans trop grand pour lui, le tout complété par des converses blanches complètement usées.

Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Chiaro se mit à se tortiller sur son siège, mal à l'aise, puis Séréna s'écria :

-Mais c'est Chris ! Eh, Chris !! Viens t'asseoir avec nous !!

La jeune fille fit de grands signes de la main pour attirer l'attention du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et ainsi tout le monde put voir qu'il avait une peau extrêmement pâle et de superbes yeux bleu verts. Il scruta rapidement l'assemblée comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un et ses yeux se posèrent sur Chiaro qui s'agita encore plus, n'osant pas regarder son observateur.

Ça donnait vraiment une impression étrange de voir Chiaro essayer de se faire tout petit, lui qui était assez grand.

Le dénommé Chris sembla contrarié et Séréna le prit par le bras au moment où il allait poliment décliner l'invitation.

-Allez, on va te présenter à tout le monde !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit une petite moue désapprobatrice, mais c'était sans compter la petite brunette. Elle le tira avec un grand sourire vers les autres.

-Je vous présente Chris ! C'est mon petit frère.

Trowa, Quatre et Duo ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis et hurlèrent à l'unisson :

-HEIN ?

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! Fit Trowa.

-Wow !! Firent Duo et Quatre.

Chris semblait essayer de se cacher derrière ses mèches tombantes, apparemment gêné. Séréna fit un grand sourire et alla s'asseoir, Chris à sa suite.

-Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à nous le dire.

Chiaro, lui, n'avait toujours rien dit et semblait ne rien vouloir dire. Chris se retrouvait assis à côté de lui, vu qu'il ne restait que deux places avant que sa sœur ne s'assoie et qu'elle avait pris celle d'à côté. Bizarrement, Chris semblait vouloir ignorer Chiaro de toutes ses forces, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

Personne n'aborda le sujet, se disant qu'il y avait certainement un problème épineux là-dessous.

-Bon, je vais faire les présentations ! Fit Duo. Alors, le petit blond en face, c'est Quatre, mon fr… ma sœur, le grand escogriffe muet à ses heures, c'est Trowa, mon meilleur ami, et ben moi c'est Duo ! Ravi de te connaître !

A chaque personne présentée, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'était gentiment incliné, ce qui avait un peu désorienté Trowa, Quatre et Duo, qui avaient trouvé les salutations un peu froides et trop respectueuses. D'ailleurs, Chris n'avait pas pipé mot depuis son arrivée.

-Hé, dis, t'as l'air bien pâle…t'es pas malade au moins ? Demanda Duo, légèrement inquiet.

-Non, je vais bien. C'est mon teint naturel.

La voix de Chris était très belle, un peu morne, certes, mais jolie à entendre. Un peu comme de l'eau.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'as une super belle voix, tu devrais parler un peu plus !! Fit Duo tout sourire.

Chris parut étonné du compliment et fit un petit sourire.

-Merci du compliment !

Chiaro s'enfonça soudain dans son siège et croisa les bras comme s'il boudait.

Quatre, qui était à côté de Séréna, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Chiaro ?

La brunette haussa des épaules en répondant :

-Si je pouvais le savoir…il est comme ça depuis quelques temps…

Elle se mit à soupirer comme pour dire « les hommes sont un mystère vivant… »

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa sur la table.

-Au fait, quelle nationalité représentez-vous, demanda Quatre à Chiaro, Séréna et Chris.

-Ben Chiaro et moi on représente l'Italie, et Chris représente l'Angleterre avec sa partenaire, Dorothy Catalonia…

-Dorothy Catalonia ? C'est ta partenaire !?! S'exclama Duo en se levant de sa chaise d'un bond.

Il fit sursauter tout le monde, puis se rendit compte qu'il s'était emporté et se rassit.

-Euh…oui, c'est ma partenaire, pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien…

Duo parut songeur un instant puis revint sur Terre.

-Et vous ? Demanda Séréna.

-Et bien Trowa et moi représentons la France, et Duo représente la Russie avec Heero Yuy.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence qui commençait à peser lorsque le portable de Séréna sonna.

Tout le monde sursauta et elle lut son message.

-Désolé, Solo me cherche partout…je m'en vais. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés !!! A la prochaine !!

Sur ce, elle s'en alla en sautillant presque.

-C'est qui Solo ? Fit Quatre.

-C'est son petit ami, répondit Chiaro pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Chris. Elle l'a rencontré en arrivant et a eu le coup de foudre paraît-il…

-Ah…

L'ambiance devint encore plus morne depuis le départ de la brunette et Duo allait parler lorsque Chris dit :

-Je vais y aller aussi, Dorothy doit m'attendre…

Chiaro sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Chris se leva sans un regard pour l'italien et partit après avoir dit poliment au revoir aux trois autres.

-Et ben, belle gueule mais assez à cheval sur la politesse !! Ça en fait un vide entre le frère et la sœur !!

Chiaro sembla réfléchir intensément puis s'excusa, se leva et partit en courant.

Après son départ, Duo amena sa chemise à son nez et dit :

-Vous croyez qu'on pue ?

Quatre et Trowa poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération en regardant Duo.

-Ben quoi, si même mes blagues vaseuses ne détendent plus l'atmosphère, où va le monde ?!

¤¤¤

-Attends !! Chris, je t'en supplie…

L'homme aux cheveux noirs accéléra le pas, fuyant l'homme désespéré qui le poursuivait. Chiaro réussit à le rattraper et le retint par l'épaule. L'anglais fut obligé de se retourner et lança au blond un regard presque vide, comme s'il ne le voyait pas, puis peu à peu, ce regard se changea en mélancolie puis en colère.

Chiaro le lâcha. Il eut un air profondément blessé, à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser en larmes. Il détourna la tête sur le côté pendant que Chris s'échappait de son emprise.

L'italien releva la tête alors que l'anglais allait monter dans l'ascenseur.

-Je…tout ce que je t'ai dit…je suis sincère comme je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie…je tiens à toi, Chris…

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se figea puis déclara, sans se retourner :

-Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit…tu ne fais que te faire du mal à courir après quelqu'un comme moi. Une ombre, c'est ce que je suis. Tu sais pourtant tout ce que je vais te dire alors pourquoi ? J'ai déjà donné…

Il baissa la tête puis monta dans l'ascenseur, sous le regard meurtri de l'italien.

-…et je n'en peux plus, souffla-t-il alors que les portes se refermaient sur le désespoir du blond.

Chris se laissa aller contre le miroir de l'ascenseur puis laissa silencieusement couler quelques larmes et finalement éclata en sanglots en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec une rage impuissante.

¤¤¤

Chiaro tapa son poing contre le mur, se maudissant. Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi n'était-il donc pas capable d'aider la personne qu'il aimait au lieu de lui rajouter un poids sur le cœur !?

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières.

Etait-il à ce point inutile ? N'était-il qu'un poids encombrant dont on cherche à se débarrasser à tout prix ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois un des sourires qu'il faisait si naturellement autrefois ?

Enlisé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un l'appelait.

-Chiaro !! Hey !! Chiaro !!

Le jeune américain fronça les sourcils. « Mais il est sourd ou quoi !! »

-Ho Chiaroooooo !!!! Je t'appelle !! Allô allô ici Duo, vous me recevez…

Duo se stoppa net dans sa phrase. Arrivé au niveau de l'italien, il remarqua l'air désemparé que celui-ci arborait.

-Hé, tu te sens pas bien ? Ça va pas ? Dis-moi quelque chose !!

Le blond se retourna vivement vers lui, surpris de le voir là, puis afficha une mine réjouie qui sonnait faux.

-Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas au café ?

L'américain se planta devant lui et scruta avec attention son visage d'un air dubitatif.

-Toi, tu as un problème et tu n'en as parlé à personne, vrai ?

Chiaro ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis la referma.

-Vrai, répondit-il.

-Attends, laisse-moi deviner…ça a un rapport avec Chris, bingo !! Fit le natté en pointant le blond du doigt.

L'italien baissa les yeux et répondit dans un souffle un tout petit :

-…bingo…

Duo le regarda puis l'entraîna avec lui dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Duo ? Attends, on va où ?

-Tais-toi et suis-moi.

Chiaro fit ce qu'on lui demandait, gardant ses questions pour lui.

Soudainement, Duo s'arrêta devant le banc d'un square et s'y assit. Chiaro fit de même.

-Alors, explique-moi ton problème !

-Euh…pourquoi on est là ?

-Ben pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, pardi !! Et puis c'est calme et le paysage est beau !! Mais bon, parle-moi un peu de tout ça…

-Ah ! Euh…non, je préférerais ne pas te mêler à mes problèmes…

-Je te dis de raconter alors raconte !!!

L'italien prit un air surpris puis se mit à rire.

-Ben quoi ?

-Je te connaissais pas comme ça ! Je t'avais jamais vu faire un truc de ce genre !!

-Ben y'a un début à tout ! Bon alors, ça vient ? A moins que tu préfères que je te tire les vers du nez un à un, tu pourras demander à Quatre, je suis très doué pour ça !!

L'américain prit ses aises sur le banc, posant ses bras sur le dossier.

-Euh non merci, ça ira.

-Alors ? Je vais pas abandonner alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne trouve un truc pour te le faire dire.

-Ben…tu te souviens du soir où…

-Où on a couché ensemble, oui.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une personne que je voulais oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et ?

-Et bien cette personne, c'est Chris.

-Jusque là, ça m'étonne pas, continue.

-Je…je lui ai dit que je l'aimais il y a maintenant bientôt 7 ans mais…il ne…enfin, je n'existe plus pour lui depuis ce jour…

Le visage de Chiaro se transforma en immense détresse. Il se pencha vers l'avant en regardant ses lacets et prit son poing gauche dans sa main droite.

-Mais bon, jusque là, tu dois te dire que ce n'est pas grand chose…il faut que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé…

flash-back

(POV de Chiaro)

-Séréna !! Tu es en retard ! Tiens ? C'est qui avec toi ?

Je fixe le petit garçon qui se trouve à côté de mon amie d'enfance. Il est accroché à elle…je ne sais pas, mais je trouve que ça a un côté mignon.

-C'est mon petit frère ! Je t'avais dit qu'aujourd'hui je devais l'amener avec moi !

-Ah c'est peut-être vrai…enfin, bonjour ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Chris…Et toi ?

-Ben moi c'est Chiaro. Mais Séréna, il va s'ennuyer pendant qu'on va patiner !!

-Mais non ! Il aime bien le patinage ! Et puis peut-être qu'il va patiner avec nous s'il en a envie !

-Il sait patiner ?

-Oui ! Je sais patiner !

Il me regarde d'un air de défi, mais reste quand même accroché à sa sœur. J'avoue que c'est assez drôle !

-Et t'as quel âge ?

-J'ai 10 ans !

-Hein ? Mais t'es plus vieux que moi ! Alors que tu fais même pas ma taille !!

-Et alors ? J'ai un an de plus ! C'est ce qui compte !

Il me tire la langue, puis se met à rire sous mon air boudeur.

-Tu viens Séréna ? On va à la patinoire !

-J'arrive !! Tu viens avec nous Chris ?

-Oui grande sœur !

Il se met à courir pour rattraper son retard et arrive vers nous tout essoufflé. Je me mets à me moquer de lui.

-T'as pas d'endurance !! En plus t'as l'air d'une fille !

-Je suis pas une fille !!!

-Mais t'as les cheveux longs ! Et puis t'es tout petit et t'as à peine la peau sur les os !

-Je te dis que je suis pas une fille !!!

Il se défend avec tant de véhémence qu'il trébuche sur un caillou et tombe en criant de surprise. Il atterrit sur ses fesses.

-Oh ! Chris ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demande Séréna, inquiète.

-C'est bon grande sœur ! Je suis un garçon alors ça va, j'ai pas mal !

Je le regarde, il se retient de pleurer, mais sa rage l'emporte sur ses larmes.

-Ok, t'as raison, t'es pas une fille ! Fais-je.

Il me regarde un instant puis se met à sourire innocemment, montrant que toutes ses dents n'avaient pas encore poussé, il avait deux dents de tombées.

-Allez, on fait la course ! Le premier à la patinoire !

Je pars en trombe sous les protestations des deux frères et sœurs.

-Eh !! Tricheur !! C'est pas juste !

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !! Chris et moi on va se venger ! C'est parti !!

J'accélère pour ne pas me faire rattraper. On arrive tous essoufflés à la patinoire.

-Finalement…on a…pas réussi…à te…rattraper…

-Héhé…je suis…rapide !

On se remet de nos émotions et on paye l'entrée à la caisse. J'aime bien la dame de la caisse, elle est gentille ! Des fois, elle nous laisse rester un peu plus tard sur la glace et puis de temps en temps elle nous ramène quand il fait nuit.

-Bonjour madame !!

-Bonjour mes deux canailles préférées…oh ! Tiens ! Vous nous avez ramené une troisième fripouille ?

-C'est mon frère ! Lance Séréna.

-Eh bien, enchanté de te connaître mon petit ! Allez, filez patinez !

-Oui !!!

On s'en va en vitesse dans les vestiaires pour prendre nos patins et en demander pour Chris. Une fois que c'est fait, on va sur la glace. C'est bien, il n'y a personne ! On a choisi cette heure-là Séréna et moi parce qu'on peut patiner autant qu'on veut sans que personne ne nous embête.

-Allez !! On y va !

On s'amuse à faire la course, montrer nos figures à Chris, faire un concours des plus belles figures, etc…

-Oh !! Il est déjà 8 heures !! Il faut qu'on rentre ! Désolée Chiaro, on y va !

Je leur fais signe de la main et leur crie :

-A demain !!

Ça y est, ils sont partis…moi, je reste encore un petit peu. C'est que, j'ai plus de père et ma mère a sombré dans l'alcool depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Elle dit qu'elle va essayer de devenir une mère plus responsable, mais elle se ment en disant ça, je le sais. Tant qu'elle voudra juste « essayer », je serai toujours un peu orphelin.

-Eh !! Petit bonhomme ! Il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à rentrer chez toi…

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Maman va s'inquiéter sinon.

-Viens par-là, je vais te ramener, il fait déjà nuit !

-Chouette !! Merci !!

Je m'approche d'elle à grands coups de patin et je lui saute dans les bras.

-Allez, c'est rien ! Mais bon Dieu, je serai toujours aussi étonnée par ta maîtrise des patins !

-Héhéhé !! C'est parce que Séréna et moi on s'entraîne !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi vous vous entraînez si dur ?

-Plus tard on sera des vrais champions ! Comme à la télé !

-Holà, holà ! Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, petit chenapan !

-Mais si c'est vrai ! On sera les meilleurs !!

-Et ta mère alors, elle en dit quoi ?

Je descends de ses bras et baisse le regard en mettant mes mains derrière mon dos. On m'a dit que je faisais souvent ça, il paraît qu'on appelle ça un « tic ».

-Maman…maman sera sûrement d'accord si je lui montre ce qu'on a fait !! On y va ?

-Euh…oui, viens là.

Elle me tend la main et je la prends en souriant. Je tire sur son bras pour qu'elle se penche.

-Dis, si maman veut pas, tu m'aideras à la convaincre, hein ? Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-Oui, j'essayerai, en attendant, si on ne se dépêche pas, tu vas te faire tirer par les oreilles !!

On monte en voiture et on s'attache. Je regarde dehors dès qu'on démarre. La ville, c'est plus beau la nuit que le jour.

On arrive tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'on a pris l'avion !

Je détache ma ceinture et j'ouvre la portière. La dame de l'accueil sort avec moi. Elle dit toujours que quand il fait nuit, elle préfère m'amener jusque chez moi, le tout dernier étage. Elle dit qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, comme ça on peut parler de Séréna et de moi.

On monte les escaliers. C'est toujours aussi dur ! J'habite au 8ème et dernier étage et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

On y arrive enfin ! Pas trop tôt !

-Allez, fripouille !! Fais-moi un bisou et je me sauve !

-Merci !!

Je lui fais un gros bisou comme je sais les faire sur sa joue et je lui fais signe de la main en ouvrant la porte.

Je referme derrière moi et je me déchausse. Maman et moi, on habite dans un tout petit 3 pièces, on peut pas se payer autre chose pour l'instant.

-Maman ? Je suis rentréééeeee !!!

Pas de réponse. Elle est peut-être pas là…

Je vais dans la cuisine pour me préparer des pâtes. Quand j'ai enfin mis les pâtes à cuire, vu que j'ai le temps avant que se soit prêt, je vais aller voir si maman n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Maman ?

J'ouvre la porte. Ah ! Elle était là ! Je vais la rejoindre, mais je tombe par terre. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a fait tomber…je regarde ce que c'est. Ah, évidemment, je n'aurais même pas dû me poser la question…c'est une bouteille d'alcool vide. Je me relève et monte sur le lit qui grince.

-Maman, dis maman ! T'es réveillée ?

-hummm…quoi ?

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai décidé qu'avec Séréna, on ferait du patinage toute notre vie ! On va même devenir des champions !!

Maman vient de se relever brutalement.

-QUOI ?

-Ben…Séréna et moi on va être des patineurs pro !! Ah oui !! Tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré…

-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!!

Je regarde maman. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en colère ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal… ? Elle me saisit le bras brutalement.

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS ??? JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE ÇA !!

La gifle part. Je regarde maman avec incompréhension en me tenant ma joue endolorie, puis je me mets à pleurer à la deuxième gifle.

Pourquoi ? C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser. J'ai mal, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas tant les coups qui me meurtrissent, c'est mon cœur…

-TU FERAS CE QUE JE TE DIS !!

J'acquiesce en pleurant. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça s'arrête…Tant pis pour mes projets et mes rêves d'avenir…Je laisserai tomber le patinage, je le promets…mais s'il te plaît, maman, arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Je serai sage et obéissant, je ne dirai plus rien qui pourrait te fâcher…

Mais mon calvaire ne s'arrête pas, loin de là. La magie, les princes et princesses heureux, ça n'existe que dans les contes…

Maman m'a frappé à l'œil. Sur le coup de la surprise plus que la douleur, je tombe par terre en lâchant une petite exclamation, m'échappant sans le faire exprès de l'emprise de maman. Par réflexe, je porte ma main à mon œil. Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, j'ai atrocement mal…

Maman semble fulminer. Elle me regarde avec dureté, puis se met à pleurer en tombant à terre. Ses épaules se secouent en sanglots irréguliers et elle s'approche de moi pour finalement me serrer très fort dans ses bras.

-A…allez…il faut se…se coucher…va au lit Chiaro…

Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, mais je me lève sans rien dire et vais me coucher. Je m'enfonce dans les draps en me mettant en boule et je continue de pleurer en silence pendant que j'entends la porte se refermer, signe que maman est sortie de la pièce. J'entends un peu plus tard la porte de l'entrée. Maman est partie…elle m'a laissée tout seul…

Je me resserre dans les draps. J'ai envie de me fondre dedans…

Plus jamais je ne ferai de patinage…je n'irai plus à la patinoire…je ne verrai plus la dame de l'accueil…

Mais…

Séréna et Chris…je veux les voir encore !! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne plus les voir…J'aurais trop mal…si mal…je ne veux même pas y penser.

Je m'endors d'un sommeil agité et très léger, peuplé de cauchemars et de mauvais souvenirs…

¤¤¤

Tsuzuku… 

Hello !!! Voui, c'est re-moi !!! Vlà le chapitre 9, plus long qu'à l'ordinaire, mais je crois bien que c'est mon préféré !!!

Chiaro : Vouais !! Enfin, lumière sur mon piti Chris sucre d'orge !!

Chris : chuis pas ton sucre d'orge.

Chiaro : mais siiiiii !! Et puis t'es trop mignon avec tes deux dents en moins ! ça m'a fait baver de m'en souvenir…

Duo : Et ben ils se gênent pas pour nous piquer les moment où on est censé râler !!

Killua11 : ben tant mieux, na !! xp

Duo : Mais on parle plus de nous !!

Killua11 : Plains-toi ! Tu vas voir la suite…nihéhéhé !!!

Duo : J'dois avoir peur là ?

Killua11 : euuuuuuuuh…

Duo : Bon, j'ai compris…TREMBLEZ TOUS ELLE A ENCORE UNE IDEE SAUGRENUE A NOUS SOUMETTRE DE FORCE !!!

Killua11 : Ho ! Doucement !!

Wufei : QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ?? OZ ATTAQUE ? TREIZE EST DANS LE COIN ?

Killua11 : -- rendors-toi Wuffy…bon, laissons ces choses triviales de côté REVIEWWWWWWS !!! Please !!


	10. Painful memories 2eme partie

Auteur : Killua11 qui est censée déprimer, mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle le fait pas…pour une fois !!! lol

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing et « le Feu sur la Glace », film très joli.

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic à certains endroits, lime, lemon

Couples : ben…on en est toujours au même point du côté de Heero et Duo, pour Trowa et Quatre aussi et…apparition d'un Chiaro + Chris (+ parce que c'est pas gagné du côté de Chris)

Disclamer : Ben pour une fois que je peux dire que trois des personnages m'appartiennent, je vais pas m'en priver !!! Pas touche à Chiaro, Chris ou Séréna ou je mords ! niark ! Sinon, comme d'hab, pas à moi

P'ti résumé : Odin Lowe, entraîneur russe de patinage artistique, est désespéré. Deux ans, huit partenaires, tous renvoyés par le patineur hors pair, Heero Yuy. Odin ne sait plus quoi faire pour trouver à Heero un ou une partenaire qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patineur quelconque, joueur de hockey, qui n'a jamais fait de patinage artistique et décide de le mettre sur les patins et qui sait, peut-être lui faire apprendre à connaître Heero et qu'ensemble ils atteignent un rêve étoilé nommé « Championnat National » et qui sait, peut-être plus…

**P'tite note **: Et non, vous ne rêvez pas !! Des persos à moi et rien qu'à moi dans cette fic !! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à les aimer ! Ils ont déjà conquis plusieurs personnes…pas vrai ma tite Kyu ! ;p

Etant donné que je pars en vacances demain, j'ai décidé de mettre la suite ! Par contre, je ne posterai pas le chap 11 avant septembre ! Désolée !

**Merci **: A ma super Tsuki-no-Shinigami, je te remercierai jamais assez !!! Je t'adore Bisou !! Et puis à tous ceux qui liront (ou lisent) cette fic ! S'il vous plait, si vous avez quelque chose à dire (ou même rien du tout), laissez-moi une review, ça booste à fond !!

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont reviewée : BernieCalling, Iroko (toujours là ! merci beaucoup !), Marnie (merci encore ! je sais pas si je pourrai t'appeler ce soir…on verra !), zashikiwarashi (kikou ma tite vache) , Nass, la-shinegami et Dark Mimi

Merci !

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤

**_Le Feu sur la Glace_**

**Chapitre10 : Painful memories…(2ème partie) **

Le soleil vient taper contre mes yeux et je suis obligé d'en ouvrir un. C'est vrai que nos volets sont cassés…c'est pas pratique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, je suis réveillé. J'ai mal dans tout mon corps. Je n'arrive pas à bouger sans que la douleur me fasse grimacer. Pourtant, j'arrive à me lever et je vais tout de suite dans la salle de bain toilettes qui se trouve à côté de la chambre.

Une fois là-bas, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir à quoi je ressemble. Houlà, c'est pas beau à voir…j'ai le visage bleu ou rouge par endroits, et un superbe cocard violet prône sur mon œil. Je pose mes doigts dessus et je lâche un petit cri de douleur. Ça fait mal !!

Je m'assieds par terre en soupirant. Je suis pas présentable…

Bah, de toute façon, je ne pourrai plus aller à la patinoire alors…

Il faudra que j'appelle Séréna pour le lui dire d'ailleurs…Quand est-ce que je vais les revoir ?

Une grande tristesse m'envahit et me met les larmes aux yeux. J'ai rencontré Séréna quand j'avais 4 ans. J'étais tout seul dans un parc et je m'ennuyais. J'étais assis sur un banc, regardant le ciel à défaut de faire autre chose, et elle, elle est venue devant moi et elle ma dit :

-Eh, toi ! Si tu t'ennuies, joue avec moi ! On s'amusera plus à deux que tous seuls !

Elle avait 8 ans, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de jouer avec moi toute la journée. Moi, j'étais ravi. Maman n'était pas là, elle était avec son patron. C'était quand papa était encore là, mais quand papa est parti, maman s'est mise à boire et à devenir violente parfois.

C'est dans ces moments-là que Séréna était toujours avec moi. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée et je l'adore. On s'est vite rendus compte qu'on aimait faire du patin, alors en général, on se retrouvait devant la patinoire et on restait à s'amuser comme des fous.

Une larme tombe par terre en faisant un petit clapotis.

Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul ! Maman ne reste jamais avec moi, je n'ai pas de petit frère comme Séréna, moi, je suis tout seul toute la journée.

Séréna et Chris, c'est comme ma famille plus que mes amis…ils me manquent !! Je veux les voir !

J'éclate en sanglots et ramène mes jambes contre moi pour enfouir ma tête dedans et me faire une protection.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, mais je finis par me relever. Il faut que je prévienne Séréna et Chris que je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui…

Je vais dans la cuisine où traîne un téléphone. Je le prends et compose le numéro. Je le porte à mon oreille et j'attends.

Une tonalité…

Deux tonalités…

Trois tonalités…

/-Allô /

-Bonjour, vous êtes la maman de Séréna ?

/-Oui, c'est moi. Tu es Chiaro, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te la passe ?/

-Oui s'il vous plait !

J'entends que sa mère l'appelle, et que Séréna répond.

/-Une petite minute, elle arrive./

-Merci madame.

/-Allô ? C'est qui ?/

-C'est Chiaro.

/-Chiaro !! Tu veux qu'on aille à la patinoire plus tôt ?/

-Euh…non, je…je ne pourrai pas venir…

/-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?/

-En fait…je ne pourrai plus venir.

Les larmes remontent et se coincent dans ma gorge.

/-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas déménager ?? T'as une drôle de voix…/

-Non, c'est p…pas ça…

/-Ben alors c'est quoi ?/

-Je…hier soir j'ai dit à maman qu'on voulait devenir champions.

/-C'est vrai ? Et alors, elle a dit quoi ?!/

-Ben…elle…

Les larmes se libèrent toutes seules.

/-Chiaro ? Chiaro ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Chiaro réponds-moi !!/

-Je…je vais arrêter pour toujours de patiner…pardon Séréna !! Pardon !

/-Mais pourquoi ? C'est ce que ta mère t'a dit ?/

-Ou…i…je…maman m'a frappé hier parce que je lui ai dit qu'on serait des patineurs pro…

/-Quoi ?!? Mais c'est pas juste !!! Chiaro, tu es chez toi ? Je vais lui parler, moi, à ta mère !/

-NON ! Enfin…non…

/-Mais dis-moi pourquoi !!!!/

-Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Et puis maman a raison…

/-Mais…ça veut dire que tu vas plus jamais nous voir… ?/

Elle aussi se met à pleurer.

/-Je…snif…je veux pas !!/

-Si, on se verra…pleure pas !

/-Mais c'est toi qui pleures, imbécile !/

-Je suis désolé…pardon Séréna, pardon !!

/-Attends !! Chiaro ! Chiaro !!/

Je repose le combiné et je pleure de plus belle.

Moi qui me vantais de jamais pleurer…

Je vais m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et je mets ma tête dans mes bras pour ne plus penser à rien. Quelques minutes passent, puis un « toc toc » sonore retentit, me faisant sursauter.

J'entrouvre la porte en jetant un œil dehors.

-Séréna ??? Chris ??? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Séréna a l'air en colère…houlala…c'est pas bon…

-FAIS-NOUS ENTRER IMBECILE !!!

Je ne me pose même pas la question, j'ouvre, tellement elle m'a fait peur.

Elle s'avance à grand pas et va pour me donner une gifle quand soudain son geste s'arrête.

J'ouvre un œil que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé et vois l'air horrifié de Séréna.

-Dis, c'est…c'est…ta mère qui t'a fait ça ?

Je ne réponds pas. A ce moment, Chris s'avance timidement et dit :

-Chiaro…moi je veux pas qu'on se voie plus…Dis, on va se revoir, hein ?

Je ne peux qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer. Je détourne la tête.

Ils s'approchent tous les deux de moi. Je m'attends au pire, mais non. Ils me prennent tous les deux dans leur bras.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou que dire, alors je ne fais rien et je me tais, m'enfouissant dans cette chaleur. Je suis si bien comme ça…

-Je voudrais rester pour toujours avec vous et ne jamais grandir…

Ils resserrent leur étreinte et moi je fais pareil.

On reste comme ça longtemps, longtemps, longtemps. Ça me fait du bien…j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille…

Finalement, on se lâche et ils me sourient tous les deux.

-Tu t'es soigné ? Demande Séréna en tendant la main vers mes blessures.

Je nie de la tête et ils m'emmènent tous les deux dans la salle de bains pour me soigner.

Après un bon quart d'heure, je leur rappelle qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils rentrent chez eux, même si j'aurais voulu qu'ils restent. Ils vont finir par se faire disputer à cause de moi.

Ils rechignent un peu, mais je les rassure que dans quelques jours je pourrai sortir à nouveau et qu'on se reverra là.

¤¤¤

Je regarde l'horloge. Déjà 22h ? Cela fait tant de temps que maman est partie sans revenir ? Quasiment un jour…Et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée à la maison…

Séréna et Chris ont essayé de me persuader d'aller chez eux avec eux mais j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Ils ont pas mal insisté, mais finalement ils ont laissé tomber.

Je rapproche mes genoux de mon torse et pose me tête dessus.

Je commence à avoir un peu peur…Non ! Les garçons n'ont jamais peur ! Maman ne va pas tarder, c'est sûr !

Je m'affaisse sur le vieux canapé miteux qu'on a récupéré et je fixe l'heure.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit dans l'escalier. Je me rue sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et tombe nez à nez à notre vieux voisin. Il tient les poubelles dans ses mains.

-Petit Chiaro ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta brusque apparition ?

-Euh…rien. Vous n'auriez pas vu maman ?

-Ta maman ? Non, pas que je sache…

-Ah…merci !

Je rentre dans mon appartement, déçu. C'est pas grave, elle sera là la prochaine fois, c'est sûr !

Je me réinstalle et attends.

Un quart d'heure…une demie heure…je ne sais plus.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fini par m'endormir et que je viens de me réveiller en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi. Maman n'est toujours pas là.

Sans que je m'y attende, un léger « Toc ! Toc ! » résonne sur la porte et me fait sursauter. Je me lève avec espoir et ouvre la porte. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas maman…

Il y a deux hommes qui me regardent, l'air surpris, et d'autres personnes derrière eux, mais eux, je ne les vois pas.

-Euh…bonsoir, je suis bien chez les Fatelli… ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On pourrait entrer s'il te plait ?

-Euh…ben oui.

Je les laisse entrer et je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'ils prennent place sur les chaises autour de la table.

-Euh…petit, ton père est là ?

-Non, mon père n'est pas là.

-Ah, je vois. Il sera là quand ?

-Non, vous m'avez pas compris : mon père n'est plus là.

A ce moment-là, les deux hommes prennent un air peiné et se regardent furtivement. Ils ont l'air mal à l'aise.

-Oh, je vois…dis, tu n'as pas de…de grand-mère, de grand-père…un adulte, quoi !?

-Ben oui, il y a maman. Mais elle est pas là en ce moment.

Ils se scrutent de plus en plus. Le deuxième homme prend pour la première fois la parole.

-Ça ne va pas être possible.

-De quoi ?

-Ecoute…c'est dur d'entendre ça, surtout à ton âge, mais…ta mère a eu un accident de voiture ce matin aux environs de 2h. Je suis désolé, mais elle est morte sur le coup…

Je les regarde tour à tour sans vraiment comprendre. Ils doivent s'en rendre compte, mais ils détournent le regard.

-Petit…si…si tu as des gens qui peuvent te recueillir…

-Vous êtes des inspecteurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Dites, messieurs les inspecteurs…vous pensez qu'elle a mal ? Vous pensez que maman a mal ?

-Je…je ne saurais pas te le dire…

-Petit, dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? Demande le deuxième inspecteur avec un regard doux

-Je m'appelle Chiaro.

-Chiaro…c'est un très joli nom…tu peux être fier de le porter.

-A…alors maman ne…reviendra plus… ?

-Non…

-Plus jamais ?

Ma voix tremble un peu et devient enrouée.

-Pleure, ça te soulagera, Chiaro…

Je baisse la tête et deux petites perles s'échappent. Bientôt, un torrent de larmes sort de mes yeux, me déchirant la gorge qui ne sait plus émettre de son.

Un des inspecteurs s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Il me berce avec chaleur et je m'agrippe à son costume.

-Ne t'en fais pas…tu ne seras pas seul…dis-moi, as-tu quelqu'un en tête qui puisse te prendre en charge ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-Bon. De toute façon, on doit t'emmener avec nous au commissariat, et là, l'assistante sociale s'occupera de toi. Ça te va mon petit ?

-Oui. Euh, dites…

-Hum ?

-Elle fait pas trop peur la dame ?

A ce moment, les deux hommes se regardent et éclatent de rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a jamais mangé personne jusque là ! Allez, petit, viens avec nous.

Je me mets debout et suis les deux hommes. On sort et on voit le vieux voisin. Il demande ce qu'il se passe, c'est gentil de sa part, puis les deux policiers descendent avec moi et m'ouvrent la porte de la voiture pour que je m'y glisse.

En 5 minutes à peine, on s'arrête devant le commissariat.

Je ne savais pas que c'était si impressionnant, un commissariat ! Je me sens tout petit !

Les policiers me guident à travers les couloirs et me laissent sur une chaise, tout seul, en me disant que l'assistante va arriver.

Intimidé, je m'assois sur le bord de la chaise et regarde autour de moi en attendant.

-Petit, tu es bien Chiaro Fatelli ? Me demande une dame aux cheveux roux rattachés en chignon-banane.

-Oui.

-Ok…moi c'est Diana Forks, ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Je suis l'assistante sociale. Tu viens avec moi ?

Elle me fait un grand sourire et me tend la main. Je la suis comme elle me l'a demandé et on arrive devant un bureau. Elle ouvre la porte et s'installe, m'invitant à faire de même.

Pendant tout le temps qu'on est resté dans le bureau, elle m'a posé des questions, des fois, je me demandais même pourquoi elle me les posait.

Mais bon, au final, elle a appelée la maman de Séréna et Chris. Elle était toute paniquée et a immédiatement accepté de me prendre à sa charge. Moi ça me va.

Madame Winkler m'a gentiment pris la main en me souriant et on est partis.

¤¤¤

--Fin Flash-back--

-Voilà comment on s'est rencontrés. Cependant, ça n'explique pas ce qui se passe en ce moment et même depuis un certain bout de temps entre Chris et moi.

-Il y a dû avoir un gros accrochage, je me trompe ? Parce que jusque là, tout me semble parfaitement aller entre vous deux.

-Hm…hm…Comme je te l'ai dit, la « vraie histoire » date d'il y a sept ans. Je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce moment-là…

¤¤¤

--Flash-back--

-Je suis rentré !

-Tiens, Chris, ça tombe bien il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi.

-Ah oui, qui ça ?

-Raphaël, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Merci Chiaro.

Je le regarde courir vers le téléphone alors que je m'assois sur le canapé, un bâtonnet de glace à la main.

-Allô Raphaël ? Tu vas bien ?…Oui, moi aussi…On se voit à quelle heure demain ? …Ok j'ai hâte d'y être, à plus je t'embrasse…Oui, moi aussi.

Je l'entend reposer le combiné et le vois me rejoindre dans le salon.

-Hey, t'es tout rouge, dis-je nonchalamment

-C'est parce qu'il fait chaud dans la pièce, argue-t-il.

Je ne dis rien. Non mais sérieusement, à qui veut-il faire croire cela ?

Bah, ça le regarde après tout…

Un silence pesant tombe sur la pièce et au bout d'un moment, Chris se lève et monte dans sa chambre en me lançant un petit :

-Je vais faire mes devoirs !

Je l'avais remarqué depuis un bout de temps, mais en ce moment, Chris est de plus en plus ouvert et semble heureux. Il ne faut pas croire que je suis aveugle et non plus que je suis sourd, je sais que ce Raphaël qui a appelé y est pour quelque chose.

Je les vois souvent tous les deux au lycée. Quand ils sont tous les deux, il rayonne de bonheur et rien ne semble les atteindre. Depuis un bon mois, Raphaël appelle chez nous et demande à lui parler, depuis ce temps, Chris sort plus souvent et je sais que c'est avec lui qu'il a des rendez-vous.

Je sais que j'aime bien faire l'imbécile, mais je n'en suis pas un.

C'est vrai qu'il a un côté rassurant, avec ses grandes épaules musclées et son visage en général plutôt fermé mais tendre envers ceux qu'il apprécie, ça, je ne peux pas le nier. Surtout face à moi, du haut de mes 15 ans, de mon minable 1m 75 et de mes 52 kilos tous mouillés. C'est un type bien, je le sais mais…ça m'empêche pas d'être jaloux ! Voilà, je l'ai dit !

C'est vrai quoi ! Je connais Chris depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, j'habite avec lui, je le connais par cœur et…aah…bon sang, je l'aime !

Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu de temps. A vrai dire, quand je l'ai vu s'éloigner de moi, j'ai compris petit à petit et…ça me déchire le cœur de le voir heureux sans moi.

Mais je sais aussi qu'il est satisfait de sa vie en ce moment, et ça, ça, c'est la vraie torture. Parce que moi, je ne fais pas partie de son bonheur.

Je sais bien que c'est égoïste, je devrais me sentir heureux pour lui, mais je ne suis qu'un adolescent avec des réactions encore puériles, un cœur et des réactions humaines, je n'y peux rien si je pense ça. Mais bon, dernièrement, j'ai commencé à accepter un peu l'idée que s'il est heureux, même ailleurs, ça me va…

Enfin, ça m'amènera à rien de ressasser tout ça. Je me lève et décide d'aller regarder un bon film dans ma chambre. Ça me fera pas de mal de me changer les idées.

¤¤¤

Ah ! Enfin le week-end ! Je vais pouvoir faire la grasse !!

-Chiarooo ! Tu veux bien aller faire les courses s'il te plait ? Chris vient de partir, Séréna est chez son amie et je dois aller à mon rendez-vous !

Ah. On dirait que ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui…zut !!

-J'y vais. Il faut quoi ? Dis-je en sortant péniblement de ma couette.

-Je t'ai fait la liste, elle est sur la table de la cuisine. A ce soir !

J'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer alors que je descends les escaliers en baillant. Je commence par aller m'habiller puis je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur la liste des courses. Ça va, il y en a pas trop. Bon, bah il ne me reste plus qu'à y aller.

Je mets mes chaussures et sors après avoir fermé la porte. En chemin, j'aperçois Chris. J'ai failli l'interpeller, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il était avec Raphaël, j'ai abandonné l'idée, autant les laisser seuls tous les deux.

Me voici donc dans les rayons de la supérette, à broyer du noir. Je passe vite à la caisse, j'ai pas envie d'y rester trois plombes, les courses et moi c'est pas l'amour fou. C'est donc rapidement que je me retrouve à la maison et, alors que j'entre, le téléphone sonne.

-Deux secondes ! Laissez les gens arriver chez eux, bon sang !…Allô ?

/-Est-ce que Chris Winkler est-là ?/

-Non, il est sorti. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

/-…non, ce n'est pas la peine, maintenant je sais ce que je voulais savoir…/

-Allô ? Allô ??

/-¤tuut…tuut…tuu…¤/

-Non mais c'est quoi ces blagues…

Je raccroche le combiné. Il y a vraiment des gens bizarres…

Je soupire et vais ranger les courses puis une fois cela fini, je vais me rendormir encore un peu. J'y tiens à ma grasse mat' !!

¤¤¤

-Chiaro ! Chiaro, réveille-toi !! Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite à l'hôpital !!!

-Hein ? L'hôpital ? Pourquoi l'hôpital ?

-Chris ! Oh mon dieu ! Chris y a été transféré !

-Chris ?? Comment ça !?!

-L'hôpital a appelé sur mon portable tout à l'heure ! Il a été retrouvé en très mauvais état ! Mais je t'en supplie, dépêche-toi de venir !!!

Ma mère adoptive, sur le point de fondre en larmes, me tire hors du lit et m'amène jusqu'à la voiture. Elle démarre le plus vite qu'elle peut et conduit nerveusement jusqu'à l'hôpital.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

-Il semblerait qu'une bande de six jeunes l'ait attendu et l'ait frappé…oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il va bien…apparemment, c'était un coup monté…il se sont enfuis et l'ont laissé là. Il n'a été retrouvé il y a une heure seulement !

-Oh non…c'est pas vrai ?

Elle s'adresse, toute paniquée à une infirmière au guichet qui lui répond d'une voix aimable le numéro de chambre de Chris.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Tout semblait sourire à Chris en ce moment, je ne vois pas comment cela aurait-il pu arriver…

On arrive enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Chris et, après avoir frappé, on entre.

…

Que… ? C'est…c'est vraiment Chris ?

Oh mon dieu ! Mais qui a pu lui faire…ça ! Il est couvert de bleus sur tout le visage et on y voit plusieurs éraflures, et ce malgré les multiples pansements qui recouvrent son visage et notamment l'un de ses yeux. Je…oh bon sang ! Je ne sais pas qui sont les connards qui l'ont amoché comme ça, mais…ils vont le payer !!

Mon regard se porte alors enfin sur Séréna, puis sur Raphaël que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas vu. Et là…je vois rouge.

-Alors c'est comme ça ! C'est comme ça que tu comptes le protéger ? Hein ! Réponds bon sang !!!

Je l'ai agrippé par le col, bien que je sois un peu plus petit que lui. Bon sang…il m'a mis dans une colère folle !! Ah ! Et moi qui m'étais dit qu'après tout, Chris était bien comme ça et que c'était le plus important…mais je suis un abruti !! Un abruti ! Ce gars…ce gars je vais le…

-Chiaro ! Calme-toi !! Me dit Séréna en essayant de m'empêcher de le frapper.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Ce type…ce type était avec lui ! Et il n'a rien fait !!!

-Non ! Il n'était pas avec lui, ils venaient de se quitter !! Ce n'est pas plus de sa faute que de la tienne !

-Mais…bon sang, je…Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ?

Séréna a réussi à me séparer de lui et maintenant que je n'ai plus rien sur quoi me défouler, je sens que je vais exploser en larmes. Déjà, mon souffle revient incontrôlable et je sens les larmes poindre. Je les essuie avec rage avant qu'elles ne soient exposées aux yeux de tous.

-ça ne servira à rien de reprocher quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Ça ne changera pas le fait qu'il est dans cet état…murmure gravement Séréna en regardant son petit frère.

-Il…Chiaro a raison de m'en vouloir. C'est de ma faute. Je…je n'avais rien remarqué ! Je…désolé…

Raphaël détourne le regard.

-Non ! Chiaro a eu tort de s'emporter et c'est tout !

-Si ! C'est bien de ma faute. Je ne le savais pas, mais Chris a reçu ce message…il ne me l'avait pas dit…

Il nous tend le portable de Chris et nous regardons. Il y a écrit :

Espèce de salaud !! Je te le ferai payer !! A cause de toi Raphaël a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir ! Je te jure que tu vas le regretter !!!

-C'est de mon ex, Mary. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais rien de tout ça et…ça a donné ça.

-Alors tu penses qu'elle a été jusqu'à engager une bande pour s'occuper de Chris ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je…je pense qu'après ça je n'ai plus le droit de rester près de Chris alors je lui dirai que…c'est fini.

Et, alors qu'il dit ces mots, je le regarde quitter la chambre, le pas lourd.

Tout sera beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je suis sûr que Chris l'oubliera vite et que sa vie ira de nouveau comme il le veut. Et tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, pas vrai ?

¤¤¤

Le lendemain

Aujourd'hui, je retourne à l'hôpital, un peu plus joyeux qu'hier parce que j'ai appris de la bouche même de Séréna que Chris s'est réveillé. Je m'approche de la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvre et manque ainsi de me flanquer contre le mur. C'est Raphaël qui en sort.

Il s'excuse brièvement d'avoir ouvert la porte si brusquement et part aussi vite. Il vient certainement de rompre.

Je sais bien que ça ne se fait pas, mais je me sens heureux de cette rupture. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu. C'est lâche, je sais bien mais j'y peux rien.

J'ouvre la porte pour ensuite la refermer derrière mon passage. Et là…

Enfermé dans mon sentiment si égoïste, je me rend compte du mal que j'ai pu faire en pensant ce que j'ai pensé. Je suis horrible. Car Chris est là, devant moi, comme figé. Comme brisé de l'intérieur.

-...il…il m'a dit que c'était…fini…

Et lentement, une larme solitaire qui ne le sera bientôt plus s'échappe des yeux de Chris

Là, mon cœur manque un battement.

Mon léger sourire se fige, se bloque et se décompose.

Les commissures de mes lèvres tombent doucement, lentement comme un minutieux ralenti pour se changer en douleur.

Mon dieu…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

J'ai détruit le bonheur de deux personnes, de bon cœur, de plein droit…je suis ignoble. Ignoble d'avoir fait ça. Ignoble d'avoir pensé que c'était bien.

J'aurais dû au contraire les encourager, j'aurais dû…

Mais c'est trop tard. Et là, maintenant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est prendre dans mes bras un pauvre Chris tout tremblant qui s'accroche à moi comme à sa dernière bouée de secours. A moi, l'assassin de son cœur.

Il passe une main impuissante dans ses cheveux et la resserre à s'en faire mal. Se faire mal ailleurs pour oublier…

Il ferme les yeux et se réfugie dans mon T-shirt. Il ferme les yeux et pleure, pleure de toutes les larmes qui habitent son corps, il pleure sa déchirure. Et dans ses sanglots, des bribes de phrases sortent.

-…il m'a dit que…qu'il me quittait pour mon bien…que…sans lui, je me sentirais mieux mais…je ne me sens pas mieux ! Je voudrais mourir ! Ma douleur me fait suffoquer, est-ce ça « être mieux » ?

-…

-Et…et quand je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimait encore, il m'a…il m'a dit que oui mais qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision…alors pourquoi me quitter ? Il a dit qu'il allait déménager et s'effacer de ma vie…

-…Chris…

-Moi, ça me convenait. J'étais conscient que ce qui m'arrivait était de ma faute, parce que je sortais avec lui et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit ! Moi…moi je voulais continuer avec lui, c'est pour ça que je ne disais rien alors à quoi bon ?

-…

-Et là-dedans…qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné, moi ? Rien ! J'ai subi tout ce que son ex m'a fait pour pouvoir encore rester avec lui, j'ai souffert pour continuer avec lui…et je l'ai perdu…c'est…ironique ! Si pour lui, « vouloir mon bien » c'est « me laisser seul », alors dans ce cas, je fermerai mon cœur ! Plus personne ne me blessera…ce sera…parfait…

Et il se laisse aller contre mon torse, en ne versant plus que des larmes silencieuses qui roulent doucement en épousant la forme de ses joues et tombent sur mon T-shirt.

Et moi…que suis-je censé faire, moi, qui suis la cause de son état ? Devrais-je seulement être là, à le consoler ? Et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me tiraille…je n'en peux plus, je lui relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Chris…je sais que je suis un parfait égoïste de dire ça, mais…je t'aime.

Un silence. Un silence lourd qui se pose.

Et Chris qui réalise, Chris qui sort de mes bras et qui me regarde, les yeux rouges. A coup sûr, il croyait à une blague jusqu'à ce qu'il voie dans mes yeux à quel point je suis sérieux.

Et moi, je vois qu'au-delà de l'étonnement, il est effrayé. Il a peur de souffrir encore, il me l'a dit lui-même. Je ne lui en veux pas, comment lui en vouloir ?

Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et Chris ferme les yeux en détournant la tête.

-Chiaro. Je suis désolé, mais plus jamais je n'essayerai de tomber amoureux encore une fois. Ça fait…trop mal…

¤¤¤

--Fin flash-back--

Un silence tomba, laissant Chiaro dans ses souvenirs et Duo perplexe. Le blond, au bout d'un moment, y mit fin.

-Voilà ! C'est ce qui s'est passé. Alors, heureux d'avoir réussi à me tirer les vers du nez ? Plaisanta t-il.

Et, à ce moment-là, Duo fit une chose à laquelle Chiaro ne s'attendait pas : il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit poser la tête sur son cœur, une main sur ses cheveux les caressant légèrement.

-Hé ! Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chut.

-Je ne suis plus un gosse, j'ai surmonté ça, ça ne me fait…plus rien…et…

-Ne mens pas, t'es pas doué pour ça.

Les larmes qui déjà étaient montées en l'italien commencèrent à s'accumuler au bord des yeux de Chiaro et il se retint à grand peine de les contenir pour finir fatalement par les laisser glisser le long de ses joues.

-Ça va passer, Duo, va plutôt voir ton partenaire ! Il doit être en train de te chercher partout.

-Heero attendra bien deux secondes, là, un ami a besoin de moi.

Et, touché par ces paroles, Chiaro lui offrit un gentil sourire plein de gratitude.

¤¤¤

Alors que Quatre était retourné à sa chambre d'hôtel, Trowa, lui, avait une idée en tête et comptait bien la réaliser. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, attendant une réponse.

-C'est qui ?

-Trowa.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Te parler. Laisse-moi entrer.

Pendant un moment, Trowa, bloqué derrière la porte, attendit, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber et rebrousser chemin, la porte s'ouvrit, lui permettant d'accéder à la pièce.

Il referma derrière lui et s'appuya sur la porte, préférant rester debout.

-Alors, je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos de Duo.

-Hn.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que ça sa dégrade comme ça entre vous ?

-Rien.

-Heero !

-Rien qui vaille la peine que des personnes extérieures ne fourrent leur nez dans mes affaires.

-Heero, si ça continue, c'est votre patinage qui va en subir les conséquences.

-Ecoute, je suis pas d'humeur et j'ai certainement pas envie d'en parler avec toi ! Et pour ta gouverne, Duo et moi nous entretenons des bonnes relations qui n'influencent en rien notre façon de patiner, c'est clair ?

Trowa regarda Heero droit dans les yeux et après quelques minutes de bras de fer silencieux, il dit ces quelques mots avant de partir de la chambre :

-Il me semble urgent que tu ouvres les yeux, Heero, car tu vas perdre bien plus que tu ne le crois à être borné comme tu l'es…

¤¤¤

_Tsuzuku…_

Voilà ! J'ai comme l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs…bah, pas grave !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de Chiaro et de Chris !

Kiss à tous !!! A la prochaine et désolée de pas pouvoir poster avant Septembre


End file.
